Cassie is not a girls name (traduction)
by chocobi6
Summary: [UA] La vie de Dean changea complètement quand son père mourut. Avec son frère, Sam, il emménagea chez Bobby, un vieil ami de la famille. Ils décidèrent de rester à l'internat de leur nouveau lycée et rencontrèrent les frères Novak, leurs colocataires respectifs. Et quand Dean se met à penser que Castiel, le colocataire de son frère, est une fille, Gabriel ne peut résister.
1. Chapter 1

**Cassie is not a girls name (traduction)**

 _Disclaimer :_ L'univers de Supernatural ne m'appartient pas, cette histoire non plus, je ne fais que la traduire

 _Rating :_ M

 _Pairing :_ Destiel  & Sabriel

 _Avertissement :_ Relation H/H

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis super heureuse et honorée d'avoir eu l'accord de l'adorable _Assbutt in a trenchcoat_ pour traduire sa fanfic ! C'est ma première traduction et j'adore vraiment son histoire alors je me suis dit "why not?" et je me suis lancée. J'ose espérer que cette traduction ne sera pas une catastrophe ambulante et que vous l'apprécierez.

J'espère que cette fanfic vous plaira autant qu'à moi, je trouve qu'elle vaut vraiment la peine d'être partagée !

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ni moi ni l'auteur ne mordons et ça fait toujours plaisir !

Je publierai un chapitre par semaine (dans la limite du possible, ça dépend aussi de l'auteur vu que sa fic est en cours et qu'au moment où je vous parle 5 chapitres sont en ligne), j'espère que vous serez au rendez-vous !

 _Petites infos sur la fic :_ Dans la série Dean a quatre ans de plus que Sammy, dans cette fic ils auront juste deux ans d'écart. Ce qui fait que Dean a 18 ans et Sam 16. Voilà voilà !

Bonne lecture à tous, on se retrouve plus bas.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Le premier juin 2016 fut le jour qui changea la vie de Dean Winchester à jamais. Son père, John, mourut.

Dean aurait voulu dire que son père s'était battu jusqu'à la dernière seconde, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Il n'était pas passé loin de la mort pendant des années mais il ne s'en était jamais préoccupé, la seule chose qu'il avait fait durant ces dernières années était boire et utiliser son plus vieux fils comme punching-ball durant ses dépressions. Dean aurait aimé penser que son père était un homme bien, mais ça aurait été un mensonge. Il voulait ressentir de la tristesse, mais ce n'était tout simplement pas le cas. Il se sentait complètement indifférent en ce qui concernait son père, tout comme son père avait été indifférent vis à vis de son fils. L'aîné des frères Winchester arrivait à peine à se souvenir de son paternel étant sobre, et il n'arrivait pas non plus à se souvenir de la dernière fois où il lui avait dit quelque chose de gentil. Ça remontait probablement à avant la mort de sa mère, quand John n'était pas encore un homme mentalement brisé, alcoolique, et qui abusait de son fils.

Sam n'était pas triste, lui non plus. Il avait vu son frère souffrir pendant des années, ce dernier avait essayé de le tenir loin de la douleur et de l'élever aussi normalement que possible. Il était en quelque sorte soulagé que ce soit terminé, mais il n'admettrait ça pour rien au monde.

C'est comme ça qu'ils se retrouvèrent assis dans l'Impala 67 de leur père, conduisant à travers le pays vers leur nouvelle maison.

Dean avait toujours considéré Bobby Singer -un vieil ami de John- comme un père, bien plus que son véritable paternel en tout cas. C'est pourquoi, quand ils arrivèrent chez l'homme, Dean ne put retenir un petit sourire. Il aperçut rapidement Bobby qui s'approchait de la voiture, les bras grands ouverts et un sourire chaleureux sur le visage. L'aîné de la fratrie s'extirpa du véhicule et fut rapidement pris dans un câlin provenant du plus âgé.

« Je suis si content de te voir, mon garçon, même si la situation est un peu... hmm... merdique. » le salua Bobby pendant qu'il s'éloignait d'un pas et fixait le jeune homme. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, Dean avait treize ans seulement, peut-être quatorze. C'était il y a quatre ans de cela et le plus âgé des frères avait légèrement changé et évolué. Il semblait d'ailleurs un petit peu plus musclé et plus grand aussi (sans parler de sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux qui lui allait au moins deux fois plus que l'ancienne). Dean n'avait jamais vraiment ressemblé à un enfant, mais Bobby venait tout juste de se rendre compte d'à quel point il ressemblait à un homme désormais. Quand il se tourna vers Sam, il se mit à haleter. On pouvait effectivement dire que Dean avait vraiment grandi, mais ce n'était absolument rien comparé au plus jeune.

Il y a quatre ans de cela, Sam était plus petit que Bobby mais maintenant il dépassait carrément Dean qui était plus grand que lui de quelques centimètres.

« -Hey Bobby », le salua le plus jeune des garçons tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers son frère et l'ami de son père. Le vieil homme sourit largement et embarqua également Sam dans une étreinte.

« -Allez, les garçons, allons à l'intérieur », leur dit Bobby pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers sa maison. Dean lui offrit un petit sourire mais retourna d'abord à la voiture pour sortir leurs bagages.

« -Sammy ! », cria-t-il. La personne nommée se retourna juste à temps pour attraper son sac à bandoulière. Dean en profita pour lui adresser un sourire malicieux avant de jeter son propre sac sur son épaule. Il ferma ensuite le coffre de la voiture et marcha de nouveau en direction de son frère. Le plus jeune des Winchester rayonnait de tout son être, ça faisait un très long moment qu'il n'avait pas vu Dean sourire.

oOo

Bobby leur avait fait faire un rapide tour de la maison, montré leurs chambres et les avait présenté à Ellen -sa femme- et sa fille, Jo. Ellen était vraiment comme la mère qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu, elle avait semblé se soucier d'eux dès de début. La première chose qu'elle avait fait quand Bobby avait amené les deux garçons dans la cuisine avait été de leur faire quelque chose à manger, parce que -comme elle l'avait dit- « Vous semblez encore plus maigres que la meilleure amie de Jo, Haley, et cette fille a littéralement la peau sur les os ! ». Elle leur souriait sans jamais s'arrêter et quand elle leur demanda comment ils allaient après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, elle ne relança pas la question quand Dean et Sam ne répondirent pas.

Concernant Jo, elle était un petit peu plus, comment dire... bruyante. Elle avait l'air vraiment heureuse que les garçons soient dans la maison, elle parlait sans s'arrêter, ne prenant même pas la peine de respirer pour ce qui semblait être une éternité. Dean décida qu'il l'aimait bien, de toute façon il aimait déjà tout dans la maison de Bobby alors qu'il n'était là que depuis une heure.

« Bon, parlons de ce que nous allons faire», dit Bobby pendant que les deux garçons mangeaient le chili préparé par Ellen – probablement d'ailleurs la meilleure chose que Dean n'avait jamais mangé.- Il s'assit à la table en face de Sam et de Dean, à côté d'Ellen qui était toujours en train de sourire aux frères. «Nous avons décidé de vous envoyer dans le même lycée que Jo. Elle reste dormir à l'internat parce que ça fait un gros bout de chemin pour nous d'aller la chercher -on peut dire que cette maison est perdue dans la cambrousse-. Elle rentre pour le week-end, comme ça on peut quand même passer un peu de temps avec elle. On aimerait vous laisser décider, soit vous rentrez dormir ici, soit vous restez à l'internat. C'est votre choix, d'accord? »

Dean adressa un sourire à Bobby, il n'avait jamais pu faire de choix dans sa vie jusqu'à présent, il avait toujours dû faire ce qui était nécessaire. Il sourit également à son frère qui rayonnait tout simplement en regardant le vieil homme. Dean n'avait jamais vu Sam sourire de cette façon. Sam souriait souvent, bien entendu, et il avait aussi déjà été heureux -quelques fois- mais il semblait un peu plus... libre ?

« - Bobby, on ne sait pas comment te remercier d'être aussi gentil avec nous...

\- Tu n'as pas à le faire, Sammy. J'aurais tout fait pour John mais il s'était transformé en un espèce de... ok, ce que je veux dire c'est que John était mon meilleur ami mais ça m'a presque tué de voir comment il vous traitait. Je vous aime comme si vous étiez mes propres fils, et c'est vraiment un plaisir pour moi d'être votre père adoptif. »

Ellen prit leurs bols et partit les nettoyer de nouveau.

«Allez mettre en ordre vos chambres et ensuite on s'occupe des papiers, qu'en dites-vous? », leur demanda-t-elle, appuyée contre le plan de travail. Dean et Sam approuvèrent d'un signe de tête à l'unisson. « - Jo ? Ta chambre a elle-aussi connu des jours meilleurs, tu pourrais me faire une faveur et la nettoyer un petit peu ? »

Jo grogna. « - Sérieusement, maman ? On est dimanche après-midi !

\- Je sais, et alors? , sourit malicieusement Ellen.

\- Mamaaaan ! , pleurnicha Jo tout en fronçant les sourcils. Dean essaya tant bien que mal de retenir son rire tandis que Sam ricanait sans pouvoir se contrôler.

\- Allez, Johanna. »

Jo souffla et monta à l'étage en tapant des pieds, maudissant Ellen silencieusement.

« Tu sais que j'ai des oreilles et que je peux t'entendre, ma fille !? »

Sam et Dean se mirent à rigoler franchement, Bobby et Ellen échangèrent un regard satisfait. Il avait expliqué à sa femme l'ancienne situation des frères, et les voir heureux la rendit quelque peu fière.

oOo

Dean observait sa chambre. _Sa chambre_. Il sourit. Il avait toujours partagé une chambre avec Sammy, c'est pourquoi il se sentait fier d'avoir quelque chose à lui. D'ailleurs, il avait accompli un bon boulot en arrangeant ses affaires, il lui manquait juste quelque chose. Il prit son vieil portefeuille en cuir, dedans, il y avait cette photo qu'il prenait toujours avec lui, un cliché de sa mère qui souriait et qui le prenait dans ses bras. Peu importe où cette photo avait été prise, c'était sa maison. Il la sortit du portefeuille et la plaça sur le tiroir en bois, juste à côté de la lampe. Dean sourit en la regardant et s'assit sur le lit.

C'était sa nouvelle vie. Pour la première fois depuis la mort de sa mère, il sentit quelque chose semblable à de l'espoir. A cette époque, il savait déjà ce qui allait arriver. Il savait que son père allait boire jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir tenir debout, qu'il allait battre son fils parce qu'il n'avait pas de meilleure idée de quoi faire avec ses émotions. A l'école, on l'avait quelques fois taquiné pour ses ecchymoses et ses cicatrices, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis, juste Benny, Lisa et Sam.

Ce jour-là avait été le meilleur jour depuis des années et il était confiant pour les jours qui allaient suivre.

« Toc, toc ! »

Dean se redressa et vit Ellen adossée à l'encadrement de sa porte avec un large sourire sur le visage.

« Est-ce que tu t'es décidé? »

Dean acquiesça. « Yep, j'ai parlé avec Sammy tout à l'heure et on a décidé de dormir à l'internat quand nous aurons cours, comme Jo. On a pensé que ça vous causerait moins de problèmes », expliqua le fils Winchester.

Ellen le reprit. « Vous ne nous causerez jamais de problèmes. »

Dean répondit avec un sourire timide et se leva.

«Ok, allons faire les papiers. Nous vous emmènerons au campus après le dîner donc nous devons les faire maintenant. »

oOo

Au final, faire les papiers n'était pas très compliqué. Ils avaient juste besoin de quelques dates, noms et numéros. Tout avait été fini et ils étaient assis sur les sièges à l'arrière de la voiture de Bobby en direction du campus. Jo était probablement aussi excitée que Dean car elle babilla pendant tout le temps du trajet, leur disant avec qui ils allaient être amis, qui ils devraient éviter et quels professeurs ils allaient aimer ou détester. Sam lui souriait et écoutait attentivement tout ce qu'elle disait, quant à Dean, on aurait dit que sa tête allait exploser. Bobby les regardait à travers le rétroviseur et souriait légèrement, on aurait dit des frères et sœurs.

Ils arrivèrent enfin, Dean resta bouche bée quand il aperçut les immenses bâtiments blancs devant eux. Le plus grand des trois était composé de colonnes grecques qui cachaient quelque peu l'entrée principale. Les murs étaient ornés d'une annotation en couleur or qui disait : « _Lycée Shurley-Novak_ ». Les deux autres bâtiments étaient beaucoup moins voyants, l'école toute entière semblait un peu vieille et à l'abandon dans la pénombre du couché du soleil. Dean adorait ça.

oOo

« Entrez », la voix du proviseur venait de l'autre côté.

Dean ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la pièce, suivi par Sam qui tenait leur formulaire d'entrée dans sa main. L'aîné des Winchester jeta un regard à l'homme qui se tenait derrière le bureau -bureau qui prenait pratiquement les ¾ de la pièce-, il avait des cheveux bruns en désordre qui accueillaient d'ores et déjà quelques mèches blanches. L'homme leva les yeux de ses feuilles et releva ses lunettes sur le haut de son crâne, un grand sourire sur le visage.

« Vous êtes les Winchester, n'est-ce pas ? »

Dean acquiesça, le proviseur semblait plutôt gentil.

« Super ! Bobby Singer m'avait informé que vous alliez rejoindre notre école. Avez-vous les papiers ? »

C'est à ce moment là que Sam joignit la conversation.

« Oui, tenez. », il les donna au proviseur qui les réceptionna avec un sourire tout en remettant ses lunettes sur son nez.

Après les avoir lu, il adressa un sourire radieux aux frères.

« Ça me semble bien. Vous avez bien noté que vous étiez intéressé par l'internat, comme Jo ? »

Dean et Sam acquiescèrent à l'unisson.

« Bien, alors... » Le principal ouvrit son ordinateur portable, cela prit un moment mais Shurley finit par annoncer « … hmm, ce sera la chambre 122 pour Sam... et 328 pour Dean. »

Dean se tourna vers son frère qui semblait aussi heureux que le jour de Noël.

« Voici vos emplois du temps et le plan du lycée pour que vous ne vous perdiez pas. », continua le proviseur en leur remettant quelques papiers. « Des questions? »

Sam secoua sa tête et Dean en fit de même.

«- Bien, alors je suis très content de vous accueillir dans notre lycée, si quoi que ce soit vous porte soucis, venez me voir.

\- Merci M. Shurley, répondit Dean en se levant.

\- Juste Chuck, s'il-te-plaît. »

Dans un sourire, Dean et Sam lui adressèrent leurs au revoir avant de rejoindre Jo qui les attendait pour les amener à leur chambre.

oOo

Dean se tenait devant la chambre portant le numéro 328. Nerveusement, il jeta un coup d'œil aux papiers qu'il tenait dans ses mains depuis qu'il avait quitté le bureau de Chuck.

Il prit une grande inspiration et finit par trouver assez de courage pour frapper à la porte. Rien ne se passa durant une poignée de secondes, puis il entendit le son de pas se rapprochant de lui. Dans un cliquetis, la poignée tourna et la porte s'ouvrit. Un garçon avec des cheveux blonds et frisés se tenait devant lui. Il était plus grand que Dean et -pour son déplaisir- était torse nu. Le Winchester eut un mouvement de recul. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça !?

« -Hmm... C'est ma chambre, es-tu... , commença Dean.

-Gabe, ton nouveau coloc ! » lança le garçon en se retournant pour attraper un tee shirt et une veste. Il hocha la tête et passa rapidement derrière Dean qui était légèrement confus. Ce dernier déglutit avec peine et s'engagea à l'intérieur.

C'était une petite chambre avec un lit de chaque côté de la pièce. Du côté gauche se tenait un garçon assez petit avec des cheveux blonds-or qui retombaient presque sur ses épaules. Dean était heureux de remarquer qu'il portait un tee-shirt.

« Dean Winchester ? »

Dean acquiesça dans un mouvement de tête, toujours un peu surpris. Le jeune homme en face de lui se mit à rire de bon cœur -ce qui fit tressauter la sucette qu'il avait dans sa bouche- et leva une main en direction de Dean.

«- Gabriel Novak, ravi de faire ta connaissance !

\- Novak comme dans : Lycée Shurley-Novak ?

\- Yep, longue histoire, juste une chose à retenir : mes parents ont fondé ce lycée, mais on ne va pas parler de ça. »

Dean sourit légèrement. Il commençait à vraiment apprécier ce gars.

« - Qui c'était ?

\- Oh, tu veux dire... ? Demanda Gabriel en faisant un mouvement vers la porte. Dean acquiesça et Gabriel haussa les épaules. Je ne me souviens pas de son nom. »

Dean semblait encore plus surpris ce qui fit rire Gabriel de nouveau, ses yeux de couleur Whisky se plissaient d'amusement.

« - T'inquiète pas, Dean-o, tu n'es pas mon type. Mais tu devrais faire attention à Cassie ! Sourit Gabriel en se laissant tomber dans son lit.

\- Cassie ? Demanda Dean qui commençait à se détendre.

\- Hmm, yep... un de mes frères et sœurs. Et je te le redis : fais attention, tu es totalement le type de Cassie... »

Dean rit tout en jetant son sac à bandoulière sur son lit.

« - J'ai hâte de la rencontrer. »

Gabriel se redressa et enleva la sucette de sa bouche. Ok, donc Dean pensait que son frère Castiel -Cassie comme il aimait le surnommer- était une fille. Deux options se présentaient à lui : dire la vérité ou s'amuser un peu.

Avec un sourire malicieux, Gabriel lui répéta ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

« Yep, je pense vraiment que tu vas aimer Cassie. Vous allez avoir un ou deux cours en commun je pense. En bon élève, Cassie n'a jamais raté un seul cours. »

Dean adopta une position plus confortable sur le lit.

« Wow, maintenant je suis vraiment curieux. Je suis pressé de la rencontrer. »

Gabriel ricana. Oui, ça allait vraiment être amusant.

* * *

Voilààà pour le premier chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, on se retrouve la semaine prochaine!


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer :_ L'univers de Supernatural ne m'appartient pas, cette histoire non plus, je ne fais que la traduire

 _Rating :_ M

 _Pairing :_ Destiel  & Sabriel

 _Avertissement :_ Relation H/H

Merci à tous pour vos follow, fav et vos reviews ! Ça fait vraiment plaisir et ça motive vraiment pour la suite ;) J'ai pris de l'avance dans la traduction, j'ai traduit les 4 premiers chapitres, il me reste le 5, l'auteur n'a pas encore posté la suite mais d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, le chapitre 6 ne devrait plus tarder.

En tout cas merci pour votre enthousiasme sur cette fiction ! Bonne lecture, on se retrouve plus bas.

* * *

 _Chapitre 2_

Dean apprit beaucoup de choses sur Gabriel, son nouveau colocataire. Il avait lui-aussi dix-huit ans mais était plus vieux de 3 mois comparé à Dean. L'aîné des Winchester pensait que leur âge similaire était dû au fruit du hasard, mais Gabriel l'informa que son père préférait mettre des élèves du même âge dans chaque chambre. Dean commença donc à se demander si Sam avait été mis avec un des frères de Gabriel. Il lui avait beaucoup parlé de sa famille -seigneur, ça c'était une sacré famille-, il était le troisième enfant (sur six au total!), et il avait deux grands frères. Le plus grand s'appelait Michaël -âgé de vingt et un ans-, après il y avait Lucifer qui avait juste un an de moins que leur grand frère. En mettant de côté les trois plus grands de la fratrie, il en restait encore trois de plus. Après venait Anna, âgé d'un an de moins que Gabriel, et les jumeaux : Cassie et Samandriel -ou Alfie, seul Dieu savait d'où venait ce surnom-. Ils avaient tous deux le même âge que Sammy, en sachant que Cassie était une fille (c'est ce que Dean croyait, en tout cas), il pensait qu'il y avait des chances pour qu'Alfie soit le nouveau colocataire de son frère.

Gabriel était un bon gars. Dean n'arrêtait pas de se demander ce qu'aurait pensé Sam s'il avait été là parce que son colocataire était absolument le type de son frère. D'ailleurs, Dean n'avait absolument aucun problème avec le fait que son petit frère sorte avec des mecs _et_ des filles. Ce n'était pas très important pour lui parce qu'il avait toujours voulu que Sam soit lui-même et libre, mais il avait toujours dû faire attention avec John et il avait essayé d'aider son frère comme il le pouvait. Maintenant que ce n'était plus nécessaire, Dean décida d'essayer de caser Sam et Gabriel ensemble. Juste pour le fun.

« Gabe ? », dit Dean en tournant la tête vers l'autre côté de la chambre où Gabriel était assis sur son lit avec son ordinateur portable sur ses genoux. Le plus âgé leva lentement les yeux de son écran et lâcha un « hmm ? » en réponse.

« J'étais en train de penser que tu étais totalement le type de mon frère, ça te dirait d'aller faire un truc avec lui un de ces quatre ? », demanda Dean.

 _Wow, très subtil, Winchester. Tu pouvais pas rendre la chose encore plus évidente !?_ Dean était absolument nul pour ce qui était de caser les gens ensemble. Il se rappelait encore de la fois où il avait vainement essayer d'arranger le coup entre son meilleur ami, Benny, et une gonzesse dans un bar. Ce dernier avait fini avec un œil au beurre noir et un gros paquet d'ecchymoses de la part du petit ami de la fille. Mais cette fois-ci ça ne pouvait que marcher car Gabriel était cool et c'était impossible que Sam ne l'apprécie pas. Pas vrai ?

Gabriel se mit à rire.

« - Ça dépend.

\- Ça dépend de quoi ?

\- Ça dépend de si ton frère est mon type aussi. »

Maintenant Dean riait également.

« C'est quoi 'ton type' alors ? »

Gabriel pencha légèrement la tête et fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant à la réponse qu'il allait donner.

« Plus grand que moi... je préfère les bruns mais s'il est sexy le blond me va aussi et... hmm... le plus important : des yeux de chiot de couleur noisette ! » répondit Gabriel avec un air malicieux.

« Mec... tu vas vraiment tomber amoureux de mon frère. »

oOo

-Au même moment dans la chambre 122-

Sam jeta un coup d'œil à son plan pour vérifier que la porte où '122' était écrit sur un petit tableau était bien la bonne. Il frappa et rangea rapidement le plan dans son sac. Il n'eut pas à beaucoup attendre avant d'entendre les pas de quelqu'un se rapprochant de lui, le bruit sourd des pieds nus sur le plancher faisait écho dans ses oreilles. Peu après la porte s'ouvrit et Sam se tint devant un jeune homme qui était plus petit que lui et qui dû s'y reprendre à deux fois pour obtenir une meilleure vue du Winchester. Ses cheveux noirs ondulés étaient en désordre, ils partaient littéralement dans toutes les directions. Il portait un jogging gris, un tee-shirt noir et une paire épaisse de lunettes noires qui avaient glissé sur le bout de son nez. Derrière elle, de grands yeux bleus le regardait avec confusion.

« Sam Winchester. Ton nouveau colocataire. », annonça Sam, mettant fin au silence un peu _trop_ gênant. Le plus petit acquiesça, la confusion sur son visage disparaissant peu à peu.

« - Castiel Novak, heureux de te rencontrer, répondit-t-il d'une petite voix. Il leva une main en direction de Sam qui la serra poliment.

\- Novak comme dans...

\- Oui, comme dans le nom du lycée. Mon père est le proviseur de l'école » expliqua-t-il d'un air embarrassé, ses joues se colorant légèrement en rose. Sam se mit à ricaner en pensant à ce que Dean dirait s'il voyait Castiel à ce moment-là. Il essayait de le cacher -aux autres _et_ à lui-même- agressivement, mais Sam savait qu'il aimait plutôt bien les mecs. C'était tellement évident.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? Lui demanda son nouveau colocataire alors qu'il n'avait toujours pas arrêté de rigoler.

\- C'est... c'est rien. J'étais juste en train de penser à ce que mon frère dirait s'il te rencontrait. » répondit-t-il en essayant de se calmer. Il était probablement en train de lui donner la plus mauvaise impression du monde.

Castiel semblait légèrement déconcerté, cela ne dura pas longtemps avant qu'il ne lui sourit poliment. Il ouvrit un peu plus la porte de manière à laisser Sam entrer. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant, il était vraiment épuisé, cette journée avait été longue. Son colocataire ferma la porte derrière lui et marcha dans sa direction. Ils se tenaient au milieu de la petite pièce.

« - Je dors du côté gauche donc je présume que tu vas prendre le droit ? Mais si ça ne te va pas je peux-

\- Non, non, ça va. » le coupa Sam en lui adressant un sourire fatigué. Castiel hocha la tête et s'assit sur son lit en reprenant le livre qu'il devait supposément lire avant que Sam ne l'interrompe. De son côté, le cadet Winchester jeta son sac sur son lit et commença à le défaire. Il rangea quelques trucs dans sa petite table de chevet et plia soigneusement ses habits en les disposant dans son côté du placard.

Il tomba dans son lit dans un petit soupir, tournant légèrement la tête pour regarder Castiel. Le jeune homme était assis sur son lit en tailleur, toujours en train de lire. Sam pensa une nouvelle fois à la réaction que Dean pourrait avoir envers Cas.

« - Tu as quel âge ?, lui demanda Sam.

\- 16, fût la courte réponse de l'autre garçon. Et puisque que mon père aime mettre des élèves du même âge dans une chambre, je présume que tu as 16 ans aussi. » Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, c'était plutôt une constatation.

Un silence s'installa de nouveau, ce n'était pas gênant, c'était agréable. Castiel ne levait pas les yeux de son livre, il lisait sans s'arrêter, Sam était juste allongé sur son lit. Il avait les yeux fermés et pensait à tout et rien.

« - Je pense que mon frère t'apprécierait, dit soudainement Sam. Son colocataire tourna la tête vers lui et un pli se forma sur son front quand il fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu crois ? Et, hmm... tu as un frère ?

\- Yep, Dean. Dean Winchester, il est venu ici avec moi, répondit-il en s'asseyant pour adopter une position plus confortable. Castiel acquiesça, essayant de cacher sa soudaine curiosité en se concentrant de nouveau sur son livre.

\- Hmm..., commença-t-il en essayant de paraître in-intéressé, comment est-il ?

\- Oh, il est génial ! Vraiment, tu vas l'adorer, il est intelligent et protecteur, parfois un peu trop sarcastique, mais il est drôle et un peu plus détendu depuis que papa est... hmm, depuis qu'il est mort. »

Castiel fronça les sourcils et pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Il se sent mieux parce que votre père est mort ? Les gens ne sont pas supposés dire de bonnes choses sur les personnes qu'ils présentent ? »

Sam se mordit la lèvre.

« C'est compliqué, Castiel... Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler. Pas maintenant. »

Il hocha la tête en signe de compréhension, il était un peu curieux -ce qui était contraire à ses principes- mais il ne poussa pas plus Sam.

« - Il a quel âge ? On a peut-être quelques cours ensemble, demanda Castiel pour le distraire du précédent sujet de conversation. Sam ricana.

\- J'en doute. Il a 18 ans, on a deux ans d'écart, je ne pense pas que vous ayez des cours ensemble.

\- Pourquoi tu en doutes ? J'ai sauté certains cours parce que les professeurs ont vu à quel point les enseignements m'ennuyaient. J'ai sûrement quelques cours avec lui », répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Les yeux de Sam s'écarquillèrent d'étonnement.

« - Oh, wow, alors..., dit-il en souriant. Le silence confortable revint mais ne dura pas longtemps.

\- Tu penses vraiment qu'il pourrait m'apprécier ? »

Sam sourit largement.

« Oh que oui. »

oOo

Dean attendait Sam à l'entrée principale de l'internat. Il était un peu nerveux à cause de son 'premier jour de cours'. L'école avait toujours été une torture pour lui, s'il n'avait pas eu Sammy, Lisa et Benny, il aurait arrêté d'y aller sur le champs. Personne ne l'appréciait, on l'embêtait et on l'insultait toute la journée. Mais sa 'nouvelle vie' était géniale, tout changeait donc pourquoi pas ça aussi ?

Sam tapota son épaule ce qui le sortit de ses pensées. Il sourit rapidement en se tournant vers son frère.

« - Hey, Sammy ! Bien dormi ?

\- Comme si j'étais au paradis ! Seigneur, ces matelas sont tellement confortables, répondit le plus jeune des Winchester en se dirigeant vers la sortie de l'internat, un gigantesque sourire planté sur le visage. Dean ricana.

\- T'as vu ça ! puis après un petit silence, hey, t'as quelque chose de prévu demain soir ? »

Sam fronça légèrement les sourcils et se tourna vers son frère.

« Non pourquoi ? »

Dean sourit malicieusement.

« Parce que nous allons au bar de la petite ville en bas de la route avec Gabriel et sa sœur Cassie. »

Le plus jeune s'arrêta immédiatement et agrippa le bras de son frère.

« What the !? Mec ! Depuis combien de temps on est là ? Dix ? Douze heures ? Et tu veux déjà me faire traîner avec une bande d'idiots ? »

Son frère se mit à rire.

« Allez, Sammy ! Gabe est génial ! Crois moi, tu vas l'adorer. »

Sam plissa les yeux. « Dean, je ne vais pas à un putain de blind date avec toi. »

Dean roula des yeux. « Relax, Sammy. On en reparlera plus tard, ok ? »

Et il reprit sa route dans le bâtiment scolaire, laissant derrière lui un Sam énervé.

oOo

Son premier cours était celui d'histoire avec un professeur appelé 'Metatron' -probablement le nom le plus étrange que Dean n'ait jamais entendu-. Gabriel lui avait fait une classification des professeurs du lycée en les rangeant dans trois catégories : le Paradis, l'Enfer et ni l'un ni l'autre. Ce gars était le premier à faire partie de la liste de _ni l'un ni l'autre._ Malheureusement il n'avait pas le même cours d'histoire que Gabe, il dût trouver la salle tout seul. Il réussit cet exploit à temps, il eut donc le temps de parler à son professeur et de se présenter aux élèves qui étaient arrivés avant la seconde sonnerie. Un putain de bon départ.

Le cours avait commencé depuis dix minutes, le professeur parlait de quelque chose et Dean était assis sur sa chaise, faisant tourner un stylo entre ses doigts. Il pouvait sentir le regard des autres élèves dans son dos, sur les côtés, littéralement de partout. Ce n'était pas comme dans son ancien lycée, on ne le regardait pas dans le but de planifier les prochaines choses qu'on allait lui faire subir, ils étaient juste curieux. Il aimait bien, d'une certaine façon.

« Ça vous dérangerait de reposer votre attention sur _moi,_ s'il-vous-plaît? Je sais qu'avoir un nouvel élève est 'excitant' mais ce n'est pas une raison valable pour ignorer le professeur » dit M. Metatron -son nom sonnait toujours aussi bizarre, au passage- d'un ton ennuyé, c'était la seconde fois qu'il réclamait l'attention de la classe.

Quelques élèves marmonnèrent quelque chose que Dean ne comprit pas mais toute sorte de conversation mourut définitivement quand la porte s'ouvrit. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la personne qui interrompait le cours.

Un jeune homme venait d'entrer dans la salle. Il portait un trench-coat beige, un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche et une cravate bleue qui n'avait pas été correctement nouée. Il avait des cheveux sexy, noirs et bouclés qui partaient dans tous les sens et des yeux bleus qui fixaient une chaise au milieu de la classe. Certains élèves grognèrent, tout comme M. Metatron.

« M. Novak, nouveau record ! Vous avez dépassé les dix minutes aujourd'hui » dit-il avec une voix empreinte de sarcasme.

Le garçon s'assit et posa son trench-coat sur le dos de sa chaise. Il haletait, on pouvait facilement deviner qu'il avait couru jusqu'à la salle.

« Je- Je suis désolé mon- monsieur Metatron … ça n'arrivera plus » bégaya-t-il en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Le professeur roula des yeux et se tourna vers le tableau.

« Peu importe. Que tout le monde écoute bien, vous devez lire ces pages, pigé ? », dit-il en écrivant quelques numéros au tableau.

Alors que presque toute la classe hochait la tête et commençait à chercher son livre, Dean n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du jeune homme qui était entré dans la salle quelques minutes plus tôt. Il était assis à quelques mètres de lui, dans la rangée en face de Dean. Metatron l'avait appelé _M. Novak_ donc Dean supposa que c'était l'un des frères de Gabe... mais lequel ?

Il le regardait encore quand il se tourna pour attraper quelque chose dans son sac, mais quand il se releva leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. C'était étrange car aucun d'eux ne tournait le regard -et d'une certaine façon, Dean ne le _voulait_ pas-. Ils continuèrent à se fixer pendant un sacré bout de temps.

« Novak et Winchester. Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans _lisez_? »

La voix du professeur fit tourner le regard de l'autre garçon qui continua ce qu'il faisait précédemment. Dean sortit lui-aussi son livre d'histoire.

Le cours passa sans autre étrange incident, Dean regarda juste ce garçon une ou deux fois. La cloche sonna, annonçant la fin du cours, presque toute la classe se leva et partit à l'unisson comme s'ils n'étaient qu'une personne et non au moins vingt. Dean fut l'un des derniers élèves à quitter la salle. Le prochain cours était sur la politique avec M. McLeod -ou Crowley comme tout le monde l'appelait car comme Gabe lui avait expliqué, il détestait son nom-. Mais il n'étais pas seulement nommé _Crowley_ , il y avait aussi _le roi des enfers_ , ce qui expliquait le fait que la motivation de Dean se rapprochait de zéro.

Il se mit en route vers son cours dans un soupir. Malheureusement il fut en retard et la pièce était déjà remplie d'étudiants quand il fit son entrée. L'homme en face de lui le regardait d'un air mauvais, Dean eut des frissons dans toute sa colonne vertébrale. Il était fichu.

« M. Winchester, je présume ? » dit-il avait une dégoûtante douceur dans la voix. Dean hocha la tête pour confirmer. « Ah. Bon, comme vous êtes nouveau, je serais clément. _Vous_ allez m'écrire une dissertation et j'en fais cadeau au reste de la classe. Je ne voudrais pas vous rendre impopulaire pour votre premier jour. »

Dean déglutit avec peine et acquiesça.

« M-Merci monsieur. »

M. Crowley roula des yeux et agita une main en direction de la classe.

« Oui, oui, peu importe. Maintenant allez vous asseoir à côté de Novak. »

Novak ? Attendez...

Les yeux de Dean parcoururent la classe jusqu'à ce qu'il déniche la place libre à côté du … garçon aux cheveux bruns du cours précédent. Il déglutit de nouveau et marcha jusqu'à la table.

Yep, il était fichu.

* * *

Et oui, les choses avancent, Dean fait la rencontre de la fameuse "Cassie" qui s'avère être Castiel, même s'il n'en a aucune idée !

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce second chapitre, laissez-moi une review ! A la semaine prochaine pour la suite.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapitre 3_

 _Disclaimer :_ L'univers de Supernatural ne m'appartient pas, cette histoire non plus, je ne fais que la traduire

 _Rating :_ M

 _Pairing :_ Destiel  & Sabriel

 _Avertissement :_ Relation H/H

Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que ce troisième chapitre vous plaira, le Destiel sera mis en avant pendant quelques chapitres mais le Sabriel est présent également ! Donc pour les amateurs de Sabriel -comme moi- ne vous inquiétez pas ça ne saurait tarder à avancer entre ces deux-là ;) Pensez à descendre la page quand vous voyez une astérisque, les explications sont plus bas !

Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine !

* * *

Dean zigzaguait entre les rangées de chaises et de tables, les yeux fixés sur la place vide à côté du garçon aux yeux bleus. Il sentit de nouveau ces regards curieux sur lui, et si être fixé de la sorte lui avait fait se sentir bien la première fois, ça le mit quelque peu mal à l'aise cette fois-ci. Enfin, surtout quand il remarqua qu'une certaine paire d'yeux bleus le regardait aussi.

Après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, il atteint finalement la table et jeta en un geste rapide son sac à dos et sa veste en cuir sur le dossier de sa chaise. Il voulut s'asseoir mais ces yeux glissèrent sur le sol. Ils rencontrèrent ceux du garçon à côté de lui et bon sang ! S'ils lui avaient semblé magnifiques de loin, ils étaient -littéralement- hypnotisants de près. Ni lui ni l'autre garçon ne détourna le regard et même si c'était étrange, Dean ne le _voulait_ même pas.

« Dépêche-toi de t'asseoir, Winchester, tu veux ? Ou est-ce que tu préfères que je donne une dissertation à _toute la classe_? » la voix de M. Crowley arracha Dean aux yeux du garçon. La rage dans sa voix renforçait d'autant plus son accent et il sentit un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale.

« N-non m-mon-monsieur... Euh, oui je veux dire, o-oui, je vais m'asseoir », bégaya Dean alors que le professeur roulait des yeux.

L'étudiant s'assit rapidement et se mordit légèrement la lèvre. _Bravo, Winchester. Bravo. Pourquoi ne pas fixer ce gars encore un peu plus longtemps ? Histoire de montrer à tout le monde à quel point tu es bizarre. Beau commencement._

« Bien, bien, mes petits rats. Puisque j'ai un peu la flemme aujourd'hui, vous allez lire les pages 68 à 72 puis vous ferez les exercices, annonça M. Crowley tout en observant ses ongles. Vous avez vingt minutes, ensuite nous comparerons vos résultats. Les petits chanceux qui n'y arriveront pas à temps devront écrire 'Je ferais mieux de travailler plus dur la prochaine fois' 66 fois comme devoir. Maintenant au boulot ! »

Toutes les personnes autour de Dean commencèrent rapidement à sortir leurs affaires. Au début il fut un peu déconcerté par la panique des autres étudiants, puis il commença à sortir lui-aussi son livre. Il vit du coin de l'œil le garçon aux yeux bleus sortir une paire épaisse de lunettes noires et les mettre. Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant à quel point il était adorable.

 _Mec, pas de crush sur les gars ! Les filles, tu aimes les filles ! Les filles mignonnes avec des lunettes mignonnes sont mignonnes, lui ne l'est pas ! Compris !?_

Dean reporta rapidement son attention sur son livre d'école. Ils devaient lire cinq pages et faire les exercices correspondants -au moins deux par page-. En vingt minutes !? C'était de la folie, il ne pouvait même pas espérer en finir la moitié à la fin du temps imparti.

« Winchester, je ne vous vois pas travailler », s'écria M. Crowley au devant de la classe.

Dean sursauta et se mit immédiatement au travail. Seigneur, Gabriel n'avait pas menti quand il lui avait dit que Crowley était au premier rang de la liste des enfers. Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, il semblait l'avoir dans son collimateur.

Le reste des vingt minutes passa beaucoup trop vite, et comme il l'avait prédit, Dean n'avait même pas fait la moitié du travail. Super.

Pendant que M. Crowley était occupé à comparer les résultats des élèves, Dean s'autorisa à regarder le garçon à côté de lui quelques fois. C'était incroyable de voir à quel point il était stupéfiant vu de près. Ses traits étaient fins mais pas comme ceux d'un enfant, les lunettes étaient posés sur un nez aquilin et ses lèvres étaient teintées d'un rose léger. Elles semblaient si douces...

« Winchester ! Tu écoutes !? »

Dean fut arraché de son rêve éveillé et se tourna vers M. Crowley.

« O-Oui, bien sûr monsieur », bégaya-t-il.

Crowley recommença à comparer les exercices et Dean prit une grande inspiration. Bon sang, il détestait ce gars.

Quand il se tourna pour reprendre son observation de M. _Stunning_ *, -Dean avait décidé de le surnommer comme ça vu qu'il ne connaissait pas son prénom, mais bon sang ! Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Dean, aies des pensées hétéro!- il rencontra le regard de l'autre garçon. Est-ce qu'il était en train de l'observer ? Leurs yeux restèrent 'accrochés' ensemble, ils étaient assis là, juste à se fixer, pour une éternité.

La cloche sonna -enfin- et les libéra jusqu'au prochain cours. M. _Stunning_ se précipita hors de la salle et Dean sortit quelques secondes plus tard. Il quitta la salle avec une dissertation à écrire plus 'Je ferais mieux de travailler plus dur la prochaine fois' pour soixante-six fois. Youpi.

oOo

Les deux prochains cours passèrent à une vitesse folle. Le premier était le cours de biologie avec une professeur qui avait insisté pour qu'on l'appelle par son prénom, Naomi -elle appartenait à la liste des enfers pour sûr- et puis éducation physique avec M. Balthazar -lui était sur la liste du Paradis-. Malheureusement Dean n'avait pas cours de biologie et d'EPS avec M. _Stunning_ mais c'était enfin l'heure du déjeuner.

Il se fraya un chemin jusqu'au réfectoire où Gabe l'attendait, une fille rousse et souriante à ses côtés.

« Dean'o ! », s'écria-t-il, faisant tressauter la sucette au coin de sa bouche.

« Gabe, hey ! », répondit Dean à bout de souffle en donnant à Gabe un sourire en coin. Il était toujours un peu fatigué à cause du cours d'éducation physique.

Gabriel tapota l'épaule de Dean et inclina la tête en direction de la fille.

« Dean, je te présente Char, enfin, Charlie. »

La fille -Charlie- le regarda pendant plusieurs secondes et sourit à Gabe.

« Bon sang Novak, tu avais raison. »

Gabriel ricana devant le visage déconcerté de Dean et Charlie se mit aussi à rigoler.

«- Heureuse de te rencontrer, Dean. Gabe m'a un peu parlé de toi », dit-elle quand elle fut calmé.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui, il m'a dit que tu allais probablement être le gars qui se marierait avec Cassie », répondit-elle avant de se remettre à rigoler. Avant que Dean n'ait eu le temps de répliquer, elle reprit « Bon on va manger les gars ? Je meurs de faim. »

Elle tourna les talons et s'engagea dans le self avant d'attendre une réponse, ses cheveux roux se balançant d'un côté et de l'autre à chaque pas.

« Je l'aime bien », annonça Dean en souriant à son colocataire. Gabe ricana et le poussa à l'intérieur.

oOo

« - Cinq pages ? Wow, il était vraiment de mauvaise humeur », Charlie adressa à Dean un regard empli de pitié puis elle piocha dans ce qu'il semblait être des pâtes.

\- Yep, je suppose. Maintenant je me retrouve à devoir écrire une dissertation _et_ 'Je ferais mieux de travailler plus dur la prochaine fois' soixante-six fois, soupira-t-il.

\- Outch. » dit Gabe en prenant un croc de son burger qui semblait juste _légèrement_ meilleur que les pâtes de Charlie.

Dean regarda autour de lui, il s'était habitué à ce que les gens le fixent -ils l'avaient fait pendant toute la journée- mais maintenant seulement les filles continuaient à le regarder. Et bon sang, ces regards commençaient à devenir de plus en plus gênants à chaque seconde.

« Gabe, c'est normal qu'elles me fixent comme ça ? Je commence à comprendre comment les gens connus** se sentent. »

Charlie se mit à rire, tout comme Gabriel, mais Dean resta assis là à se sentir incroyablement mal à l'aise.

« Calme toi, chéri, c'est normal. T'es nouveau et mignon donc elles te regardent », lui expliqua Charlie. « Donne-leur quelques jours et elles arrêteront. »

Dean gémit et engloutit une poignée de frites.

« Eh ! Char, regarde. Les amazones », Gabe pencha légèrement la tête en direction d'un groupe de filles qui fixait Dean avait le même regard affamé que toutes les autres, mais avec encore plus d'intensité. Char ricana.

« Putain, Lydia a l'air de vouloir dévorer notre pauvre ami. »

Dean roula des yeux alors que les deux autres continuaient à se moquer de lui. Il engouffra d'autres frites dans sa bouche tout en observant M. _Stunning_ qui était assis à une table dans un coin du réfectoire. Bon sang, il devrait vraiment arrêter de l'appeler comme ça.

« - Hey Gabe ? Dit-il sans détourner le regard du garçon.

\- Yep ?

\- Ce gars, il pointa le garçon assis quelques tables plus loin, Crowley a dit qu'il était un Novak. C'est lequel de tes frères déjà ? »

Gabriel tourna la tête et se mordit la lèvre quand il vit que Dean était en train de pointer Cassie – Castiel. Il regarda Charlie, quémandant un peu d'aide. Il lui avait expliqué son dernier plan et même s'il était un peu méchant, elle l'avait trouvé drôle. Elle comprit la situation et inventa rapidement un mensonge.

« Oh, ce n'est pas un des frères de Gabriel. Novak est un nom commun par ici. »

Dean sembla la croire. « Hmm... Comment il s'appelle ? »

Charlie adressa à Gabe un sourire triomphant et se réinstalla dans son siège pour lui faire comprendre que c'était à son tour. Elle n'aimait pas spécialement mentir, surtout alors que Dean était vraiment gentil, mais Gabe aurait tout fait pour une bonne farce et elle lui en devait toujours une car il l'avait aidée à obtenir le numéro de cette fille mignonne – Dorothy.

« Il s'appelle Castiel, pourquoi ? », on pouvait entendre le sous-entendu dans sa voix. Il avait très bien remarqué le regard que jetait Dean à son frère, c'était plus qu'évident.

Il hocha la tête, ne détournant toujours pas les yeux de Castiel. Charlie échangea un regard entendu avec Gabe et chuchota quelque chose comme 'je les ship à fond'.

« - Je pense que tu devrais aller lui parler, dit Gabriel en toute innocence, comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu venir.

\- Quoi ? Non ! », s'exclama Dean en continuant à manger.

Charlie sourit à Dean.

« Et pourquoi ? La façon dont tu le regardes ne laisse aucun doute », dit-elle en prenant une bouchée de pâtes.

Le Winchester la regarda, surpris.

« - Quoi ? Non !

\- Allez, tu peux nous le dire ! Je veux dire, je suis lesbienne et il est bi donc... », expliqua Charlie avec un grand sourire. Gabriel commença à rire et sortit une sucette de sa poche, poussant son assiette vide sur le côté.

Dean piocha dans ses frites.

« - Quoi ? Je... NON !

\- Donc tu es toujours dans le placard... hmm.

\- Quoi ? Non ! Je-je veux dire... oui ? Quel placard !?

\- Est-ce que tu veux bien arrêter de dire 'Quoi ? Non !', quémanda Charlie dans un petit ricanement.

\- Non », murmura-t-il, un peu fâché.

Charlie et Gabe se mirent à rire en voyant la moue enfantine de Dean et recommencèrent à le taquiner. Il les aimait bien, vraiment, mais ils étaient vraiment insupportables. Il avait enfin terminé son repas, Gabe et Charlie se moquaient toujours de lui et -même s'il ne le voulait pas- il devait bien admettre que certaines de leurs blagues étaient drôles.

« - Ok les gars, arrêtez de vous foutre de ma gueule. J'ai latin avec Mme Mills maintenant, annonça Dean en se levant, attrapant son sac à dos et sa veste.

\- Oui, désolée. Ton premier jour n'est peut-être pas le meilleur pour te questionner sur ta sexualité, s'excusa Charlie en concernant son ton taquin, se levant elle-aussi. Dean roula des yeux mais sourit quand même.

\- Peu importe, on se voit tout à l'heure sur le parking, ok ? Ash, Urie, Zach, Anna et Alfie viennent aussi, dit Gabe. Il était presque dans le couloir et Dean ne comprenait pas à moitié ce qu'il disait.

\- Est-ce qu'il vient de dire sur le parking ? Demanda-t-il à Charlie qui marchait derrière lui.

\- Yep, on va souvent là-bas après les cours. On traîne un peu, tu vois ? »

Dean acquiesça.

« - Ça semble amusant.

\- Ça l'est, même si Zack et Urie sont bizarres des fois, sourit-elle en s'arrêtant de marcher. Ok, Deanie, je dois y aller. J'ai cours de maths, on se voit plus tard ! »

Elle lui donna un gros câlin avant de partir en direction d'un des couloirs. Dean sourit brièvement et se mit en marche vers son prochain cours. Charlie était géniale, tout comme Gabe. Benny et Lisa lui manquaient, c'était sûr, mais son nouveau lycée était super.

Il avait raison quand il s'était dit que tout irait mieux désormais...

oOo

Sam avait lui-aussi passé une super journée. Il avait eu maths, chimie, sport, anglais et histoire et il s'était déjà fait des amis. Kevin et Jessica – ou Jess. Les deux étudiants étaient vraiment gentils et Sam les avait apprécié dès la première minute. Et la meilleure chose était qu'ils avaient presque le même emploi du temps que lui.

Ils marchaient en direction du self, Kevin parlait du jeu sur ordinateur qu'il avait acheté quelques jours auparavant, il avait d'ailleurs proposé à Sam de venir l'essayer chez lui un de ces quatre. Quant à Jess, elle se recoiffait pour être sûre de ne pas ressembler à un épouvantail -ce qui n'était pas le cas mais on ne sait jamais...-. Elle avait un énorme crush sur Sam et ça se voyait à dix kilomètres. Kevin l'avait de suite vu, il la connaissait depuis bien trop longtemps, mais le Winchester n'avait pas l'air de comprendre les allusions que la jeune fille faisait.

Par exemple : quand Sam avait dit qu'il n'avait jamais regardé 'Avengers : L'Ère d'Ultron', Jess avait répondu qu'elle avait acheté le DVD quelques semaines plus tôt tout en enroulant une mèche de ses cheveux blonds autour de son doigt, adoptant une posture séductrice. Sam avait juste dit 'ok, cool' et changé de sujet.

Kevin rigolait bien en observant Jess qui tentait de faire des approches subtiles, c'était comme regarder une de ces séries débiles que tout le monde détestait mais en mieux.

Ils atteignirent finalement le réfectoire, les terminales étaient en train de sortir.

Jess poussa un soupir. « Bon sang... ils peuvent pas se dépêcher ? Je meurs de faim ! »

Kevin ricana. « Calme toi, Jess. »

Sam acquiesça. « Oui, Kevin a raison. Calme toi Jess. »

La fille blonde roula des yeux mais sourit à Sam -pas aussi subtilement qu'elle le pensait-.

Sam lui sourit également, il ne regarda pas où il allait pendant une seconde. Quelqu'un le percuta et il partit en arrière. Il se retrouva par terre quelques secondes plus tard.

« - Bon sang ! Regarde où tu marches ! Grogna-t-il en se relevant.

\- Tu devrais peut-être en faire de même », répondit l'autre personne qui se relevait également.

Sam leva les yeux vers la personne qu'il venait de percuter.

Le cadet des Winchester se tenait devant un garçon assez petit qui portait un tee-shirt vert, un jean et des baskets. Ses cheveux dorés étaient tirés derrière ses oreilles et ses yeux de couleur whisky le détaillaient minutieusement.

Le regard de Sam s'adoucit.

« Désolé, tu as raison. Je ferais mieux de regarder où je marche. »

L'autre gars sourit légèrement.

« Pas de problèmes, c'était de ma faute de toute façon... »

Ils restèrent planté là à se fixer jusqu'à ce que l'étranger semble se souvenir de quelque chose d'important.

« Merde, hmm... Encore désolé. Je dois y aller. Les cours et tout, tu vois ? »

Sur ces mots, le garçon continua à marcher mais il se tourna une dernière fois pour regarder Sam avant de disparaître dans un couloir. Quand il se tourna vers Kevin et Jess, ses joues étaient légèrement colorées. Kevin se mit à rire tandis que Jess donnait l'impression d'avoir mangé un citron. Le Winchester essaya de dévier le sujet en s'engageant dans le self.

« On va manger ou quoi ? »

* * *

* _Stunning_ : Ça veut dire stupéfiant, étourdissant en français mais je me voyais mal traduire l'expression dans la fic. M. Stupéfiant ça rend moins bien que M. Stunning je trouve. A la base, le vrai surnom que Dean donne à Cas dans la fic c'est « _Mr. Stunning as fuck_ » mais je voulais pas non plus trop en rajouter dooonc j'ai juste laissé Stunning. J'espère que ça ne gêne personne car j'ai laissé quelques autres petits mots/expressions en anglais dans les autres chapitres, tout sera expliqué et traduit donc pas d'inquiétude ! Voilà voilà

** _... comment les gens connus se sentent :_ BON ! Là c'est pas du touuuut l'expression dite dans le texte d'origine mais je n'avais aucune idée de comment la traduire x) le truc de base c'était « how glittler pumps feel like » donc en gros « comment les chaussures (à talons) à paillettes se sentent » et euh... vous comprendrez bien que ça n'avait pas tellement de sens en français... xD

A la semaine prochaine pour le quatrième chapitre ! Pensez à me laisser une review ! A bientôt


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapitre 4_

 _Disclaimer :_ L'univers de Supernatural ne m'appartient pas, cette histoire non plus, je ne fais que la traduire

 _Rating :_ M

 _Pairing :_ Destiel  & Sabriel

 _Avertissement :_ Relation H/H

Hello tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec le 4ème chapitre ! Comme d'habitude, si vous repérez un "*", descendez la page, les annotations sont en bas ! Merci pour les reviews, les fav et les follow, ça fait toujours énormément plaisir.

Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine ;)

* * *

Sam, Jess et Kevin prirent de quoi manger et s'assirent à une table avec Jo et deux autres étudiants -un garçon et une fille-. La fille s'avérait être la meilleure amie de Jo, Haley. Sam se souvint de ce qu'avait dit Ellen plus tôt, comme quoi cette fille était plus que maigre, il devait bien avouer que c'était vrai. Elle devrait manger sur le champs.

Le garçon s'appelait Samandriel, ou Alfie -Sam se demandait encore d'où pouvait bien venir ce surnom-. C'était un des meilleurs amis de Kevin et le cadet Winchester l'aimait bien. Mais Sam ne prêtait pas vraiment attention aux autres, son esprit restait focalisé sur la paire d'yeux Whisky, encore et toujours.

« - Sam, eh, tu écoutes ? Samandriel le sortit de ses pensées.

\- Hmm ? Quoi... hm désolé, tu parlais de quoi ? » Balbutia-t-il, encore un peu ailleurs.

Kevin et Alfie se mirent à rire.

« Kev vient de demander si on voulait venir chez lui après les cours pour essayer son nouveau jeu. »

Sam acquiesça.

« - Oui, bien sûr. Je viendrai.

-Super ! Hey Alfie... », Sam s'égara de nouveau. Il piocha dans sa salade en pensant au garçon qu'il avait vu plus tôt avant de réaliser qu'il ne connaissait toujours pas son prénom. Il leva la tête de son assiette et tira légèrement sur la manche de Jess pour capter son attention. Elle était en train de parler avec Jo et Haley à propos de quelque chose qui les faisait toutes glousser. Elle tourna immédiatement la tête vers lui, un énorme sourire planté sur le visage.

« - Oui, mon Sammy ?, sourit-elle.

\- Le garçon que j'ai percuté tout à l'heure... tu connais son prénom ? » Lui demanda Sam en fronçant les sourcils.

Les lèvres de Jessica formèrent une fine ligne et elle donna _encore une fois_ l'impression d'avoir avaler un citron. Jo et Haley commencèrent à pouffer de rire comme des folles et Kevin et Alfie essayèrent de ne pas éclater de rire.

« - De qui est-ce qu'il parle ? Demanda Samandriel à Kevin qui essayait de se calmer.

\- Oh je ne t'ai pas dit ? Sammy est rentré dans ton frère, répondit nonchalamment Kevin.

\- Lequel ? Demanda Alfie avec un grand sourire.

\- Le _Trickster*_ ou le garçon qui aime les abeilles ? Demanda Jo avec un sourire aussi large que celui d'Alfie.

\- Le _Trickster_ », souffla Jess avec les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Samandriel ricana.

« - Ok, ça explique pourquoi il est dans la lune.

\- Allez les gars, dites moi comment il s'appelle ! » Grogna Sam.

Toute la table rigola, enfin... presque, Jess semblait toujours énervée et la tête de Sam était renfrognée.

« - Nope, Sammy, ricana Jo tandis qu'elle se levait pour poser son plateau, tout comme Jess et Haley -pourquoi est-ce qu'elle en avait un ? Elle n'avait pas touché à son assiette-. Sam se tourna vers Kevin et Alfie qui rigolèrent de plus belle en se levant. Sam grogna et en fit de même.

\- Je m'appelle Sam, Jo. Compris ? »

La fille blonde lui donna un sourire mesquin.

« Bien sûr, Sammy. »

Ils marchèrent en direction de leur prochain cours avec un Sam énervé derrière eux.

oOo

Dean sortit de la salle juste après la sonnerie. Charlie l'attendait déjà en face de la porte et lui adressa un grand sourire. Il le lui rendit et ils quittèrent le bâtiment.

« Prêt à rencontrer les autres ? » Lui demanda-t-elle gaiement.

Dean répondit par un « hmm » ce qui la fit rigoler, elle lui tapa l'épaule.

« - Allez, tu vas les adorer ! Sois juste prudent avec Anna, ok ?

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il, légèrement confus.

\- Hmm... et bien, Anna est... hmm, elle passa une main sur sa nuque, elle est un peu bizarre, hmm... c'est à cause de cet accident... Je suis désolée mais je ne suis pas censée t'en dire plus ! »

Dean lui adressa un regard de supplication et elle soupira.

« - Ok, mais n'en parle pas à Gabe sinon il va me tuer !

\- Compris, répondit-il en mimant une fermeture devant sa bouche pour confirmer ses propos.

\- Ok, euh... Quand ils étaient plus jeunes, leur mère est morte dans un accident de voiture, elle s'arrêta une seconde et se tourna vers Dean, Anna était avec elle, elle était assise sur la banquette arrière.

\- Oh..., répondit Dean en se mordant la lèvre.

\- Ouais... elle ne s'en est pas vraiment remise, pas du tout en fait. C'était juste un enfant, qu'était-elle supposée faire ? Elle est allée trois fois en thérapie et deux fois en psychiatrie, et c'était sa décision.

\- Attends... elle y est allée par choix ? Pourquoi ? Lui demanda Dean en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Elle sait qu'elle est différente des autres. Elle a des moments d'égarement et elle entend quelqu'un qui lui parle, elle dit que c'est sa mère mais le psychologue a assuré qu'elle se construisait un monde imaginaire. Dans cet univers, sa mère lui parle, elle lui dit qu'elle est vivante dans notre monde mais pas en temps qu'humain, qu'elle est un ange. »

Dean déglutit et se frotta la nuque.

« - Wow, c'est- c'est affreux.

\- Oui, je sais. On n'en parle pratiquement jamais et pendant ses moments d'égarement, on l'ignore. C'est probablement parce que Gabe déteste quand on parle d'elle comme ça ou quand on agit différent quand elle 'n'est plus avec nous'. Il refuse que quiconque traite Anna comme si elle était mentalement dérangée, expliqua Charlie dans un soupir. On peut changer de sujet ? En parler me déprime vraiment. »

Dean lui adressa un petit sourire.

« Oui, pas de problèmes. Qui d'autre est-ce que je vais rencontrer ? »

Le visage de Charlie s'éclaira de nouveau.

« C'est mieux ! Il y aura Ash, un gars génial avec une coiffure horrible, Uriel, un peu grognon mais très drôle -parfois-. Zacharior, enfin Zach... »

La rousse continua à lui parler des autres pendant un moment mais Dean avait fini par ne plus écouter. Non pas parce qu'il s'ennuyait, il avait juste trouvé quelque chose de plus intéressant.

Il portait encore ses adorables lunettes. Il était assis, lisant un livre, ignorant les quelques étudiants qui se tenaient près de lui et qui lui lançaient dessus des boulettes de papiers ainsi que d'autres choses. Dean fronça les sourcils et s'arrêta de marcher.

« Char, attends une seconde..., marmonna-t-il. »

Charlie se retourna juste à temps pour voir Dean se diriger vers un petit groupe d'élèves. Elle voulut l'arrêter mais c'était déjà trop tard.

Il marcha vers le groupe d'adolescents qui rigolait et croisa les bras sur son torse, s'arrêtant devant un gars blond qui continuait à jeter des boulettes de papier.

« Tu veux bien arrêter, s'il-te-plaît ? » lui demanda Dean sur un ton provocateur.

Le gars se tourna vers lui et leva un sourcil.

« Je suis désolé mais tu me parles à moi ? » répliqua-t-il dans un accent britannique, plissant les yeux.

Les autres étudiants cessèrent leurs rires et jugèrent Dean avec le même regard. Ce dernier commençait à être un peu nerveux mais il aperçut Castiel du coin de l'œil. Le brun avait mis son livre de côté et le regardait, Dean ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière.

« Oui, je te confirme, dit-il d'un ton aussi assuré que possible. Et ce serait génial si tu arrêtais de lui jeter des trucs dessus. »

Il inclina la tête en direction de Castiel. Le blond éclata de rire.

« Tu dois être le nouveau donc je vais t'avertir une fois, et seulement une, répliqua-t-il après s'être calmé. Ne viens pas nous chercher la merde, ok ? Ou c'est nous qui viendrons te chercher la merde, d'accord chéri ? »

Dean commençait vraiment à s'énerver, ce gars avait le profil type du connard.

« Oh, j'aimerais te voir essayer, siffla-t-il en foudroyant du regard ce fils de pute. Tu veux bien arrêter de jeter des trucs sur les gens, maintenant ? »

Dean remarqua que de plus en plus de monde les observaient, se rassemblant dans des petits groupes autour d'eux. La nervosité du début était maintenant remplacée par de la confiance et de la rage. L'autre gars ne semblait pas satisfait de sa réponse et se rapprocha de lui d'un pas. On pouvait entendre des 'oh', 'putain' et 'il n'a pas pu' provenant de leur petite audience.

Le blond poussa Dean qui fut légèrement projeté en arrière. Il sourit et secoua la tête avec assurance.

« _C'était_ , gronda-t-il d'une voix forte, une très mauvaise idée. »

Le poing de Dean frappa le nez du gars juste quelques secondes plus tard. La petite assemblée commença à applaudir quand elle vit le blond perdre l'équilibre et tomber sur le sol, sa main recouvrant son nez ensanglanté. Il se recroquevilla sur le sol et gémit quelques insultes. Dean s'agenouilla à côté de lui, agrippant les cheveux du blond.

« Ok, je suis nouveau donc je vais t'avertir, une fois et seulement une. Ne viens pas me chercher la merde ou je viendrai te chercher la merde. » Il relâcha ses cheveux et tapota son épaule, ajoutant d'un ton mauvais « Et ne m'appelle pas 'chéri', c'est flippant. »

Il se releva et vit que Castiel le regardait toujours, ses yeux étaient rempli de terreur mais également de gratitude et de tendresse ce qui le fit sourire. Sa vue de Castiel fut emportée par quelques étudiants qui lui sautèrent dessus. Tous lui dirent qu'il avait était génial et qu'il avait super bien réagi, certains lui tapotèrent l'épaule et d'autres lui demandèrent son numéro de téléphone -comme cette fille brune, Bella ou quelque chose comme ça-.

Dean réussit enfin à s'extirper de l'attroupement de gens et rejoignit Charlie qui était avec Gabe et une poignée d'autres étudiants qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« Mec ! C'était génial ! » s'écria Charlie avec un grand sourire.

Dean ricana.

« Non, c'était... hmm, c'était rien. »

Charlie roula des yeux.

« Dean, tu ne te rends même pas compte de ce que tu as fait ! Tu as frappé Allistair, c'est le leader des 'démons', on les appelle comme ça, je sais que c'est bizarre mais ce sont des connards. Ils harcèlent les pauvres petits comme Castiel et tous ceux qui se confrontent à eux sont vite éjectés. Mais toi ? Bon sang, tu l'as mis par terre ! Mec, tu es fou. »

Dean afficha un rictus.

« Ouais, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit. »

Charlie échangea un regard malicieux avec Gabe, mais Dean ne leur demanda pas d'explication. Il se tourna vers les autres.

« Salut, je suis Dean. »

Les cinq personnes lui sourirent et deux ou trois d'entre elles ricanèrent.

« Ouais, je pense qu'on l'a compris, répondit un d'eux en levant une main vers Dean. Ash, salut. »

Le Winchester lui serra la main, essayant de se souvenir ce que Charlie avait dit plus tôt à propos de lui.

« Je suis Uriel et lui c'est Zach », se présenta un autre.

Dean leur serra tous la main et les saluèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive une fille rousse qui se tenait un peu en arrière. Elle regardait ailleurs et il supposa que c'était Anna. Soudain, ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Dean et elle lui sourit.

« Elle t'aime bien, dit-elle en inclinant la tête, faisant courir une main le long de ses cheveux. Je-je suis désolée, je... je suis Anna. »

Dean offrit un sourire chaleureux.

« Heureux de te rencontrer, Anna, il s'avança vers elle et chuchota. Dis-lui que je l'aime bien aussi. »

Il aperçut le grand sourire sur les lèvres d'Anna avant de se retourner vers les autres.

« - Bon, on y va ? Demanda-t-il en frottant ses mains.

\- Je vous avais dit qu'il était génial ! » rigola Gabriel avant de se diriger vers le parking.

Les autres se mirent à rire et le suivirent. Dean s'apprêtait à partir lui-aussi quand il entendit Allistair crier :

« Ce n'est _pas_ fini ! Tu vas le payer, espèce de débutant ! »

Dean ricana.

« Yep, bien sûr ! Préviens-moi quand tu te sens prêt pour une nouvelle partie ! »

Avec ces mots il quitta la foule et suivit Gabe, Char et les autres.

oOo

Il était tard dans l'après-midi quand Sam retourna dans sa chambre. Il était resté chez Kevin pendant des heures. Après avoir récupéré Alfie sur le parking, il était resté traîner avec quelques étudiants qu'il ne connaissait pas et Dean. Le garçon mignon qu'il avait percuté plus tôt dans la journée était là aussi. Ensuite, ils s'étaient rendus chez Kevin. Il ne dormait pas à l'internat comme Alfie et Sam, la maison de sa mère se trouvait juste à côté du lycée. Mme Tran leur avait préparé des cookies et du chocolat chaud qu'ils acceptèrent avec gratitude. Ils passèrent des heures à jouer au jeu vidéo et Sam devait vraiment reconnaître qu'il était génial.

Il était désormais de retour à l'internat, il toqua brièvement à la porte avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur. Il trouva Castiel assis sur son lit, un livre dans ses mains et des écouteurs aux oreilles. Le brun releva la tête en voyant du mouvement et retira ses écouteurs.

« - Bonjour Sam, le salua Castiel. Sa voix était différente de d'habitude et il semblait excité à propos de quelque chose.

\- Hey, Castiel. Tout va bien ? Lui demanda Sam en jetant son sac sous son lit et en s'essayant.

\- Oui, je pense que je vais bien, répondit-il. Mais il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange aujourd'hui. »

Sam fronça les sourcils.

« - Ah oui ?

\- Oui. Je... hmm.. Je lisais un livre dehors et hmm..., Castiel se frotta nerveusement la nuque. Je ne suis pas la personne la plus populaire de ce lycée et les autres étudiants aiment bien s'en prendre à moi. Je fais de mon mieux pour les ignorer la plupart du temps mais aujourd'hui ils n'arrêtaient pas de me jeter des trucs dessus. »

Sam se mordit la lèvre en écoutant et hocha la tête, encourageant Castiel à continuer.

« J'étais sur le point de partir parce que je n'arrivais plus à le supporter quand ce garçon avec qui j'ai quelques cours en commun est arrivé et leur a demandé d'arrêter. Je sais grâce au cours de politique que son nom de famille est Winchester donc j'ai supposé que c'était ton frère... L'autre étudiant, Allistair, a commencé à s'énerver et ton frère l'a frappé... il l'a frappé. Personne n'avait jamais frappé Allistair. Et je n'arrête pas de penser au fait qu'il ait fait ça pour moi. Tu comprends ? »

Sam ricana.

« Ouais, ça ressemble à Dean... »

Du coin de l'oeil, le cadet Winchester vit Castiel sourire.

* * *

*Trickster : En français "escroc", "farceur", "blagueur", ... J'ai choisi de garder l'expression anglaise vu que dans la série Gabriel est un Trickster donc je me voyais mal changer le mot.

Voilà pour ce chapitre ! j'espère qu'il vous aura plu, laissez-moi une review :D

A bientôt !


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapitre 5_

 _Disclaimer :_ L'univers de Supernatural ne m'appartient pas, cette histoire non plus, je ne fais que la traduire

 _Rating :_ M

 _Pairing :_ Destiel  & Sabriel

 _Avertissement :_ Relation H/H

Bonjouuur tout le monde ! Je suis super contente de vous retrouver avec ce cinquième chapitre, ça avance petit à petit ! J'espère que ça va vous plaire, toutes les informations sont en bas de la page, comme d'hab ! Bonne lecture ! :3

Juste une petite info sur ce chapitre : Le pdv change à un moment donné donc ne soyez pas trop étonné, vous êtes prévenus !

* * *

Dean et Gabriel rentraient à leur chambre. Ils avaient traîné avec les autres pendant des heures et Dean trouvait que ça avait été la meilleure journée qu'il avait passée depuis des années. Il avait discuté avec Char, Gabe et Ash la plupart du temps, Uriel et Zach semblaient un peu plus réservés mais le Winchester leur avait quand même parlé. Anna était restée avec Alfie donc quand un garçon plus jeune vint le chercher -Dean n'avait pas remarqué son frère qui se tenait en retrait, attendant que les autres le rejoigne- elle leur dit au revoir et s'en alla aussi.

Sur le chemin, Gabriel semblait complètement ailleurs. Il avait été légèrement dans la lune durant tout l'après-midi mais il paressait désormais complètement à l'ouest -il avait foncé dans deux portes en verre qui séparaient les différents couloirs-. Quand il se prit un mur, Dean ne put continuer à ignorer son comportement.

« Gabe, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu agis bizarrement tu sais ? »

Gabriel ne le regarda pas et ne répliqua rien, comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu.

Ils arrivèrent à leur chambre et Dean dût retenir Gabe par la manche pour qu'il ne se prenne pas la porte en pleine figure.

« Gabe, t'es là ? »

Son colocataire finit par se tourner vers lui.

« Hmm ? Quoi ? Oui, j'étais en train de … réfléchir. »

Dean leva un sourcil en déverrouillant la porte, il rentra à l'intérieur.

« - Hmm, hmm. Vraiment ?

\- Oui, juste... Je n'arrive pas à me sortir quelque chose de la tête », marmonna le blond, absent.

Il s'assit sur son lit et sortit une sucette de sa poche en se laissant tomber en arrière.

« - _Quelque chose_ ou _quelqu'un_ ? Ricana Dean en s'asseyant à leur bureau.

\- Quelqu'un, marmonna Gabriel en ne réfléchissant pas vraiment à ce qu'il disait. Je lui ai foncé dedans à midi... »

Dean sourit en commençant à faire ses devoirs de politique. J _e ferais mieux de travailler plus dur la prochaine fois_ , 1 sur 66. Génial.

« Ces yeux... » murmura Gabriel pour lui-même.

Dean afficha un rictus.

« - Ce gars te plaît vraiment, pas vrai ?

\- Hmm », répondit Gabriel.

Dean rigola et secoua la tête. Si Gabriel réagissait comme ça à cause d'un mec quelconque, qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire en voyant Sammy ?

oOo

Au beau milieu de la nuit, vers une ou deux heures du matin, Dean se réveilla. Il n'était pas un gros dormeur, il se réveillait à chaque bruit étrange qu'il entendait, ça faisait parti des exercices que lui avait fait faire son père. Le son qui l'avait sorti du sommeil était celui d'un téléphone qui vibre, mais ce n'était pas le sien, c'était celui de Gabriel.

« Gabe, réveille toi..., murmura-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux décoiffés. Ton téléphone. »

Dean put entendre l'autre garçon grogner dans le coin opposé de la pièce. Quelques secondes plus tard, le téléphone fut retiré de la table de nuit.

« Hmm ? » grommela son colocataire en passant une main dans ses cheveux avec lassitude. A la seconde où la personne qui venait d'appeler répondit, Gabriel se releva et s'assit dans son lit. « Cassie ! Tout va bien ? Tu as encore fait un cauchemar ? »

Dean s'assit également -un peu moins vite que Gabriel quand même- et lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Son colocataire ne tourna pas la tête vers lui et hocha lentement la tête pendant que la personne au téléphone continuait de parler.

« Cassie, hey, calme toi. Ça va. Ça va... Je peux venir dans ta chambre si tu veux ? » proposa Gabe doucement en se frottant le front. Il y eut une pause avant que l'interlocuteur ne réponde. « Cassie, tu peux venir dans _ma_ chambre si tu as peur de réveiller ton colocataire. Je suis sûr que Dean est d'accord. »

Gabriel lança un regard à Dean qui hocha la tête en réponse. La personne parla de nouveau et Gabe soupira. « Ouais, désolé, j'ai oublié de te dire que c'était mon nouveau colocataire... Donc tu veux venir ou pas ? »

Nouvelle pause.

« Non ? D'accord, pas de problèmes. Parle moi alors. Allonge toi et... parle jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes, d'accord ? Je t'écouterai. »

Dean s'étonna du ton doux employé par Gabe, c'était différent de son ton habituel, joyeux et naturel. Le Winchester s'allongea de nouveau et ferma les yeux.

« Allez, n'importe quoi. De quoi parlait ton rêve ou comment s'est passé ta journée ou... Je ne sais pas, des histoires d'enfants ? »

Dean tourna sa tête vers Gabriel une nouvelle fois. Le garçon s'était lui-aussi rallongé et écoutait son interlocuteur parler. L'aîné Winchester referma les yeux, espérant vite retrouver le sommeil.

A partir de là, il entendit Gabe répondre des mots du genre 'oui', 'continue', 'hmm' et 'd'accord'. Il pensait à leurs familles, à quel point elles se ressemblaient d'une certaine manière. Dean soupira et se tourna de l'autre côté, il faisait face au mur. Il sombra rapidement dans le sommeil.

oOo

Il était de nouveau en retard. Comment faisait-il pour être toujours en retard ? Castiel se démena pour sortir de son lit et enfiler un jean. Il se tourna vers le lit de son colocataire, Sam était déjà parti. Il enfila rapidement son sweat bleu préféré tout en trébuchant vers la porte, son sac dans la main gauche. Il était habitué à être en retard, il manquait terriblement de sommeil depuis que ses cauchemars avaient commencé. Gabriel essayait toujours de l'aider à se rendormir mais ça ne suffisait pas.

Il parcourut le bâtiment scolaire en un temps record. Heureusement, il avait cours d'art plastique avec Mme Barnes pendant les deux premières heures, elle comprenait son problème et était d'accord avec le fait qu'il arrive en retard de quelques minutes. Il essaya de se dépêcher néanmoins.

Quand il arriva finalement devant la salle, il se glissa à l'intérieur de la manière la plus discrète possible. Il réalisa que la place à côté de lui n'était plus vide. Il aperçut la silhouette de quelqu'un assis à la dernière rangée -sur la double table, sur la place de droite-. Quand il s'approcha, il reconnut la personne qui s'était assise à côté de sa place. C'était _Freckles*._ Castiel savait que son nom était Dean, mais il lui avait donné ce surnom avant de le savoir et il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait trouvé que ça collait plutôt bien la première fois.

Il baissa le regard en direction de ses chaussures et se glissa sur sa chaise. Il sentit _Freckles_ le regarder. _Ces yeux_. Castiel se réprimanda pour recommencer. Le jour d'avant il avait passé la majorité du temps à l'observer et quand il ne le pouvait pas, il pensait à lui. Il était juste... magnifique. Avec ces yeux verts pomme, entourés par ces longs cils noirs, cette peau hâlée, ces tâches de rousseurs adorables qui couvraient la presque totalité de ses joues et ces lèvres. Ces lèvres remplies et roses.

Il savait que c'était inapproprié de fixer les gens comme ça ou de penser à eux tout le temps, d'habitude il ne faisait pas ce genre de chose. Mais d'habitude il ne commençait pas à se sentir chaud et dégoulinant à l'intérieur quand il se trouvait près d'étrangers à qui il n'avait jamais parlé.

Il sentait toujours ses yeux verts sur lui et se tourna lentement -prudemment- vers lui pour le regarder. C'était comme le jour précédent. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et tous deux semblèrent quitter la réalité. Castiel se noya dans ces pupilles vertes et oublia tout, et il voulait vraiment dire _tout_.

« M. Novak, M. Winchester ? » la voix de Mme Barnes le tira de _Freckles_ -Dean- et le força à regarder son professeur. Elle se tenait devant le tableau sur lequel elle avait écrit les instructions de ce qu'ils devaient faire. Ses bras étaient croisés sur sa poitrine mais elle souriait chaleureusement.

« Vous voulez bien commencer à réfléchir à la façon dont vous allez traiter ce sujet ? » demanda-t-elle en pointant quelque chose qu'elle avait écrit au tableau. _Émotions et couleurs_. Castiel sentit le rouge lui monter au visage et il commença à sortir ses affaires d'art de son sac.

La première chose qu'il fit fut de dessiner un croquis de ce qu'il voulait faire, mais il finissait toujours avec une esquisse de pupilles vertes. Il soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille. Comment était-il supposé travailler avec _Freckles_ juste à côte de lui !?

Il décida de continuer avec son idée d'yeux verts. Comme suggéré sur le tableau, il écrivit son idée, fit un schéma pour voir à quoi ça devait ressembler et se mit au travail.

Le temps passa rapidement et la cloche sonna la fin de la première heure.

« Vous pouvez aller en pause si vous voulez » annonça Mme Barnes en quittant la salle pour se faire un café -elle faisait toujours ça-.

Castiel voulut jeter un rapide coup d'œil à _Freckles_ avant de continuer son dessin mais ce dernier était en train de le regarder avec le sourire le plus mignon qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il sentit ses joues devenir rouges en un instant, la sensation d'apaisement et de chaleur revint s'insinuer dans son corps et il tourna la tête le plus vite possible. Que sa foutu timidité aille se faire mettre !

« Hey » dit soudainement quelqu'un à ses côtés. Castiel tourna de nouveau la tête et vit _Freckles_ qui l'observait toujours. Attendez, est-ce qu' _il_ venait juste de... ?

« S-Salut ? » bégaya timidement Castiel. L'autre garçon émit un petit rire et bon Dieu ! C'était le plus beau son qu'il n'avait jamais entendu.

« Tu es Castiel pas vrai ? »

Il connaissait son nom. _Il connaissait son nom_. _IL_ connaissait _SON_ nom !?

Castiel fixa _Freckles_ avec des yeux grands ouverts avant de réaliser qu'il ne lui avait pas encore répondu.

« Quoi, hmm... oui c'est- c'est ça. »

 _Freckles_ lui fit un de ses sourires les plus mignons et Castiel avait l'impression de fondre comme de la glace.

Aucun d'eux ne parla pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que Castiel se souvienne de quelque chose d'important.

« Hmm, je voulais... hier tu... Je veux dire... Allistair et – et je... Je-Je voulais te dire merci... parce que je, hmm je suis... reconnaissant ? » bredouilla Castiel, pas très sûr de lui. « Je, hmm... Je te suis reconnaissant parce que tu m'as... aidé e-et tu... ne me connais même pas. »

Castiel rit nerveusement et détourna la regard. « Oublie ce que je viens de dire, d'accord ? Je suis un peu bizarre des fois. Tu peux imaginer que je t'ai remercier comme une personne normale? »

Il ne pouvait pas voir la tête de _Freckles_ à ce moment-là mais il pouvait littéralement _sentir_ qu'il faisait son sourire adorable de nouveau.

« Bien sûr. Pas de problèmes, Cas. »

 _Cas…_ Cas ? Il se tourna vers _Freckles_ de nouveau et voulut lui demander ce que 'Cas' signifiait mais Mme Barnes choisit ce moment pour revenir dans la salle avec une tasse de café dans les mains.

oOo

La seconde heure venait de se terminer et Castiel se fraya un chemin vers la sortie. Il avait travaillé sur le dessin des yeux pendant tout le cours et Mme Barnes avait annoncé qu'elle relèverait leurs travaux la semaine d'après.

Il était sur le chemin vers son prochain cours quand son frère Gabriel agrippa son bras pour l'arrêter.

« - Gabriel, qu-...

\- Cassie, t'as quelque chose de prévu ce soir ? Lui demanda son frère, le coupant rapidement. Castiel fronça les sourcils, confus.

\- Ce-ce soir ? Hmm, non... pourquoi ? » Bégaya-t-il.

Gabriel afficha un grand sourire et Castiel commença à ressentir un mauvais pressentiment. Ce sentiment qu'il avait toujours quand Gabriel préparait quelque chose.

« -Gabriel, pourquoi ? Répéta-t-il.

\- Hmm... Il semblerait que je nous aies organisé un double rancard », finit par répondre son frère, un petit sourire satisfait sur le visage.

Castiel ouvrit grand les yeux et sa bouche s'arrondit.

« - Tu... Tu as fait _quoi_ !?

\- Relax Cassie, relax. Tu vas bien l'aimer, ok ?

\- Gabriel, non, non ! PAS ENCORE ! Protesta Castiel en secouant fermement la tête. Gabriel poussa un soupir.

\- Allez, Cassie ! Ne sois pas comme ça...

\- Ne sois pas comme ça ? Bon sang Gabriel, tu avais essayé de me faire sortir avec une Fille. Tu te souviens à quel point c'était gênant ? Je ne vais jamais me faire avoir par toi de nouveau ! »

Gabriel se frotta la nuque nerveusement.

« - Je ne savais pas que c'était une fille, d'accord ? Elle avait dit que son nom était Alex donc j'ai..

\- Gabriel, s'il-te-plaît...

\- Non, Cassie. Ne me dis pas 'Gabriel s'il-te-plaît', ok ? Juste une fois... d'accord ? Je suis certain que c'est un mec et je sais que tu vas l'aimer, alors s'il-te-plaît. Juste une fois », le supplia Gabriel.

Castiel soupira et se pinça l'arête du nez.

« - D'accord.

-'D'accord je viendrai' ou 'd'accord fous-moi la paix espèce de cinglé' ? Ricana Gabriel.

\- Un peu des deux », marmonna Castiel sans enthousiasme.

Gabriel sourit malicieusement.

« Tu ne le regretteras pas. »

Le plus petit fit demi-tour pour partir mais Castiel le stoppa avant qu'il ne soit hors de vue.

« Comment il s'appelle ? » demanda-t-il en triturant sa manche.

Gabriel rit et éluda la question facilement.

« Ce ne serait pas un _blind_ date* si je te le disais, pas vrai ? »

Sur ces mots, il s'en alla, laissant derrière lui un Castiel désorienté.

* * *

* _Freckles_ : C'est au tour de Cas de trouver un ptit surnom à Dean ! Je n'ai pas voulu changer l'expression, comme expliqué dans le chapitre précédent. Je donne cependant ici la signification du mot : ça veut dire tâches de rousseur. Oui c'est très bizarre d'appeler quelqu'un comme ça xD Je me voyais mal glisser ça dans le texte en français. "C'était _tâches de rousseur_ blablabla". Hmm... nope xD

* _Blind date_ : Je rappelle la signification pour ceux qui ne savent pas : C'est une expression qui veut littéralement dire _rendez-vous à l'aveugle_. C'est à dire qu'un rendez-vous est organisé sans que la personne ne sache qui elle va rencontrer.

Voilà c'est tout pour ce chapitre! Si jamais vous avez des questions ou autre n'hésitez pas ! Laissez une petite (ou grosse) review au passage!

Des bisous et à la semaine prochaine


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapitre 6_

 _Disclaimer :_ L'univers de Supernatural ne m'appartient pas, cette histoire non plus, je ne fais que la traduire

 _Rating :_ M

 _Pairing :_ Destiel  & Sabriel

 _Avertissement :_ Relation H/H

Helloooo ! Et me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre ! On arrive au "vif de l'action" si je puis dire x) je sens que vous allez aimer la fin du chapitre... Merci à tous pour vos reviews, fav et follow, ça fait tellement plaisir ! On se retrouve en bas !

 **Réponse à wolfsama :** Merci pour tes reviews ! Je suis contente que tu apprécies l'histoire et la traduction, j'espère que la suite te plaira également. Et je suis ravie que tu aimes le Sabriel à ce point, je pense que tu ne vas pas être déçue en lisant les prochains chapitres :)

* * *

La matinée du mardi passa beaucoup trop lentement selon Dean, s'il avait eu le choix il aurait avancé la journée jusqu'au soir. Le cours d'art plastique avait été une bonne chose pour commencer la journée, surtout qu'il avait été assis à côté de M. _Stunning_ (bon sang Dean ! Son nom est Castiel, tu dois vraiment arrêter de l'appeler comme ça!) et qu'ils avaient eu une petite conversation. Cependant, ce repos avait été de courte durée et avait rendu l'attente jusqu'au soir encore pire. Le cours de politique avait duré une éternité -surtout quand M. Crowley lui avait posé un tas de questions auxquelles il n'avait pas de réponse-. Après il avait eu cours de biologie, Naomi avait insisté pour qu'ils fassent une dissection de grenouilles -elle avait pris une énorme aiguille et l'avait planté juste entre les yeux de l'animal, c'était horrible!-. Même le cours de latin -l'un des seuls cours potable- avait paru terriblement ennuyeux. C'était comme si tous les professeurs étaient soudainement tombés du côté obscur de la force -même les plus gentils comme Mme Mills-. _De plus_ : Après les deux premières heures il n'avait plus eu aucun cours en commun avec M. _Stun_ – Castiel. Castiel, bon sang.

Le seul petit espoir de la journée avait été l'heure du déjeuner où il avait :

A – observé Castiel

B – parlé avec Char et Gabe sans avoir été interrompu par un professeur

Mais ce n'avait pas été aussi bien qu'il se l'était imaginé. Ça avait juste été un peu plus de temps à tuer avant de rencontrer la fameuse Cassie.

Après avoir appelé Gabriel la nuit dernière à cause de ce qu'il supposait être un cauchemar, il était encore plus curieux. Le temps continuait de passer aussi doucement que tout au long de la journée.

Quand il fut l'heure de retourner en cours, Charlie et Dean étaient à mi chemin du couloir quand ils se rendirent compte que Gabriel n'était plus avec eux. Ils se tournèrent et le virent attendre contre le mur à l'entrée du réfectoire. Quand Dean fronça les sourcils et pencha la tête sur le côté comme pour dire 'Tu viens ?', l'autre garçon secoua la tête et lança un « Ne m'attendez pas, je vous rejoins plus tard. ».

Dean et Charlie échangèrent un regard confus et cette dernière tourna les talons, criant juste un « Novak tu es bizarre » par dessus son épaule.

Après un regard, Dean la suivit, faisant son possible pour ne pas paraître agacé -il échoua lamentablement-.

oOo

Sam soupira en quittant la salle, il devait rejoindre Kev et Jess pour le déjeuner. Le temps filait à une vitesse folle ce jour-là. Dean lui avait rappelé leur fichu _blind-double-date* d_ eux fois dans la matinée et il n'était absolument pas d'humeur à rencontrer un mec bizarre dans un bar merdique avec son frère. Au passage, il aurait vraiment préféré aller à un rencard avec ce mec mignon qu'il avait rencontré le jour précédent. _Trickster_ , qu'ils lui avaient répondu quand il leur avait demandé son nom. Bien sûr, ce n'était qu'un surnom mais ça sonnait plutôt bien. Il avait cette lueur malicieuse dans les yeux... Ouais, _Trickster_ était un nom parfait.

« - Sa-aam ! Hey ? T'es là ? lui demanda quelqu'un en agitant une main devant son visage. Il secoua la tête, essayant de faire partir ses pensées aussi loin que possible.

\- Ouais, quoi ? Désolé, bredouilla-t-il en se tournant vers Kevin et Jess qui se tenaient devant lui, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés.

\- Tout va bien ? Tu as agi bizarrement toute la journée, lui demanda Kevin en se tournant vers le self. Sam le suivit pas loin derrière, une Jess collée à lui comme de la glue à sa gauche.

\- Ouais... Enfin, non, en fait. Dean essaie de me faire aller à un ' _blind date_ ', qui est en fait un double rencart, juste parce que le gars avec qui il veut me caser amène sa sœur, souffla Sam, mais je n'ai pas envie d'y aller, vous comprenez ? Enfin je veux dire, je ne suis là que depuis un jour ! Je n'ai même pas encore tout vu, pourquoi je ne pourrais pas rencontrer des gens de mon côté avant, hein ? »

Ils étaient en train de tourner dans le dernier angle afin de longer le couloir menant vers le self, Sam allait continuer à parler de Dean et du fait qu'il faisait souvent des trucs comme ça quand il s'arrêta subitement.

Pas possible.

Le _Trickster_ se tenait juste à côté de l'entrée, regardant la foule d'étudiants comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un. Quand ses yeux dorés tombèrent sur Sam, ils s'illuminèrent légèrement mais le Winchester se persuada que ce n'était que son imagination.

« - Sam ? Hey ! Tu viens ? Lui demanda Jess en lui faisant détourner le regard du garçon.

\- Oh... ouais, allez- allez-y. Je vous suis. » annonça-t-il, ses yeux glissant sur le _Trickster_ de nouveau.

Il regardait toujours Sam. Cela fit légèrement accélérer son cœur.

Jess semblait soucieuse mais elle haussa les épaules et continua son chemin vers le réfectoire. Sam les suivit, absent, mais quand ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur, il s'arrêta à l'entrée. Il jeta un dernier regard à Kevin et Jess et se tourna vers le _Trickster._

« - Hey, le salua le plus petit en lui adressant un sourire tandis que Sam marchait vers lui.

\- Hey, répondit Sam en souriant lui-aussi. »

Sam observa le garçon. Ses yeux dorés détaillèrent son visage pendant quelques instants. A cette distance, il put constater qu'ils avaient une couleur se rapprochant du marron clair, on aurait pu les comparer à du Whisky ou du miel. Ils ne bougèrent pas pendant plusieurs secondes, se fixant l'un l'autre en souriant comme des idiots.

« Je suis content de t'avoir revu mais euh... Je devrais être en cours là donc euh... » dit-il calmement.

L'humeur de Sam -qui était devenue meilleure, au passage- baissa et ses épaules s'affaissèrent quelque peu.

« Oh... alors, hmm, je suppose qu'on peut... Je veux dire... Je serai là demain donc si tu veux... ? »

Le _Trickster_ sourit.

« - Yep, ça-ça me semble bien...

\- Ok, cool alors... on se voit demain ? »

Le plus petit acquiesça.

« A demain. »

Sur ces mots, il partit en direction du couloir et tourna dans l'angle. Sam soupira et partit en direction de l'entrée du self. Avant de se prendre quelque chose à manger, il passa à la table où les autres étaient installés. Jess le vit la première -bien sûr-.

« Sam ! Hey, où t'étais ? Tu avais dit que tu 'nous suivais'. » lui dit-elle sur un ton de reproche.

Sam ne tourna même pas la tête vers elle, il s'assit entre Kevin et Alfie et prit sa tête dans ses mains.

Tout le monde lui lança des regards curieux, ce qui détériora l'humeur de Sam davantage encore.

« Vous voulez bien arrêter de me regarder comme ça, _s'il-vous-plaît_ !? Est-ce que j'ai l'air de ressembler à un tableau !? » claqua Sam après que les autres l'aient observé pendant quelques secondes dans le silence le plus complet.

Il vit Jess grimacer à l'entente de son ton brusque. Les autres parurent surpris, voire choqués.

« Désolé je..., soupira-t-il, ce n'est pas mon jour... »

Et si ça ne l'était vraiment pas à ce moment-là, ça pourrait changer plus tard.

oOo

Dean frappa à la porte de Sam, il faisait les cent pas dans le couloir. Comme Sam ne venait toujours pas ouvrir après un moment, il frappa de nouveau.

« Bon sang Sammy ! Ouvre cette putain de p- »

Il fut coupé en pleine phrase quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un mec qui enfilait un tee-shirt à la hâte. Ses cheveux noirs étaient humides et sa peau un peu rougie. Dean mis quelques secondes à réaliser qu'il se tenait devant Castiel, aka M. _Stunning_.

« Désolé je sors tout juste de la douche, bredouilla Castiel, j'ai dû enfiler autre chose qu'une serviette avant de venir. »

Dean était toujours un peu surpris mais il se reprit rapidement.

« Oh, désolé. Je-je voulais... Sam n'est pas ici ? »

Castiel secoua la tête.

« Non il m'a dit qu'il allait chercher son frère Dean – c'est toi pas vrai ? Dean hocha la tête en réponse. Enfin, il a dit qu'il allait te chercher sur le parking. »

Le Winchester grogna et se passa une main sur le front.

« Ce gosse n'a pas écouté, encore une fois... J'ai dit : Je viens te chercher à 6h et nous irons ensemble au parking pour prendre un taxi. Génial, Sam... Génial. »

Castiel rit légèrement.

« Je ne le connais pas depuis longtemps mais il m'a paru assez intelligent. »

Dean roula des yeux et sourit.

« C'est vrai pour la plupart du temps, mais il y a des jours où il est un peu étrange. »

L'autre garçon lui rendit son sourire et hocha légèrement la tête.

« Bon, euh... je présume que je devrais y aller, hmm ? » annonça Dean en se tournant vers le couloir vide.

Quand il se tourna de nouveau vers Castiel, il le vit qui l'observait. Dans un sourire, Dean lui fit un signe de la main et partit. Il sentait un étrange picotement dans ses veines.

oOo

Quand Dean arriva sur le parking, il sentait toujours des fourmillements dans tout son corps. Il n'eut aucun mal à trouver Sam, vu sa taille, et dès qu'il fut à sa portée, il lui donna un coup sur le bras.

« - Hey ! C'était pour quoi ça ? Demanda Sam en lançant un regard furieux à son frère.

\- Je t'ai dit que je venais te chercher et qu'on viendrait ici ensemble ! Bon sang Sam, j'ai failli rentrer alors que ton colocataire n'était pas habillé ! Le réprimanda Dean en croisant les bras sur son torse. Tu veux bien me dire ce qui ne va pas avec toi aujourd'hui ? »

Sam roula des yeux et soupira sans répondre à la question de son frère.

« Sam » répéta Dean sur un ton menaçant.

Dans un autre soupir, Sam finit par répondre.

« Je ne veux pas aller à ce rencard. »

Dean grogna, « Sam, s'il-te-plaît. On a déjà eu cette discussion ! Gabe est le mec parfait pour toi, je te le promets. Crois-moi. »

Sam étouffa un rire. « Oui, bien sûr. »

Dean plissa les yeux. « Samuel Winchester, quand je te dis de me croire tu me crois, ok ? Je sais que tu émets des doutes mais tu ne le connais même pas. Si tu ne veux pas essayer je te jure que je te ramène chez Bobby et que je t'enferme dans ta chambre pour toujours. Compris ? »

Sam grogna.

« - Oh, allez Dean !

\- Non, non. Je suis sérieux. Maintenant monte dans le taxi. » lui ordonna Dean en pointant le véhicule qui stationnait en face du parking.

Il l'avait appelé tout en venant chercher Sam. Son petit frère grommela quelques insultes tout en piétinant le sol en direction du taxi.

Dean le suivit avec un sourire satisfait.

oOo

Castiel s'appuya contre la porte fermée, son cœur battant fortement dans sa poitrine. Est-ce que ça venait bien d'arriver ? _EST-CE QUE CA VENAIT BIEN D'ARRIVER_ !?

Il sortait tout juste de la douche, habillé avec rien d'autre qu'une serviette quand il avait toqué. Et parmi toutes les personnes qu'il y avait il avait fallu que ce soit Dean ! Dieu merci, il avait été assez intelligent pour enfiler un boxer et un tee-shirt avant d'ouvrir.

Dans un soupir il passa ses deux mains dans le bordel qu'il qualifiait de « cheveux ». S'il ne devait pas aller à ce stupide blind date que Gabriel avait organisé, il aurait rampé jusqu'à son lit et n'en serait plus _jamais_ sorti.

Il marcha jusqu'à sa garde-robe et enfila ses vêtements ordinaires. Un jean, une chemise et une cravate. Il finit de s'habiller et attacha sa cravate sans enthousiasme. Il semblait aussi négligé que d'habitude mais il s'en fichait. Pourquoi en serait-il autrement ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il allait à quelque chose d'important, pas vrai ?

Il s'assit sur son lit et attendit que Gabe vienne le chercher. C'était lui qui avait la voiture, malheureusement. Mais ça ne changeait rien de toute façon. Si Castiel en avait eu une ainsi que le permis, il aurait pu refuser de conduire mais Gabriel était impitoyable quand il s'agissait d'un de ses plans. Tout ce qu'il faisait était planifié, si quiconque osait essayer de le défier, c'était certainement l'une des dernières choses que faisait cette personne. Gabriel était sans pitié.

Castiel se tourna vers son livre favori, il se trouvait sur le bureau qu'il partageait avec Sam. Peut-être qu'il pouvait lire quelque chose avant que Gabe ne -

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Castiel se leva dans un soupir. Pourquoi !? Pourquoi devait-il avoir un frère comme ça ? Pourquoi Gabe n'était-il pas comme Samandriel ou Anna, même Lucifer et Michaël étaient mieux que lui parfois ! Mais malgré tout, Gabriel demeurait son frère préféré. Il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui faisait qu'on ne pouvait que l'aimer.

Il y eut un coup de plus contre la porte. Castiel grogna et l'ouvrit, tombant sur un Gabriel passablement énervé.

« Allez, on doit se dépêcher, on est déjà en retard. » lui dit-il en partant sans attendre son frère.

Castiel attrapa ses clefs et son trench-coat hâtivement avant de claquer la porte derrière lui, se précipitant derrière son frère.

oOo

« Wouaw... génial ce rencard. Ils ne sont même pas capable d'arriver à l'heure » rouspéta Sam en prenant une gorgée de coca.

Ils s'étaient assis au comptoir en attendant les autres. Le cadet fixait sa boisson , vautré sur le bar pendant que Dean regardait fréquemment la porte.

Le verre de Sam était vide de moitié quand il sentit son frère tirer sa manche.

« Sam, hey ! Gabe est ici ! »

Sam roula des yeux et ne releva pas la tête, marmonnant quelques commentaires sarcastiques.

« Hey Dean ! Désolé pour le retard, j'ai eu un petit problème avec Kali, mon ex. Elle m'a encore raconté de la merde », expliqua quelqu'un.

Sam connaissait cette voix, mais qui... ?

« Bon sang, ça semble vraiment merdique... pas de problèmes, tout va bien. Pas vrai Sammy ? »

Sam grogna et tourna la tête vers les deux garçons.

« Ne m'appelle pas Sa- » sa voix se brisa et sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand quand il aperçut le reflet de pupilles dorées. Comment est-ce que c'était possible !?

Il put voir passer la même surprise sur le visage de l'autre garçon. Elle fut vite remplacée par un sourire qui fit plisser ses yeux magnifiques.

« TU es Sam ? » demanda-t-il en croisant ses bras.

Sam rit pour la première fois de la journée.

« TU es Gabriel ? »

Gabriel rit aussi.

« On dirait bien. »

Dean fronça les sourcils et leur adressa un regard étrange.

« - Hmm, vous vous connaissez ? Demanda-t-il légèrement confus.

\- Je lui ai foncé dedans hier » expliqua Sam sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire au rappel de ce souvenir.

Dean fronça les sourcils encore davantage et se tourna vers Gabriel.

« Attends, ça veut dire que Sam est le gars sur qui tu as fantasmé toute la journée ? »

Sam ouvrit grand les yeux et se tourna vers Gabe, surpris.

Le plus petit passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux blonds.

« - Euh... et bien...

\- Va te faire foutre Gabe ! Sérieusement, je ne referai plus _jamais_ quelque chose comme ça avec toi si tu n'es même pas capable de m'attendre ! »

Une autre voix sortit de derrière Gabriel. Ce dernier se tourna et soupira pour la forme.

« _Perfect timing*_ ! » lança Gabe en agrippant le bras du nouveau venu.

« Castiel !? » s'exclamèrent Sam et Dean d'une même voix quand le brun apparut dans leur champ de vision.

Gabriel se mit à rire et Castiel regarda ses mains, il semblait embarrassé.

« - Que-quoi ? Je ne comprends pas! Bredouilla Dean.

\- Oh, en effet, désolé, répondit Gabriel comme s'il venait d'oublier quelque chose de stupide. Dean, voilà Cassie. Cassie, Dean.

\- Je connais Dean », marmonna Castiel qui gardait la tête baissée.

Sam rit et se tourna vers Dean mais son frère donnait l'air de s'être fait frapper en plein visage.

« Surprise ! »

* * *

*blind-double-date : Et je continue avec les expressions anglaises xD Double rencard à l'aveugle donc, mais ça rendait mieux en anglais. Puis blind-date est une expression qu'on utlise également en français donc voilà voilà !

*perfect timing : Tout le monde a dû déjà entendre quelqu'un dire "Tu as un timing parfait!" fin personnellement j'utilise souvent cette expression donc voilààà !

Désolée pour le cliff mais ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut taper, je ne fais que traduire je vous rappelle xD On se retrouve la semaine prochaine !


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapitre 7_

 _Disclaimer :_ L'univers de Supernatural ne m'appartient pas, cette histoire non plus, je ne fais que la traduire

 _Rating :_ M

 _Pairing :_ Destiel  & Sabriel

 _Avertissement :_ Relation H/H

Bonjour tout le monde ! A ce que j'ai pu voir, vous avez beaucoup aimé le chapitre dernier avec le petit (gros) cliff à la fin xD Le fameux rendez-vous ça se passe maintenant alors profitez un max ! :D

Je tenais également à vous faire passer un message de l'auteur de la fic, Assbutt in a trenchcoat, qui lit vos reviews chaque semaine puisque je les lui traduis ! Elle vous remercie à tous pour vos reviews, elle a dit qu'elles étaient adorables et elle a d'ailleurs beaucoup rit avec l'histoire de saumons et de gambas de wolfsama. -que je remercie car j'ai appris un nouveau mot en anglais du coup, gambas ça se dit _prawns_ donc voilà voilà x3-

Donc tout ça pour vous dire de continuer à laisser des reviews parce que ça nous fait très plaisir, autant à elle qu'à moi ! Encore merci.

 **wolfsama** : Merci pour ta review, et t'inquiète pas le Sabriel va bien avancer ! Par contre ta théorie sur le Destiel est véridique et c'est moins joyeux x3

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Dean secoua fermement la tête et émit un rire forcé.

« Ah ah Gabriel, c'est drôle. Allez, maintenant dis-moi où elle est. »

Gabriel secoua la tête et lui offrit son plus beau éclat de rire.

« - Dean, il n'y a pas de « elle ». Écoute, Cassie est mon petit frère préféré. C'est le jumeau d'Alfie. Cassie est son surnom, il le déteste, c'est pour cette raison que je l'ai choisi.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule j'espère » dit Dean qui n'y croyait toujours pas.

Sam ricana, si les regards pouvaient tuer, il serait mort sur le champ avec le regard que Dean était en train de lui adresser. Gabriel rigola légèrement lui-aussi.

« Euh, non, pas vraiment. Tu vois d'autres Cassie par ici ? Demanda-t-il en faisant des gestes vers le bar. Enfin à par elle... son nom est Cassie mais elle n'est pas ma sœur donc... »

Dean eut l'air abattu, il regarda Gabe et puis Castiel comme un cerf ébloui par les phares d'une voiture.

« Donc tu es s-sérieux ? »

Sam et Gabriel éclatèrent de rire. Pourquoi pas ? La face qu'affichait Dean n'avait pas de prix.

« Arrêtez de rigoler ! » s'écria Dean mais cela eut pour seul effet de faire rire les deux autres de plus belle.

Cependant, Castiel et l'aîné Winchester n'avaient absolument aucune raison de rire. Cas se tenait à côté de son frère, le visage rouge écarlate et les mains sur ses hanches. Dean s'apprêtait à frapper les deux autres au visage s'ils n'arrêtaient pas de rigoler.

« Ce n'est pas drôle » cracha le Winchester entre ses dents serrées.

Sam secoua la tête, réclamant de l'air et se tenant les côtés pendant que Gabriel se retenait au comptoir pour ne pas tomber à la renverse.

Dean renifla et lança un regard glacial à son frère mais le plus jeune Winchester l'ignora complètement.

« - Gabriel, tu es un génie ! Comment tu as fait ? J'ai vainement essayé pendant des années de faire aller ce trou du cul à des rendez-vous avec des mecs mais il n'a jamais voulu sortir du placard !

\- Je ne suis pas-, commença Dean mais il fut interrompu par Gabriel.

\- Une de mes plus belles victoires je suppose, admit le blond avec un sourire béat. Enfin, il est juste venu dans la chambre et m'a paru un peu effrayé quand il a vu ce mec en sortir, j'ai donc essayé de le rassurer en lui disant qu'il n'était pas mon genre et qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter mais qu'il devrait faire attention à Cassie parce qu'il allait totalement l'aimer.

\- Gabriel ! S'exclama Castiel en regardant son frère, choqué et toujours aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Gabe ricana de nouveau et continua son histoire.

\- Et il a commencé à dire : Oh vraiment ? J'aimerais vraiment-, Gabriel partit de nouveau dans un fou rire et finit sa phrase entre deux éclats. - _la_ rencontrer bientôt. Juste... je n'ai pas pu-, il prit une grande inspiration. Désolé, je n'ai pas pu résister. »

Sam ricana et secoua la tête. Castiel était resté étrangement silencieux pendant tout ce temps mais personne ne semblait l'avoir remarqué.

« Est-ce que tu te rends compte à quel point c'est embarrassant et douloureux, Gabriel ? Commença Castiel sans lever le regard de ses chaussures. Tous se tournèrent vers lui même si sa voix n'avait rien été de plus qu'un murmure. Sam et Dean purent voir le visage de Gabriel changer de couleur quand il se tourna vers son frère. Tu m'avais promis que tu ne referais plus jamais ça... continua-t-il, chuchotant toujours. Tu te rappelles de comment ça a fini quand tu m'as organisé un rendez-vous avec cette _fille_ ou ce mec qui était hétéro ? Gabe, ça me blesse quand tu me traites comme ça juste parce que tu penses que c'est un bon sujet de blague ! »

L'expression de Gabriel fut changée par de la tristesse. Impuissant, il paniquait.

« - Cas je-... _C'était_ une blague mais je ne t'aurais jamais amené ici si ça l'était toujours. Je ne te ferais plus jamais de blague comme ça, d'accord ? Je ne veux pas te blesser, tu es mon petit frère ! Dit-il précipitamment en faisant courir une main dans ses cheveux. Castiel étouffa un rire.

\- Ouais, bien sûr, tu ne ferais pas ça, marmonna-t-il avec sarcasme.

\- Allez ! Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué la façon dont il te regarde ! S'exclama Gabriel en croisant les bras. Tu es ici parce qu'il est fou amoureux de toi, pas parce que ton connard de frère voulait se moquer de toi... enfin, je voulais _le_ tester mais jamais je ne me moquerais de toi une nouvelle fois ! »

Castiel regarda son frère et hocha la tête en voyant à quel point Gabriel semblait désolé.

« - Cas je- je suis désolé de ne pas être-, commença Dean mais Sam le coupa.

\- _Tu_ la fermes ! Tu dois vraiment faire quelque chose à propos de ton 'Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, je suis hétéro', d'accord ? »

Dean observa son frère avec les yeux écarquillés.

« - Je-

\- Nope ! C'est Gabriel qui le coupa cette fois-ci. Dean, tu déshabillais Cassie du regard au milieu du self donc ne me balance pas tes conneries ! »

Du coin de l'oeil, Dean vit Castiel baisser le regard vers le sol et sentit ses propres joues commençaient à chauffer.

« - Je n'ai pas...

\- Oh si tu l'as fait ! Ricana Gabriel. Je ne suis pas le seul à l'avoir vu. Charlie est en plein recherche d'un nom de ship qui pourrait correspondre. »

Sam rit avec Gabriel mais redevint sérieux en un instant.

« Dean, tout va bien. Papa est... il est parti maintenant. Il ne pourra plus jamais te hurler dessus parce que tu n'es pas comme il aimerait que tu sois. »

Dean parut soudainement effrayé et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

« - Que-... Sam je..., sa lèvre inférieure commença à trembler mais aussi soudain que fut arrivé ce moment de faiblesse, il se terminait déjà. Tais-toi Sam.

\- Dean-

\- Je t'ai dit de te taire, siffla Dean. Son visage était désormais figé et froid, même la dernière trace d'une quelconque émotion avait quittée ses traits. Tous le fixaient. Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as menti Gabe ? Est-ce que tu trouves ça drôle ? »

Gabriel plissa les yeux et adressa un regard froid à Dean. Il n'était pas le seul à pouvoir jouer à ce petit jeu.

« A vrai dire, oui. _Et_ je ne t'ai pas menti. J'ai toujours dit Cassie. Jamais _elle_ ou _la_. »

Dean haussa un sourcil et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.

« Vraiment ? Tu m'as dit que ce n'était pas ton frère quand je te l'ai demandé. »

Castiel se tourna vers Gabe avec un regard interrogatif mais ce dernier secoua la tête.

« Non, c'était Charlie. Mais ne l'accable pas, elle m'en devait une. »

Sam les regarda tous les deux, légèrement préoccupé. Gabriel avait essayé d'être drôle mais Dean n'avait pas l'air de comprendre la blague. Il était vraiment susceptible quand il s'agissait de sa sexualité. Sam savait que son frère n'était pas aussi hétérosexuel qu'il voulait le faire croire, et pour être franc, il se demandait pourquoi il était le seul à remarquer qu'il mâtait des mecs de temps en temps. Mais il n'avait jamais rien tenté, à l'inverse de Gabriel. Son courage fascinait Sam d'une certaine façon.

Dean se passa une main sur le visage.

« Wow... sérieux. Je-je pense que je vais...donnez-moi une minute. »

Les trois autres regardèrent Dean se lever du tabouret où il était assis et s'éloigner en direction des toilettes. A peine fut-il hors de vue que tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Castiel instantanément. Le brun fixait ses chaussures, les joues passant par toutes les nuances de rouge et la mâchoire serrée. Gabriel commença à énoncer des excuses à tout va mais Castiel hochait juste la tête tout en marmonnant quelque chose qui ressemblait à « c'est pas grave ».

Sam renifla et se leva également. Tout était de la faute de Dean. Il prenait toujours les blagues qu'on lui faisait trop au sérieux et ce n'était définitivement pas la pire qu'on lui ait faite. C'était même tout le contraire ! Castiel était vraiment un bon gars et Dean avait juste décidé de tout arrêter sans même avoir essayé.

«- Sam ? Où tu vas ? demanda Gabriel quand le cadet Winchester passa devant lui.

\- Je vais arracher la tête de mon frère. »

Sur ces mots, le plus grand partit lui-aussi en direction des toilettes.

oOo

Dean se passa une main sur le visage et s'appuya sur l'évier avec lassitude. Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez ces gars ? Il attaquait tout juste sa seconde journée de cours et quelqu'un s'était déjà bien foutu de sa gueule. Et ce juste parce qu'il avait regardé Castiel une ou deux fois... ou peut-être un peu plus – mais ce n'était pas la question. Le fait est qu'il avait vraiment pensé pouvoir être ami avec quelqu'un sans qu'on ne lui mente d'entrée de jeu.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui et il fut projeté contre un mur avant même d'avoir pu se retourner.

« - C'est quoi ton problème !? Protesta-t-il quand il rencontra le regard furieux de Sam.

\- Étrange, j'allais te poser la même question ! »

Dean soupira et poussa son frère mais le plus grand ne voulait pas le lâcher.

« - Sam, allez, sérieusement ?

\- Oui Dean, je suis sérieux, répondit durement le plus jeune. Qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête là-bas ? T'as pas pigé ce que ça voulait dire ? »

Dean plissa les yeux.

« Oh, tu penses que _j'ai_ mal agi ? Tu penses quoi de la petite blague de Gabriel, hein ? Tu vois dans quelle situation il m'a fourré ? Et Cas... tiel ? »

Sam rit jaune.

« - Dean, la seule personne qui a fait du mal à Castiel, c'est toi. Gabriel a juste voulu rigoler et il n'aurait jamais amené Castiel ici s'il n'était pas sûr que tu l'appréciais. Donc écoute-moi bien Dean, on va sortir et tu vas bien te comporter. Tu vas passer une bonne soirée avec Castiel et si tu te crois toujours hétéro après ça, alors d'accord.

\- Sam je ne suis pas-

\- Si tu finis cette phrase je te jure que je te décapite, le menaça le plus jeune Winchester qui n'en pouvait plus des conneries de son frère. J'ai vu ce que tu as fait pour lui hier, ok ? Bon sang, toute l'école l'a vu, maintenant ne me dis pas que tu ne l'aimes pas. »

Dean appuya sa tête contre le mur.

« Écoute Sam, j'aime bien Cas, je l'aime vraiment bien mais je ne pense pas être... je ne pense pas être de ce bord là. En plus je le connais à peine... »

Sam leva un sourcil, affichant sa fameuse bitchface. Le plus âgé laissa échapper un soupir.

« - Ok. Je retourne là-bas mais seulement si tu paies mes verres. Je vais pas survivre à ta bitchface si je suis sobre.

\- Deal, Sam sourit de contentement et relâcha Dean.

\- Bitch » marmonna Dean tout en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Il entendit à peine son frère chuchoter un 'Jerk', il était déjà dehors.

oOo

« - Tu es sûr que ça va ?

\- Gabriel, je te jure que si tu me demandes encore une fois si ça va je te frappe, grogna Castiel en faisant courir une main à travers ses cheveux. Je vais bien et ça irait encore mieux si on s'en allait maintenant. »

Les yeux du blond s'agrandirent et ses sourcils se levèrent.

« - Quoi ? Allez Cassie, je ne veux pas partir ! Je veux dire, Sam et – et Sam je veux dire... bredouilla Gabriel.

\- Gabe arrête de m'appeler Cassie ! C'est à cause de ça qu'on se retrouve dans cette situation fort peu agréable.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de 'fort peu agréable'. Sam a compris lui. » dit Gabriel avec un sourire encourageant.

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté et fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne pense pas, Gabriel. Dean n'aime pas les mecs et c'est ok. Parfaitement ok. Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir, je pensais qu'il était intéressé par moi aussi... mais il ne l'est pas donc je dois l'accepter, dit-il calmement, encore plus calmement que Gabriel n'aurait cru. La seule chose que je te demande c'est de me laisser tranquille maintenant, d'accord ? Ça me va que tu restes ici avec Sam mais je ne veux pas être dans les parages si on ne veut même pas de moi. »

Gabriel lui offrit son regard de chien battu qu'il affichait toujours quand il essayait de le convaincre de faire quelque chose. Castiel secoua la tête et soupira. Son frère n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lâcher l'affaire et il s'avérait qu'il n'allait pas avoir à le faire.

Sam et Dean revinrent au comptoir où les deux autres se tenaient toujours. Gabriel regarda Sam et puis Dean qui affichait un sourire légèrement forcé. Quand il se tourna de nouveau vers Castiel, il notifia que l'expression de son petit frère reflétait sa propre confusion.

« - Hey, désolé pour l'attente, j'avais juste besoin de quelques minutes pour analyser cette, hmm..., Dean gesticulait nerveusement, … Situation ? Je suppose que c'est plutôt drôle, pas vrai ? Il rit légèrement et se tourna vers Sam avec un air embarrassé, à la recherche d'un peu d'aide.

\- Ouais, ce que mon frère essaie de dire c'est que ce serait vraiment sympa qu'on s'assoit dans le coin là-bas. Je pense que c'est un peu plus calme. Et hmm, il aimerait savoir ce que vous voulez boire. On va payer, expliqua Sam. Dean leva un sourcil en affichant un sourire étrange. Sam roula des yeux. Enfin je veux dire que je vais payer.

\- Oui c'est exactement ce que je voulais dire » marmonna Dean qui commençait à se relaxer.

Castiel échangea un regard avec son frère.

« Tu es sûr ? » demanda le brun avec un air inquiet.

Dean acquiesça rapidement, il semblait encore un peu gêné.

« On est ok ! » accepta Gabriel avec un air satisfait sans laisser le temps à Castiel de protester.

* * *

Bitchface, deal, jerk, bitch... j'ai laissé les termes initiaux, une nouvelle fois ! Pour ceux qui regardent la série en VF les bitchface de Sammy sont très connues et très drôles donc si vous connaissez pas allez voir sur le net ! Parce que je pense qu'en français le terme employé n'est pas le même xD  
Bon et deal tout le monde connaît je pense, vu qu'on emploie ce terme aussi en français  
Jerk & bitch, traduit par Banane et Dugland dans la VF de la série, les petites insultes que les deux frères ont l'habitude de se lancer à la figure !

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre ! Laissez-moi votre avis comme d'hab et à la semaine prochaine


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapitre 8_

 _Disclaimer :_ L'univers de Supernatural ne m'appartient pas, cette histoire non plus, je ne fais que la traduire

 _Rating :_ M

 _Pairing :_ Destiel  & Sabriel

 _Avertissement :_ Relation H/H

Bonjouuuur ! *_* Et un chapitre de plus en ligne ! du Destiel en veux-tu en voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre 8 vous plaira, encore un grand merci à tous pour vos reviews, fav et follow, c'est juste un truc ce malade !

On se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture !

* * *

Il s'assirent dans un coin au fond de la pièce. Sam et Dean étaient en face de Gabe et Castiel. Sam et Gabriel commencèrent à discuter presque immédiatement, ils parlaient de tout et rien à la fois alors que leurs frères restèrent silencieux pendant un moment.

« Hmm Cas ? » dit soudainement Dean en faisant sursauter l'autre garçon. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Dean lui adresse la parole.

« - Oui Dean ? Répondit-il, encore un peu confus.

\- Je voulais te demander pardon... pour avoir été un parfait trou du cul tout à l'heure. Ce n'était pas cool, dit Dean, penaud, en jouant avec l'étiquette de sa bouteille de bière.

\- Dean tout va bien, vraiment... répondit Cas mais il se fit rapidement couper par le Winchester.

\- Donc c'est comme ça que tu fais, dit le blond qui semblait avoir retrouvé toute son assurance.

\- Faire quoi ? Demanda Castiel qui était confus.

\- Réagir face aux situations qui t'énervent. C'est une chose que je vois souvent, tu sais ? Certaines personnes essaient de noyer leurs problèmes dans l'alcool, comme mon... mon père. Puis d'autres personnes comme Sam essaient de se changer les idées avec autant de choses que possible pour ne plus y penser. Moi ? J'essaie à tout prix de m'amuser pour ne plus y penser, tu comprends ? Sortir et ce genre de trucs, expliqua Dean. »

Castiel hocha la tête même s'il n'avait toujours pas vraiment compris ce que tout ça avait à faire avec lui. Comme si Dean avait lu dans ses pensées, il continua ses explications.

« Tu fais parti des personnes qui se comportent comme si ce n'était pas important. Elles sont énervées ou tristes ou même blessées mais elles ne veulent pas que les autres le remarquent donc elles disent que tout va bien même si ce n'est pas le cas. Elles te disent que tu n'as rien fait de mal même si c'est le cas, juste pour que tu te sentes mieux. Je pense que c'est la façon de se comporter la plus stupide et égoïste. »

Castiel cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. C'était probablement la dernière chose qu'il s'attendait à entendre. Mais en y réfléchissant il se rendit compte que Dean avait raison. Oui, il se sentait mal à l'aise et oui il avait essayé de convaincre Dean du contraire pour qu'il se sente mieux. Il venait juste de remarquer à quel point il réagissait souvent comme ça.

« - Ça va ? Lui demanda Dean en le tirant de ses pensées.

\- Euh je suppose que oui... Je n'avais même pas remarqué que je faisais ça... murmura Castiel, plus pour lui que pour Dean.

\- Donc tu es énervé ? Demanda Dean, on percevait l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

\- Ouais... je suppose, admit Castiel calmement. Tu es très observateur. »

Dean haussa les épaules et but une autre gorgée de sa bière.

« - C'est juste quelque chose que j'aime savoir sur les gens, tu vois ? J'aime savoir quand ils sont énervés ou mal à l'aise à propos de quelque chose.

\- Tu as dit que ton père buvait... commença Castiel en penchant la tête sur le côté. Il le faisait souvent ? »

Dean contracta la mâchoire et agrippa si violemment sa bouteille que ses phalanges devinrent blanches. Il détourna le regard et se décala un peu.

« Tout va bien Dean ? » lui demanda l'autre garçon, inquiet. Dean acquiesça légèrement et but une nouvelle gorgée de sa bière. Castiel remarqua que sa main tremblait.

« Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler » dit Dean d'une voix rauque sans reporter son regard sur la table.

Il y eut un moment de silence entre les deux garçons. Le bar était bondé et il y avait beaucoup de bruit donc il n'y avait pas vraiment de silence mais c'était quand même un peu gênant. Après un moment, Dean s'éclaircit la gorge et se tourna vers Cas.

« - Bon, hmm... Je ne sais pas de quoi nous pourrions parler... Peut-être que tu pourrais, hmm... me dire quelque chose sur toi ? Suggéra-t-il en se grattant la nuque.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire... murmura Castiel, je ne suis pas quelqu'un que tu pourrais qualifier d'intéressant.

\- Pourquoi tu penses ça ? Demanda Dean en regardant l'autre garçon dans les yeux. Castiel détourna timidement le regard. Allez Cas, tu peux me le dire. »

Cas fronça les sourcils et chercha sur le visage de Dean un quelconque signe montrant que c'était une plaisanterie, il lui était déjà arrivé une situation semblable dans le passé. Certaines personnes lui avaient dit qu'il pouvait parler de ses problèmes sans se soucier, mais elles ne le pensaient pas, elles voulaient juste rigoler des choses qui n'allaient pas dans sa vie.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je peux ? »

Dean haussa les épaules.

« - Et bien, je veux savoir pourquoi tu penses être ennuyeux, parce que d'aussi loin que je peux en juger, tu ne l'es pas.

\- Mais je ne vais pas le faire. Tu ne comprendrais pas de toute façon, Castiel soupira et croisa les bras devant son torse.

\- Et si je pouvais ? » Demanda Dean en s'avançant légèrement.

Castiel rit amèrement.

« Ouais bien sûr... Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que ça fait de se faire harceler toute la journée... »

Dean pinça les lèvres.

« - Tu crois ?

\- Ouais ! Enfin, je veux dire que tu es clairement le genre de gars qui n'a jamais eu de véritable problème de toute sa vie. Tu es beau, intelligent, tu n'es même pas dans ce lycée depuis 2 jours que _tout le monde_ connaît déjà ton prénom ! Toutes les filles te reluquent, du genre _toutes_ les filles. Tu es le genre de gars qui a une vie parfaite. Tu es donc à l'opposé de moi. »

Dean le regardait, incrédule. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre dans son expression, quelque chose que Castiel n'arrivait pas à décrypter. Il sentit son estomac se retourner quand il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire, il avait été désagréable sans aucune raison.

« - Tu ne me connais pas, répondit simplement Dean en essayant de ne laisser passer aucune émotion dans sa voix.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux -

\- Ce n'est pas important, le fait est : ne laisse personne te dire que tu n'es pas intéressant, ou que tu n'es pas 'aussi bien qu'eux'. Ça te détruit, crois-moi. »

Castiel regarda Dean, perdu.

« - Quo- pourquoi ? Comment tu pourr-

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Juste, fais moi confiance, d'accord ? »

Castiel acquiesça et Dean hocha la tête en retour. Ils restèrent assis en silence une nouvelle fois. Castiel se sentait bizarre, qu'est-ce que Dean lui cachait ? Il se tourna vers l'autre garçon, ses yeux verts étaient posés sur la bouteille à moitié vide devant lui. Il y avait toujours la même expression sur son visage, celle qui avait retourné l'estomac de Castiel. Cas se concentra sur les traits de Dean, il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de le regarder durant la soirée, pas comme ça du moins. De près, le Winchester était encore plus beau. Au lycée Castiel n'avait jamais pu le regarder d'aussi près, enfin excepté pendant le cours d'art plastique qui s'était déroulé le matin même.

« Les livres. » dit Castiel sans pouvoir se retenir. Dean releva la tête et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Castiel.

Ce fut comme pendant le cours d'histoire du lundi, quand c'était arrivé pour la première fois. Aucun d'eux ne voulut détourner le regard.

« Je lis beaucoup » ajouta calmement Castiel.

Dean pencha légèrement la tête.

« - Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

\- Parce que tu m'as demandé de te dire quelque chose sur moi. J'aime lire durant mon temps libre. »

Dean sourit, un sourire qui fit danser les tâches de rousseur sur ses joues et plisser le coin de ses yeux. Un sourire qui réchauffa Castiel. Le brun sourit timidement en retour.

« Et tu lis quoi ? » lui demanda Dean, ses yeux verts brillant de curiosité.

Castiel rit et regarda ses mains.

« Ok je vais te le dire mais ne te moque pas de moi, ce n'est pas de la grande littérature ou quoi que ce soit... »

Le sourire de Dean s'agrandit encore davantage.

« Ne t'inquiète pas je ne vais pas me moquer. »

Castiel prit une grande inspiration.

« Ok donc les livres s'appellent 'Supernatural'. C'est mon père qui les a écrit, mais il a utilisé un pseudonyme, Carver Edlund. »

Dean leva les sourcils.

« Wow ton père les a écrit ? De quoi est-ce qu'ils parlent? »

Cas rit de nouveau.

« - Et bien c'est la partie amusante. Ça parle de deux frères qui chassent des monstres et des fantômes.

\- Et ?

\- Et ils s'appellent Sam et Dean. »

Dean retint un rire.

« Comme moi et - ? »

Cas acquiesça et ricana.

« Yep, comme toi et Sam. Le monde est petit, pas vrai ? »

Dean acquiesça et but une gorgée de sa bière.

« - Ok maintenant je suis curieux, dis-moi-en plus.

\- Hmm... il y a 11 saisons, enfin du moins jusqu'à maintenant. De ce que je sais, papa est en train de bosser sur la douzième saison en ce moment -

\- Attends, des saisons comme dans des séries ? Demanda Dean en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Et bien, oui. Il y a cinq ou six livres pour chaque saison. Chaque livre contient dans les trois ou quatre 'épisodes' comme je les appelle, expliqua Castiel et Dean hocha la tête.

\- Où est-ce qu'il a trouvé cette idée de 'chasseur de monstres' ?

\- Oh, c'était à cause de moi, admit Cas en souriant fièrement.

\- Ah oui ? Demanda Dean avec un grand sourire. Castiel acquiesça.

\- Quand j'étais petit, j'avais peur du noir. Je pensais que quelque chose attendait que j'aille me coucher pour me dévorer tout cru, j'étais un enfant très dramatique. Papa avait l'habitude de me dire que tout allait bien mais ça n'aidait pas beaucoup donc il a commencé à inventer des histoires à propos de Sam et de Dean, les courageux chasseurs de démons. Il me disait qu'ils étaient des tueurs de monstres professionnels et qu'il était un de leurs amis. Il me disait qu'il n'avait qu'à les appeler si jamais il y avait un problème. Je lui ai demandé de m'en dire plus sur eux et il a commencé à me raconter des histoires à propos de leurs chasses. Peu après, toute la famille se réunissait dans ma chambre juste pour écouter papa, c'est à ce moment-là que maman a suggéré qu'il publie ses histoires. Puis d'une chose l'autre, maintenant il y a 11 saisons. »

Dean sourit mais il semblait triste.

« - Wow ton père a l'air génial.

\- Dean ça va ? Lui demanda Castiel en fronçant les sourcils d'inquiétude.

\- Quoi ? Ouais, je vais bien, répondit-il rapidement. C'est lequel ton livre préféré ? »

Cas n'était pas sûr de la sincérité de Dean mais il répondit tout de même. Si le Winchester n'avait pas envie d'en parler avec lui il ne le pousserait pas.

« - Hmm 'La main de Dieu', le premier épisode de la quatrième saison. C'est la première fois où mon personnage, l'ange Castiel, a fait son apparition dans les livres.

\- Attends, toi aussi tu es dans les livres ? » Demanda Dean qui était perdu.

Cas rit devant l'expression qui se lisait sur le visage de Dean.

« Oui j'y suis. Mon père a écrit un personnage pour chacun de ses enfants. Gabe est l'archange Gabriel qui est d'abord apparu comme étant un Trickster dans la saison 2 'Frères ennemis' -un autre de mes épisodes préférés-. Samandriel apparaît dans la saison 8 et est un des rares amis angélique de Cas, Anna fait son apparition pour la première fois dans la saison 4, au début ils ne le savent pas mais c'est aussi un ange. Et Lucifer et Michael apparaissent tous les deux dans la saison 5 pour la première fois. »

Dean avait l'air vraiment impressionné.

« Wow donc vous êtes tous des anges ? C'est plutôt génial. »

Cas haussa les épaules.

« - Je suppose.

\- Ça te va plutôt bien, tu sais ? » dit Dean en affichant de nouveau son sourire adorable.

Castiel sentit ses joues se colorer en un instant et il tourna timidement le regard vers ses mains.

« - Ok juste une dernière question : A quoi est-ce que je ressemble dans ce livre ?

\- Euh papa le décrit comme étant plutôt magnifique dans les livres, plutôt compétent, blond et avec les yeux verts. Il est le coureur de jupons de la fratrie. Sam s'intéresse plutôt aux livres, même s'il n'est pas non plus désagréable à regarder », expliqua Cas en laissant de côté son énorme crush sur le Dean des livres.

Dean rit légèrement.

« Ok, je vais lire ces livres. Ils ont l'air fantastique. »

Cas sourit grandement. Oui, cette soirée s'était largement améliorée.

* * *

Voilàààà on se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 9 ! Si vous avez des questions ou autre n'hésitez pas ;) à bientôt !


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapitre 9_

 _Disclaimer :_ L'univers de Supernatural ne m'appartient pas, cette histoire non plus, je ne fais que la traduire

 _Rating :_ M

 _Pairing :_ Destiel  & Sabriel

 _Avertissement :_ Relation H/H

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis désolée je n'ai pas pu publier le chapitre hier, je n'ai absolument pas eu le temps. Dooonc le chapitre 9 est pour aujourd'hui ! De plus, certains ont dû remarquer le bug sur le site : les nouvelles reviews ne s'affichaient pas. Ça a été rétabli maintenant mais ça explique pourquoi je n'y ai toujours pas répondu. Vous allez donc recevoir une réponse d'ici ce soir.

Comme d'habitude Assbutt in a trenchcoat vous remercie pour vos reviews ! Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas.

* * *

Ils rentrèrent avec la voiture de Gabriel un peu plus tard, Gabe et Sam à l'avant et Dean et Cas à l'arrière.

Dean avait demandé à Cas de lui en dire plus sur les livres que son père écrivait, principalement parce qu'il trouvait le scénario intéressant mais également parce qu'il voulait voir la petite étincelle dans ses yeux bleus et le sourire sur son visage quand il parlait de ces livres qu'il aimait tant.

C'était à peu près à ça que ressembla le retour, Castiel parlant des livres, Dean le regardant avec un grand sourire et Gabe et Sam qui échangeaient une conversation sans paroles, basée sur des regards. Ça donnait quelque chose comme ça :

 _Je t'avais dit qu'il serait à fond sur Cassie._

 _Yep, regarde à quel point il est 'hétéro'._

 _Absolument._

Ils ricanèrent et quand Dean leur lança un regard suspect ils ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

oOo

« Bon, c'est mon numéro. Appelle-moi quand tu veux » dit Gabe en écrivant son numéro sur la paume de la main de Sam.

Ce dernier afficha un grand sourire et Dean roula des yeux et se tourna vers Cas.

« - Bon, ce n'était pas aussi terrible que je l'imaginais, dit Dean avec un sourire. Castiel le lui rendit timidement.

\- Oui, j'ai apprécié aussi. »

Dean rencontra son regard et vit une lueur d'espoir passer dans les yeux de Cas. C'est ce qui lui fait baisser les yeux sur le sol. Il ne pouvait pas être ce que Cas voulait qu'il soit, il ne le pouvait pas et il devait le lui faire comprendre. Il méritait mieux que devoir attendre pour quelque chose qui n'arriverait pas.

« - Écoute Cas...

\- Je sais » répondit calmement l'autre garçon.

Dean pouvait entendre la déception percer sa voix mais il ne pouvait pas... -qu'est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ? Admettre qu'il appréciait Cas ? Admettre qu'il pensait tout le temps à lui au lycée ? Admettre qu'il... il ne voulait même pas y penser.

« - Je t'aime bien Cas, tu … tu es un mec génial, mais je... C'est juste que je n'aime pas les mecs, il ne relevait pas le regard.

\- Ce n'est pas grave Dean.

\- Ca ne va pas me calmer, tu te souviens de notre discussion ? Soupira Dean, n'osant toujours pas regarder Cas.

Il entendit Castiel soupirer.

« Très bien, peut-être que ça ne me fait pas plaisir mais ce n'est pas comme si je m'attendais à autre chose, ok ? Essaie de ne pas trop y penser. »

Dean décida que regarder Cas était désormais sans risque -ce qui était faux au passage-, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi coupable.

« Tu es sûr ? »

Cas hocha la tête et sourit légèrement, c'était un de ses faux sourire sans conviction.

« Amis ? »

Dean fut un peu surpris par la question.

« Euh, o-ouais, bien sûr. Je- j'aimerais beaucoup être ami avec toi » bredouilla-t-il en hochant la tête.

Castiel en fit de même.

« Super... Bonne nuit Dean. »

Sur ces mots, Cas partit en direction de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Sam. Dean le suivit du regard tandis qu'il partait, toujours un peu troublé par l'étrange conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Il soupira fortement et se tourna vers Gabriel et son frère qui étaient toujours en train de parler. Sam remarqua que Cas était déjà parti et annonça qu'il allait en faire de même, laissant Dean et Gabriel seuls.

oOo

Gabe parla durant tout le temps qu'ils mirent à regagner leur chambre. Il ne pouvait s'arrêter de déblatérer sur le fait que la soirée était géniale, que Dean avait raison à propos de Sam et qu'ils devraient remettre ça prochainement.

Dean n'écoutait pas vraiment. Pendant la majeure partie du temps il essaya de rester maître de ses émotions, il se sentait toujours coupable et triste et... il y avait ce Sentiment sur le lequel il ne pouvait pas poser de nom, et ça le rendait confus. Il essaya de s'en débarrasser mais à chaque fois qu'il essayait, l'image de ces yeux bleus et tristes revenait dans sa tête et tout recommençait.

Il ne réalisa pas qu'ils étaient arrivés devant leur chambre jusqu'à ce que Gabe secoue sa main devant son visage.

« Hey, t'es là ? »

Dean cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

« Que- ouais. »

Gabriel plissa les yeux et afficha un grand sourire.

« - Oh je vois, tu penses à lui. Je t'avais dit qu'-

\- Tu peux la fermer à propos de ça s'il-te-plaît !? Grogna Dean en pénétrant dans la pièce, se laissant tomber sur le lit la tête la première.

\- Pourquoi ? Tout s'est bien passé entre vous pendant le rendez-v-

\- Ce n'était pas un rendez-vous ! Je ne suis pas gay, dit Dean, la voix étouffée par l'oreiller.

\- Je dirais plutôt que tu es bi, mais bon...

\- Ferme-la Gabe, pour une fois. Cette blague sur moi et Cas n'était pas drôle, ok ? »

Dean releva la tête et regarda en direction de Gabe qui s'était assis de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il soupira.

« Ok peut-être que tu as raison. J'ai pensé que ce serait drôle de te faire attendre pour une sœur que je n'ai pas et te dire à chaque fois qu'elle viendrait la prochaine fois, mais quand j'ai vu comment tu regardais Cassie... J'ai juste pensé que tous les deux vous pourriez, enfin tu vois. »

Dean renifla.

« - Ouais merci, _mon pote_.

\- Dean je ne voulais pas te blesser avec ça, dit Gabriel en faisant courir une main à travers ses cheveux blonds. Tu es un mec bien, j'aimerais me racheter. »

Dean s'assit et plissa les yeux en regardant Gabriel, essayant de savoir s'il se moquait de lui une nouvelle fois, mais il semblait le penser vraiment.

« - Ok, très bien.

\- Génial, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Demanda avidement Gabe.

\- N'essaie plus de me caser avec un mec, ne fais pas de remarque sur ma sexualité -parce que ce n'est _absolument_ pas tes affaires- et s'il-te-plaît, ne fais pas de blague à Cas. Il a déjà assez de problèmes comme ça. »

Gabe ouvrit et ferma la mouche comme un poisson. Il semblait totalement perdu.

« Comment est-ce que tu as- ? »

Dean soupira.

« Ne me demande pas, d'accord ? Je suis fatigué et j'ai juste envie de dormir. On a un deal ou pas ? »

Gabriel acquiesça rapidement.

« Super, dit Dean en se tournant de nouveau, bonne nuit. »

Il ne prit même pas la peine de changer de vêtements, il sombra directement dans le sommeil.

oOo

Les jours qui suivirent furent quelque peu étranges pour Dean, surtout les cours qu'il avait en commun avec Castiel -comme la politique, comme si ce n'était déjà pas assez d'avoir Crowley comme prof-.

Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer avec Cas à côté de lui tout le temps. Crowley lui avait fait peur en plein milieu du cours, il avait dit -et je cite- : Personne dans l'histoire de la torture n'a été torturé avec une torture semblable à celle avec laquelle je vais vous torturer si vous ne daignez pas vous concentrer, Winchester !*

Bien entendu il avait essayé de rester concentré pour le reste de la leçon mais il avait tout de même quitté le cours avec du travail supplémentaire – 'J'écouterais la prochaine fois', 66 fois.

Il traînait toujours avec Gabe, Charlie et les autres, mais parfois, il s'asseyait avec Castiel. Ils parlaient beaucoup mais Cas l'ignorait complètement parfois. Comme ce jeudi-là, quand Dean avait essayé de lui parler mais que Cas n'avait pas répondu de toute la journée.

Donc ouais, plutôt étrange.

C'était un vendredi, les cours étaient terminés et Dean était avec les autres, comme d'habitude, quand une fille vint dans leur direction. Il l'avait déjà vu auparavant mais il ne se souvenait pas de son nom. Elle s'arrêta devant eux, un sourire hypocrite planté sur le visage.

« Salut les gars » dit-elle d'une voix chantante.

Gabriel roula des yeux et Charlie se démenait pour retenir un éclat de rire. Ash fut le premier à la saluer.

« Bela, quoi de neuf ? »

C'est ça, Bela.

« Oh, tu vois, je voulais juste vous prévenir que ma soirée piscine annuelle est pour bientôt » dit-elle en souriant comme une petite fille.

Ash rit et Uriel, Zach et Gabriel soupirèrent à l'unisson.

« Je viendrai » annonça Ash en souriant béatement.

Bela hocha la tête et se tourna vers Uriel et Zach. Ils échangèrent un regard et Zach secoua la tête.

« Ce sera sans nous. »

Bela acquiesça, s'attendant probablement à cette réponse, et reposa son attention sur Char et Gabe. Elle s'arrêta sur Charlie.

« Tu viens » Cela ressemblait plus à une constatation qu'à une question.

Charlie roula légèrement des yeux.

« - Est-ce que j'ai le choix ?

\- Non, répondit Bella. Gabe !

\- Non, Gabriel croisa les bras.

\- Pourquoi ? Pleurnicha Bela.

\- Parce que j'ai déjà des trucs de prévu pour ce week-end. Je vais à un rendez-vous avec Sam.

\- Attends, quoi !? S'exclama Dean, la tête penchée en confusion. Sam m'avait dit qu'il viendrait à la maison avec Jo et moi. »

Gabe et Bela se tournèrent vers lui comme s'ils avaient oublié qu'ils n'étaient pas tout seul.

« - Euh ouais mais Sam-, Gabriel fut coupé par Bella qui courut vers Dean avec un grand sourire, il aurait pu jurer qu'elle avait rejeté ses cheveux en arrière pour les rendre plus beaux.

\- Dean j'ai failli t'oublier ! Tu viens pas vrai ? »

Dean se recula légèrement, elle était à quelques centimètres de lui et sa voix mielleuse lui donnait envie de vomir. Il recula d'un pas et regarda un peu partout nerveusement.

« Oh allez, Jo vient et Haley, Lydia, Hannah, Cassie... et beaucoup d'autres filles et moi, elle sourit malicieusement et s'avança d'un pas vers lui pour qu'il soit aussi près qu'auparavant. Un seul mot : B-I-K-I-N-I. »

Dean se tourna vers les autres, paniquant légèrement, pendant que Bela commençait à jouer avec le ourlet de son tee-shirt. Gabriel et Charlie haussèrent les épaules d'impuissance et Ash leva un pouce dans sa direction pendant que Zach et Uriel... bon sang mais où est-ce qu'ils étaient passés !?

« Deeeeeean » La voix de Bela ne fut soudainement plus qu'un murmure dans son oreille. Il se recula et Bela lui tomba presque dessus.

« - Wow, ok très bien, je-je viendrai.

\- Génial. Je t'enverrai mon adresse, ne t'inquiète pas j'ai déjà ton numéro, minauda-t-elle.

\- Comment-

\- Tu vois Gabe ? Tu dois venir, tu peux amener Sam si tu veux.

\- Non, hors de question ! Gabe secoua violemment la tête. Aussi vite que Bela était arrivée, elle était déjà sur Gabe de nouveau.

\- Gabyyyy pleaaaaaase ! Jusqu'à présent il n'y aura que Ash, Garth et Dean. Et seulement l'un d'entre eux est vraiment sexy donc on va en avoir besoin d'autres.

\- Et bien merci, marmonna Ash d'un ton maussade. Bela lui lança un regard d'excuse tout sauf sincère.

\- Bela je t'ai dit que j'allais à un rendez-vous avec Sam et je peux te jurer que je ne l'amènerai pas à une fête remplie de filles désespérées, bourrées et en bikini, dit Gabriel en se passant une main sur le front. »

Bela fit la moue.

« Oh allez ! Je te promets qu'on se comportera bien, on se contentera de regarder, on ne touchera pas cette fois. »

Dean fronça les sourcils. _Cette fois ?_ What the... Bela et Gabe ? Il se tourna vers Charlie et elle chuchota quelque chose comme _plus tard_. Gabriel soupira de nouveau.

« - Tu sais quoi ? Très bien ! Je viendrai à ta fête si tu arrêtes de me faire chier.

\- Génial ! Alors je vais ju-, Bela s'apprêtait déjà à repartir quand Gabe la coupa.

\- MAIS, j'amènerai mon frère, dit-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. »

Bela haussa nonchalamment les épaules.

« Ok pas de problèmes, Samandriel est mignon. Je comptais lui demander de venir, où est-il ? »

Gabriel sourit.

« Je parlais de Cas, mais je peux aussi amener Samandriel. »

Les faux sourcils de Bela se levèrent à la fin de la phrase de Gabe.

« Qu- non je- Gaby... s'il-te-plaît. » Elle gémit et ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

« Si Cassie ne vient pas tu peux oublier Sam, Alfie _et_ moi. »

Elle grogna. « Ok mais si ça finit en désastre ce sera ta faute. »

Elle lança un regard assassin à Gabe et partit dans un déhanchement. Ses talons firent un bruit de cliquetis très agaçant qui envoyèrent des frissons dans le dos de Dean.

Gabe roula des yeux et se tourna vers Dean qui le regardait d'un air perdu. Il soupira.

« - Ok, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je t'explique ?

\- QU'EST-CE QUE C'ÉTAIT QUE CA ?

\- Ok donc tout je suppose, marmonna Gabriel. Donc pour résumer, c'est une salope -dans tous les sens du terme-. Elle va essayer de sortir avec toi dès que tu seras arrivé à la soirée donc tu ferais mieux de rester avec Charlie, Sam, Alfie, Cas et moi. Essaie de ne pas te perdre ou tu vas -je te jure que tu vas le faire- coucher avec elle que tu le veuilles ou non. Elle fait ça avec chaque personne qu'elle considère comme valant le coup.

\- Toi aussi ? Demanda Dean avec incrédulité.

\- Je n'en suis pas fier, dit-il en fronçant le nez de dégoût.

\- Deux fois, ajouta Charlie avec un regard mauvais. Gabriel lui donna un coup de coude et la foudroya du regard ce qui la fit éclater de rire.

\- Sérieusement ? Demanda Dean en levant un sourcil.

\- Ouais, enfin je ne sais même pas comment c'est arrivé, j'ai juste... La première fois c'était à ma première année et la seconde était à sa dernière soirée piscine, ne me demande pas, dit-il en secouant la tête.

\- Ok tu sais quoi ? Je pense que je ne vais pas y aller... dit Dean en se frottant nerveusement la nuque.

\- Non, dirent Charlie et Gabe à l'unisson.

\- Quoi ? Et pourquoi pas ? Après tout ce que vous m'avez dit, je pense que c'est une bonne idée de ne pas y aller, voilà tout, dit Dean qui était confus.

\- Dean tu as dit que tu y allais, si tu n'y vas pas elle va te tuer, dit Charlie en secouant la tête. C'est déjà arrivé une fois, le gars est dépressif depuis.

\- Merde.

\- Oui c'est à peu près ça, dit Gabe en soupirant. Désolé frérot mais je pense que tu vas être sa victime de l'année. »

Dean grogna.

« - Génial, vraiment. Au moins vous serez là.

\- Yup, j'espère que Cas sera d'accord pour venir, il ne fait pas ce genre de choses d'habitude. »

Dean fronça les sourcils.

« Alors pourquoi tu lui as demandé si tu pouvais l'amener ? »

Gabe haussa les épaules.

« Parce que : a) Bela ne l'aime pas et b) c'est un adolescent, Dean, il devrait aller à des fêtes, boire, s'amuser, comme tout le monde quoi. »

Dean acquiesça. Ouais, Cas devrait vraiment s'amuser un peu. Il y eut un bruit de klaxon derrière eux et quand Dean se retourna, il vit la voiture de Bobby à quelques pas d'eux. Il apercevait Sam et Jo qui se disputaient sur la plage arrière, il ricana.

« Hmm ouais, bon je suppose que je devrai y aller. On se voit demain. »

Il ramassa son sac à dos et marcha en direction de la voiture.

« A plus ! » dit Charlie, vite suivi par Gabe qui cria : « Dit 'Salut' à Sam de ma part ! »

Dean roula des yeux et continua à marcher. Il s'installa sur le siège passager et dut se retenir de rire quand il vit l'expression tendue de Bobby.

« - Salut vous deux, dit-il en se tournant vers les deux autres, vous voulez bien me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Oh oui je vais te dire ce qu'il se passe ! S'écria Jo. Ton frère a un balais dans le cul, voilà le problème. »

Sam lui donna un violent coup de coude qu'elle lui rendit.

« Ok ok. Tu peux répéter ? »

Jo roula des yeux et soupira.

« - Je lui ai demandé s'il voulait venir à la soirée de Bela parce que je suis une de ses amies et que je suis sûre qu'elle n'y verrait pas d'inconvénient et il m'a très sérieusement répondu qu'il ne viendrait pas à cause d'un stupide rencart !

\- Il n'est pas stupide ! Hurla Sam en lui offrant sa fameuse 'bitchface'.

\- Ouais, mais toi tu l'es si tu refuses d'aller à une soirée avec une piscine remplie de filles juste pour un mec, souffla-t-elle.

\- En fait non je ne le suis pas parce que Gabe vaut 10 fois plus que toutes les salopes de Bela ! »

La mâchoire de Jo tomba et elle donna l'impression de vouloir arracher la gorge de Sam.

« Tu- ! » Dean la coupa avant que la situation n'empire encore davantage.

« Il viendra. »

Leurs têtes se tournèrent en direction de Dean.

« - Quoi !? S'exclamèrent-ils à l'unisson.

\- Il viendra, vous ne m'avez pas entendu ? Demanda Dean avec un grand sourire.

\- Mais Dean, Gabe-

\- Il viendra aussi. »

Jo sourit, satisfaite au possible.

« Génial, on va passer un super moment ! Ils seront tous là, Haley, Cassie, Anna... »

Elle commença à lister tous ses amis ainsi que ceux de Bela et les autres qui viendraient, Bobby soupira fortement à côté de lui.

« Je l'aime et je ne vais pas la jeter en dehors d'une voiture qui roule » marmonna-t-il pour lui-même, comme un espèce de mantra.

Dean rit et secoua la tête avant de mettre un peu de musique.

* * *

* _Oh mon dieu_ je ne sais pas vous mais personnellement c'est un de mes passages préférés dans la série xD Ça rend 100x mieux en anglais cela dit : No one in the history of torture's been tortured with torture like the torture you'll be tortured with.

Voilàààà j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu ! La soirée commence dans le chapitre suivant donc soyez au rendez-vous ! On se voit la semaine prochaine


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapitre 10_

 _Disclaimer :_ L'univers de Supernatural ne m'appartient pas, cette histoire non plus, je ne fais que la traduire

 _Rating :_ M

 _Pairing :_ Destiel  & Sabriel

 _Avertissement :_ Relation H/H

Bonjouuuur tout le monde ! HONTE A MOI ! Je poste avec 3 jours de retard ! Je suis absolument désolée mais j'ai pas été là du week-end et j'ai mis du temps à traduire le chapitre avec les cours etc... Enfin bref voici le fameux chapitre ! On commence la soirée ! -Qui va d'ailleurs durer plusieurs chapitres donc ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas fini- Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

C'était un samedi après-midi. Sam, Dean et Jo se tenaient devant l'impala, attendant Gabe et les autres. Dean était légèrement nerveux parce que les 'autres' incluait Castiel, et le simple fait de l'avoir en sa présence après ce qu'il s'était passé... enfin disons après les derniers jours.

Jo n'arrêtait pas de parler, elle citait les personnes qui allaient venir et disait à quel point ça allait être génial. Elle était vraiment excitée et Dean trouva cela mignon. De son côté, Sam commençait à être contrarié. Dean commençait à penser qu'il était certainement juste aussi nerveux que lui. Il pouvait assurer que son frère aimait Gabe et que l'inverse était également vrai. Enfin, sérieusement, ils comptaient aller à un rendez-vous à la place de la fête de Bela donc ça devait vraiment commencer à devenir sérieux entre eux.

Le visage de Sam s'éclaira comme un sapin de noël quand Gabe se gara à côté de l'impala. Dean rit et lui donna un coup de poing amical.

« On se calme, lover boy* » dit-il en souriant à son frère qui devint rouge en un instant.

Dean recommença à rire et Jo ricana.

« Salut les gars ! » s'écria Gabe en sortant de sa voiture.

Il marcha en direction de Sam avec un grand sourire que le plus grand lui rendit avec enthousiasme.

« Salut Gabe. »

Dean secoua la tête et tapota l'épaule de son frère.

« - Bon on y va ou quoi ?

\- Ouais à propos de ça, Gabe se tourna vers sa voiture. Ils viennent avec toi, je prends Sam. »

Dean leva un sourcil.

« Attends tu veux dire : Charlie, Alfie, Cas _et_ Jo ? Et tu prends juste Sam ? »

Gabriel croisa les bras sur son torse.

« Ouais, c'était supposé être un rendez-vous, on mérite un peu d'intimité. »

Dean soupira.

« Tu as de la chance que ma voiture soit assez grande, Novak. Allez Sammy, pars avec ton petit-ami. »

Jo commença à rire et même Gabe ricana alors que Sam fixait son frère.

« Dean ! »

Le plus vieux Winchester fit un clin d'oeil à son frangin et le poussa légèrement en direction de Gabe.

« Dit-leur de venir. A plus tard, lover boy. »

Sam marmonna quelque chose comme 'jerk' et ramassa son sac. Gabe sourit et partit en direction de sa voiture.

« Ok sortez de ma voiture les gars » dit-il en ouvrant la portière.

Dean entendit Charlie rigoler en sortant du véhicule. Elle fut suivie par un Samandriel mort de rire et -et bien un Cas qui n'était pas vraiment en train de rire, il semblait plutôt... nerveux peut-être ? Dean essaya de ne pas le regarder pendant trop longtemps, il ne savait toujours pas ce que Castiel lui avait fait, mais dès qu'il se tournait vers lui, il ne pouvait plus détourner le regard. Il secoua la tête et s'installa sur le siège derrière le volant. Jo ouvrit la portière du côté passager et s'apprêta à s'asseoir à côté de Dean mais ce dernier secoua la tête et fit un geste en direction du fond de la voiture.

Elle grogna. « Sérieusement Dean? »

Il rit. « Ouais et maintenant monte à l'arrière »

Elle renifla et claqua la porte. Elle s'assit derrière et bouda comme un enfant de cinq ans. Charlie et Alfie montèrent dans la voiture aux côtés de Jo. Cas se tenait devant en fronçant les sourcils, essayant de se décider à faire quelque chose. Il ne restait plus de place à l'arrière, donc techniquement il pourrait s'asseoir devant avec Dean mais il n'était pas sûr de devoir faire ça. Parce que a) Quand Jo avait essayé de s'asseoir à l'avant Dean lui avait dit d'aller derrière et b) La route pour aller chez Bela était plutôt longue et il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était une bonne chose de rester autant de temps à côté de Dean. Depuis quelques jours il essayait de l'éviter le plus possible, c'était difficile pour lui de se trouver en sa présence après le 'blind date'. Il essayait vraiment d'être ami avec Dean, mais plus ils passaient de temps ensemble, plus il commençait à vraiment l'admirer. Et pas seulement à cause de son physique.

« Hey, allez ! Monte. »

La voix de Dean le tira de ses pensées. Il avait baissé la fenêtre de la voiture et il lui souriait.

Castiel prit une grande inspiration, attrapa son petit sac avant de hocher la tête et de monter du côté passager.

oOo

« Comment tu t'y es pris pour convaincre Castiel de venir avec nous ? Je veux dire, je partage une chambre avec lui, il passe la plupart du temps à lire, il ne sort jamais -à part quand il sort courir. Il n'a pas vraiment l'air d'être quelqu'un qui aime faire la fête... » dit Sam en se tournant vers Gabe, toujours incapable de retirer ce fichu sourire béat de son visage.

Ils roulaient depuis un moment déjà, parlant de tout et de rien avec un peu de musique en fond.

Gabe rit et se tourna également vers Sam.

« - Un magicien ne révèle jamais ses secrets, Sammy boy. Mais je suppose que je peux au moins te donner _un_ des tours que j'ai utilisé pour convaincre Cassie de venir avec nous, dit Gabriel en souriant malicieusement avant de reporter son attention sur la route.

\- Et c'est... ? Demanda Sam en levant un sourcil.

\- Ton frère, répondit Gabriel avec un grand sourire. »

Sam rit.

« - J'aurais dû m'y attendre. Tu lui as dit quoi ?

\- Je lui ai dit que Dean allait venir et que c'était une soirée piscine, ce qui signifie un Dean torse-nu et -quelle surprise- il a accepté », expliqua Gabriel entre deux éclats de rire.

Sam s'arrêta subitement de rire. Quand Gabe se tourna vers lui pour le regarder, le plus jeune regarda par la fenêtre.

« - Quoi ?

\- Gabe je ne pense pas que ça va arriver.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Gabe qui était confus. »

Sam soupira. « Dean n'expose jamais son torse ou ses bras en public. »

Le blond fronça les sourcils. « Il ne nage jamais ? »

Sam secoua la tête.

Maintenant que Gabriel y pensait, il remarqua que Sam avait raison : Dean dormait toujours en chemise et le matin, il se changeait dans la salle de bain.

« - Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire Gabe, répondit Sam. Enfin je veux dire, ne l'interprète pas mal, je te fais confiance, vraiment, mais c'est quelque chose que Dean et moi n'avons pas envie de dire. Il me tuerait si j'en parlais à qui que ce soit. »

Gabriel acquiesça.

« Ouais, je comprends... »

Il connaissait cette situation, il y avait aussi des choses dont ils ne parlaient pas dans sa famille, même s'ils devraient probablement le faire.

Ils tombèrent dans le silence, le seul bruit entendu était celui du moteur de la voiture et celui de la musique. Ils roulèrent comme ça pendant un moment. La musique changea et Sam fronça le nez. _Heat of the moment_ d'Asia.

Gabriel et lui grognèrent à l'unisson. Sam regarda Gabe et le plus âgé lui rendit son regard. Ils éclatèrent de rire.

« - Je déteste vraiment cette musique, rit Gabe.

\- Ouais, moi aussi. Je suppose que j'ai dû l'entendre trop de fois, acquiesça Sam.

\- Je la passe? »

Sam lui sourit. « Ouais, s'il-te-plaît. »

oOo

Dean les avait doublé sur le trajet, du coup, quand ils arrivèrent chez Bela l'impala était déjà garée dans l'allée du manoir des Talbot. La mâchoire de Sam tomba quand il aperçut l'immense bâtiment blanc. Gabe secoua la tête et ricana. La réaction de Sam face au manoir était adorable.

« - Elle vit vraiment ici ? Demanda-t-il sans lever les yeux de la maison de maître.

\- Oui, mais je trouve ça un peu exagéré si tu veux mon avis, répondit Gabriel tout en se garant à côté de l'impala. Ok Samster, avant d'aller à l'intérieur je dois te dire plusieurs choses concernant les fêtes de Bela. »

Sam se tourna vers Gabe et fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« - Hmm, d'accord ?

\- Premièrement, si une de ces salopes essaient de te toucher tu m'appelles, je saurai quoi faire. Secondement : Ne bois pas -et je suis sérieux ne le fais pas- le punch qu'elle te donnera. Je te jure que ce truc est mortel, expliqua Gabriel. Essaie de rester avec moi pour ne pas te perdre à l'intérieur et reste sobre le plus longtemps possible, parce que dans le cas contraire tout va être hors de contrôle, crois-moi. »

Sam acquiesça.

« - Ok j'ai compris. C'est tout ?

\- Hmm, oui, oui c'est tout, sourit Gabriel. Allez, allons nous amuser ! »

oOo

« Gabyyyyyyyy ! S'écria Bela en courant dans le jardin en direction de Gabriel et Sam. Pourquoi vous êtes en retard ? Les autres sont arrivés depuis déjà 30 minutes ! »

Elle commençait déjà à avoir du mal à parler, mélangé avec son accent britannique ça forma un fouillis de mots pratiquement incompréhensibles. La bouteille de tequila à moitié vide dans sa main droite expliquait beaucoup de choses. Elle se jeta sur Gabe et gloussa comme un enfant de cinq ans.

Sam haussa les sourcils et s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Hmm excuse-moi ? »

Bela se tourna vers lui et gloussa de nouveau.

« - Ooooh d'accord, tu dois être son rendez-vous.

\- Oui il l'est, dit Gabriel en l'écartant de lui. »

Elle afficha un grand sourire, exposant deux rangées de dents parfaitement blanches.

« Sam c'est ça ? Jess est presque tombée de sa chaise quand je lui ai dit que tu venais. »

Quand les deux garçons froncèrent les sourcils de confusion, elle roula des yeux.

« Oublie ça. Gaby tu sais où vous pouvez vous changer, je vous attends tous les deux dans le jardin dans cinq minutes. »

Sur ces mots, elle rentra dans la maison. Sam regarda Gabe avec un sourcil levé. Gabe haussa les épaules.

« Elle est toujours la première à être bourrée. Ne fais pas attention à elle, elle ne va pas lâcher ton frère de toute la soirée de toute façon. »

Sam secoua la tête et sourit légèrement.

oOo

Sur le chemin vers les chambres d'amis, ils manquèrent de se faire assommer par des bouteilles volantes à plusieurs reprises et un groupe de filles en bikini leur foncèrent dessus, elles ne prirent même pas la peine de s'excuser, elles se contentèrent de glousser et de continuer à courir à travers la maison. Il y avait des débris d'objets sur le sol, de la musique à plein volume sortait de tous les coins de la maison et cette dernière semblait déjà en désordre total alors qu'il n'était pas encore cinq heures de l'après-midi.

Gabriel rit en voyant l'expression confuse de Sam.

« - Où sont ses parents, est-ce qu'ils savent ce qu'il est en train de se passer ici ?

\- Et bien, je pense qu'ils sont en Espagne actuellement. Depuis que Bela a 15 ans ils lui laissent un week-end seule. Ils l'appellent le 'Bermuda week-end', tout est autorisé pendant ce week-end.

\- Oh, wow. C'est plutôt cool de leur part je suppose... »

Gabriel haussa de nouveau les épaules.

« Et bien si tu laisses de côté le fait que c'est probablement juste parce que ses parents ont divorcé quand elle était petite et que le nouveau copain de sa mère essaie de gagner sa considération en lui achetant des trucs et en la laissant faire ce qu'elle veut, ouais c'est plutôt cool. »

Ils arrivèrent finalement au troisième étage où se trouvaient les chambres d'amis. Gabe partit en vérifier deux et quand il fut sûr qu'il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur, il fit signe à Sam de rentrer dedans.

« Tu ferais mieux de verrouiller la porte, si quelque chose ne va pas je serai dans la pièce à ta droite. »

Sam acquiesça et lui sourit avant de disparaître dans la pièce vide.

Quelques minutes plus tard il quitta la chambre avec son sac à dos sur l'épaule, Gabriel l'attendait déjà. Il était appuyé contre le mur et souriait d'un air satisfait. Il portait un maillot doré, la couleur s'accordait parfaitement avec ses yeux et ses cheveux. Sans toutes ces couches de vêtements Sam pouvait enfin voir les contours de la silhouette de Gabe. Il n'était pas maigrichon, mais pas musclé non plus, il était plus quelque chose entre les deux. Sa peau était légèrement colorée et rendait bien avec tous ces dégradés de couleur or. Il y avait quelque chose sur son épaule, noir et doré... était-ce un tatouage ?

Sam fronça les sourcils mais il fut tiré de ses pensées par Gabriel qui s'éclaircit la gorge. Sam détourna rapidement le regard et il tomba sur un sourire machiavélique.

« Sammy je sais que je suis sexy mais je pense que tu pourras continuer à m'admirer plus tard, quand nous serons dans le jardin. Bela n'aime pas qu'on soit en retard. » dit le plus petit.

Sam sentit son visage chauffer en un instant et il regarda Gabe avec les yeux grands ouverts. La seule réaction qu'il obtint du blond fut un petit rire. Il s'approcha légèrement et se tint sur la pointe des pieds.

« Tu es magnifique aussi, au passage. » murmura-t-il avant de partir en direction des escaliers.

Les yeux de Sam s'élargirent encore plus quand il partit hâtivement à la suite de Gabriel. Maintenant qu'il se tenait derrière lui, il avait une meilleure vue de ce qui se trouvait sur son épaule. C'était un tatouage, une aile dorée sur son épaule gauche. C'était plutôt détaillé et bien nuancé.

« - Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais un tatouage, dit Sam, observant toujours la petite aile.

\- Hmm ? Oh tu veux parler de mon aile ? Répondit fièrement Gabriel. Plutôt cool pas vrai ? J'aurais ma seconde cette année.

\- Oui c'est vraiment superbe. Comment l'as-tu eu ? Sam avait enfin réussi à rattraper Gabriel.

\- Et bien c'est une sorte de vieille -vraiment vieille- tradition dans la famille de mon père. Le jour de ton 14ème anniversaire, il y a une cérémonie où tu choisis la grâce ou les ailes, il regarda Sam qui fronçait légèrement les sourcils. Ce sont les deux caractéristiques qui différencient les anges des humains. Nos ancêtres pensaient que si tu portais un de ces symboles, son pouvoir avait un effet sur toi et tu devenais proche de la perfection. Ma famille a toujours été extrêmement religieuse, ça explique aussi pourquoi je porte le prénom d'un ange.

\- Donc tu as choisi les ailes ? Demanda Sam en haussant un sourcil.

\- Et bien, oui. Quand j'étais petit mon père m'a expliqué tout ça et m'a montré ses ailes, elles sont magnifiques, dans un ton bleu éclatant. Depuis ce jour j'ai toujours voulu les miennes, mais après ta décision tu dois attendre jusqu'à tes 16 ans pour avoir ta première aile puis jusqu'à tes 18 ans pour avoir la seconde, expliqua Gabe. »

Sam rit légèrement.

« Et pour Cas ? »

Gabriel sourit fièrement. « Mon brave petit Cassie a choisi les ailes. Il se fait faire son tatouage le mois prochain. »

Sam sourit à Gabe, ses yeux dorés brillaient de joie.

« GABYYYYYYYYYYY ! » hurla Bela en brisant leur contact visuel. Gabe grogna.

« - Génial, marmonna-t-il.

\- Gaby viens par ici, on fait des shot ! » s'écria Bela à l'extérieur.

Gabe secoua la tête et soupira avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Sam.

« La soirée va être longue. »

Sam rit légèrement.

« Ouais. »

* * *

*lover boy : 'Le garçon amoureux' hmm ... enfin je pense que vous avez compris l'idée.

Voilà ! J'espère que le chapitre vous aura plu, on se retrouve bientôt pour la suite !


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapitre 11_

 _Disclaimer :_ L'univers de Supernatural ne m'appartient pas, cette histoire non plus, je ne fais que la traduire

 _Rating :_ M

 _Pairing :_ Destiel  & Sabriel

 _Avertissement :_ Relation H/H

Hello tout le monde ! Encore une fois... désolée pour le retard mais j'ai été super méga occupée avec les cours mais je suis ENFIN en vacances ! Bon par contre une amie vient chez moi de demain à mardi donc je ne pourrai pas traduire et poster durant cette période, la suite arrivera de ce fait certainement pendant le week-end du 29 octobre. Encore désolée, j'espère reprendre un rythme régulier de publication prochainement. Au passage, l'auteur vous remercie tous encore une fois pour vos reviews, ça lui fait énormément plaisir ! ;)

 ** _Warning /!\ Ce chapitre comporte un saut dans le temps et un changement de point de vue._**

* * *

Castiel se fraya un passage au milieu de la piste de danse à la recherche de Sam et de Gabe. Il tenait étroitement la main de Dean qui continuait à dire des trucs bizarres pendant qu'ils traversaient le jardin. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être inconscient comme certains qui s'étaient écroulés à cause de l'énorme quantité d'alcool? Ça aurait été beaucoup plus simple, en toute honnêteté.

« Je t'me Cas... tu sais za pas vrai ? » dit Dean sans articuler, les yeux à peine ouverts.

Castiel poussa un soupir.

« Oui je le sais Dean » grogna-t-il en réponse.

Il tendit le cou pour avoir une meilleure vue de ce qu'il se passait dans la piscine. Il ne voyait pas grand chose, quelques mains, têtes et... des longs cheveux marrons, jackpot.

Il resserra sa prise sur la main de Dean tout en essayant de passer plus vite entre les gens. Il entendait désormais des voix qui criaient répétitivement le nom de son frère. Plus ils se rapprochaient, plus les voix se faisaient fortes.

« GABRIEL ! GABRIEL ! GABRIEL ! GABRIEL ! » cria l'assemblée.

Cas ne distinguait presque rien, les corps étaient pressés les uns contre les autres, formant un mur qui l'empêchait de voir. Il usa de toute sa force pour les pousser et passer entre eux, il voulait juste attraper son frère et Sam et partir. Il ne pouvait pas supporter de rester une _seconde_ de plus.

Il traversa le mur que l'assemblée avait formée et se retrouva au milieu d'un cercle. Il se tenait devant l'immense table de buffet. Bela, Jo et Jess étaient à ses côtés. Bela et Jo encourageaient Gabriel tandis que Jess boudait, avalant une gorgée de sa boisson toutes les deux secondes. Mais pourquoi est-ce que -

« Oh bon sang » s'exclama-t-il, dégoûté.

Devant lui se tenaient Gabriel et Sam, ils étaient en train de conclure d'une façon qu'on ne pourrait qualifier autrement que violente. Gabriel avait les mains complètement enfouies dans les cheveux de Sam, essayant de le tirer hardiment vers le bas. Sam avait sa main droite dans les cheveux de Gabe qui semblaient complètement décoiffés, avec sa main gauche il maintenait la jambe de Gabe en l'air pour le garder collé à lui. Gabe essayait de se dégager de sa prise mais Sam ne le laissait pas faire. Dans un bruit désapprobateur il leva le plus petit comme s'il ne pesait rien. Gabriel fut pris par surprise, il vacilla légèrement mais il se reprit rapidement. Les coins de la bouche de Sam se levèrent légèrement et il se tourna pour asseoir Gabe sur le buffet, juste à côté d'un plat rempli de fruits de mer. Ils brisèrent plusieurs bols, bouteilles et assiettes dans la manœuvre mais l'assemblée continua à pousser des cris de plus en plus forts. Gabriel était entièrement de retour dans le jeu désormais, il avait passé ses jambes autour de la taille de Sam et il prit rapidement le dessus sur lui de nouveau.

« GABRIEL ! GABRIEL ! GABRIEL ! » cria l'assemblée.

Gabe poussa Sam, quelque chose ressemblant à une gambas était entre ses lèvres. Il leva les bras en l'air et cracha 'l'ex-gambas'.

« J'AI GAGNE ! » hurla-t-il à gorge déployée en rapprochant Sam pour un nouveau roulage de pelle -heureusement celui-là ne dura pas bien longtemps car Gabe remarqua _enfin_ Cas et Dean.

« - Oh salut les gars ! Devinez quoi : j'ai gagné ! s'écria-t-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Oh mon dieu je crois que je vais vomir, grognèrent Cas et Dean à l'unisson. »

La seule différence était que Dean était sérieux.

oOo

 _Plusieurs heures auparavant_

Sam et Gabe avaient réussi à échapper à Bela, pour le moment. Elle avait essayé de leur faire prendre des shot avec elle et ses amis mais Gabe avait trouvé le moyen de la distraire assez longtemps pour leur permettre de fuir.

 _(« Allez Gaby, tu **adoooorais** ça avant » - « Attends, c'est pas Dean là-bas !? » - « Quoi ? OU !? DEEEEEAAAAN ! SHOT TIME ! » - « Cours Sam, allez ! »)_

Ils étaient désormais en chemin vers la piscine et le buffet. Le jardin était bondé et bruyant, la musique sortait de partout.

« Oh des gambas ! Super. » sourit Gabriel quand ils arrivèrent devant le buffet où se tenait un énorme plateau de fruits de mer à côté de gâteaux, d'autres trucs sucrés et encore d'autre bouffe ainsi que _beaucoup_ d'alcool.

Sam ricana en regardant Gabriel manger sans reprendre son souffle.

« What the fuck ? » Sam fronça les sourcils en apercevant le gars que Dean avait frappé quelques jours auparavant – Allistair s'il se souvenait bien.

« - Hmm ? Gabe fronça également les sourcils en regardant Sam mais quand il suivit son regard, ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il grogna. Génial, elle a invité les démons.

\- Les _quoi_ ? Demanda Sam, confus.

\- Un groupe de trous du cul qui se croit mieux que les autres, expliqua Gabe en roulant des yeux. Mon frère Lucifer a fondé le groupe durant sa dernière année. Il pointa une blonde qui se tenait aux côtés d'Allistair et de quelques autres. Tu vois la barbie là-bas ? »

Sam acquiesça.

« Elle s'appelle Lilith, la première de Lucifer. Avant qu'il ne la transforme elle était plutôt cool, intelligente, elle avait de bonnes notes, mais quand il en a eu fini avec elle..., Gabe soupira. Quel gâchis, si belle et intelligente. Peu importe, voyons voir... Ruby, Allistair, Abbadon, Meg – ok ! On sait où ne pas aller ce soir. »

Sam ricana pendant que Gabe l'emmenait en direction d'une table plus petite avec toutes sortes de boissons. Il servit deux shot et en donna un à Sam.

« - Tiens, s'ils sont ici tu vas en avoir besoin, dit-il en tendant un verre à Sam.

\- T'avais pas dit qu'on ne devait pas boire ? Demanda Sam en levant un sourcil.

\- J'ai dit que tu devais éviter de t'approcher du punch et qu'on devait essayer de rester sobres _le plus longtemps possible_. Ça ne va pas te bourrer, kiddo, rit Gabe. A moins que ta tolérance à l'alcool soit _aussi_ faible. »

Sam fit sa fameuse bitchface à Gabriel.

« Tu sais quoi Gabe ? Dit-il avant de descendre son shot et de l'échanger avec celui de Gabe pour le boire également. Teste-moi. »

Gabe le regarda avec les yeux grands ouverts et il les cligna à plusieurs reprises.

« - Sam ?

\- Ouais ?

\- C'était sexy.

\- Tu es un crétin.

\- Je sais mais tu aimes ça. »

Avec un grand sourire Gabriel recula d'un pas et attrapa le bras de Sam. Avant que ce dernier ne comprenne ce qui était en train de se passer, ils tombèrent dans la piscine.

oOo

Au même moment, Castiel traversait l'immense jardin de Bela. Ses bras étaient croisés sur sa poitrine comme s'il avait peur que quelqu'un aperçoive son torse dénudé – mais on sait tous qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi avoir honte.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir marché pendant des heures, il avait perdu les autres pendant qu'il se changeait du coup il essayait de les retrouver.

 _'Les' ou Dean ?_

 _Tais-toi, s'ordonna-t-il._

 _Hey, je faisais juste une remarque._ Je _n'étais pas celui qui était tout excité quand il a su que_ Dean _allait à_ une soirée piscine _._

Cas renifla.

Oui, c'était vrai, il avait dit oui uniquement parce qu'il savait que Dean venait aussi, mais il commençait déjà à le regretter. Tout était trop bruyant et il y avait trop de monde à son goût. Et pour couronner le tout, certaines personnes lui lançaient des regards étranges, d'autres avaient même demandé à leurs amis pourquoi il était ici – ils étaient apparemment déjà trop bourrés pour voir qu'il était JUSTE LA et qu'il pouvait les ENTENDRE – mais la plupart d'entre eux se contentaient de l'ignorer.

« Cas ? Hey, je t'ai cherché partout ! » s'écria une voix derrière lui.

Dean.

Cas se tourna et tomba sur une paire d'yeux verts pétillants.

« - Hmm, a-ah bon ?

\- Ouais, je voulais te parler ! Dean afficha un grand sourire. »

Au grand étonnement de Cas, Dean était toujours _entièrement_ habillé. Jean, t-shirt _et_ chemise.

« - Me... parler ?

\- Et bien oui. Tu as été silencieux ces derniers temps... Tout va bien ? »

Castiel ne l'entendit pratiquement pas, il était perdu dans ses pensées.

 _Stupides hormones, stupide Gabe, je suis stupide. Génial, génial, génial, génial ! Maintenant je suis coincé dans une fête stupide où je ne voulais même pas – attends, est-ce qu'il... est-ce qu'il vient de dire quelque chose !?_

« Quo- désolé je- tu as dit quelque chose? »

Dean parut légèrement déçu.

« - En fait je... tu sais quoi, je vais partir boire quelque chose.

\- Dean- »

Mais l'autre adolescent était déjà parti.

« Merde » marmonna Cas.

oOo

Sam s'extirpa de la piscine juste avant d'y être remis par Gabe quelques secondes plus tard. Il rit et essaya de se défaire de la prise ferme de Gabriel, qui était étrangement fort pour une personne de cette carrure – c'était d'ailleurs frustrant pour Sam que Gabe soit capable de le maîtriser comme ça. Gabe rit pendant que Sam se débattait en s'envoyant de l'eau sur le visage.

« Euh Gabe ? »

Il tourna la tête et tomba sur Castiel qui se tenait au bord de la piscine. Il relâcha sa prise sur Sam et nagea jusqu'à son frère.

« Hey Cassie, quoi de neuf ? Tu t'amuses bien? »

Cas promena son regard sur Gabe et Sam et leva un sourcil.

« - Quoi ? Demanda Gabe en croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- Rien, répondit-il dans un rictus. On dirait juste que tu t'amuses vraiment bien avec Sam. »

Gabriel se sentit rougir.

« Ferme-la, tu veux ? »

Cas secoua la tête et ricana.

« Et toi ? Tu as croisé Dean ? »

Son petit sourire s'évanouit et il reposa son attention sur ses mains.

« Ouais à propos de ça... hmm, je voulais te demander si tu pouvais me ramener à la maison ? »

Gabe fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Son frère soupira et se passa une main sur la nuque.

« - Rien juste... Je pensais que ça pouvait être cool mais... Je sais pas, c'est trop bruyant, il y a trop de gens – et ils ne m'apprécient même pas.

\- C'est pas vrai, je t'apprécie, Sam t'apprécie, Charlie, Alfie et Dean t'apprécient, dit Gabe en lui donnant un sourire encourageant.

\- Je sais mais..., il soupira de nouveau. J'ai parlé avec Dean et je pense qu'il a mal interprété mes propos... Je pense qu'il était un peu offensé.

\- Donc tu veux partir parce que Dean ne te parle pas ?

\- Si tu le dis comme ça, ça fait bizarre, dit Cas en croisant les bras sur son torse. »

Gabe se pinça l'arête du nez.

« Ouais, et bien... Cassie je suis désolé mais je viens d'arriver _et_ je suis trempé, ça va prendre un moment... »

Castiel acquiesça.

« - Je comprends.

\- Donne-moi une heure et je te ramène à la maison, d'accord ? Proposa Gabe en souriant.

\- Merci Gabe.

\- Pas de problèmes. »

oOo

 _Au même moment, avec Bela et quelques autres filles_

« - Vous avez vu Gabe avec ce gars super sexy ? Demanda Sally en prenant un shot rose.

\- Il s'appelle Sam, l'informa Jo avec un grand sourire. Lui et Dean vivent avec nous maintenant.

\- Sam _et_ Dean ? Demanda Amanda sans en croire ses oreilles.

\- Tu as de la chance, dit Haley en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière dans un soupir. J'aimerai bien vivre avec quelqu'un d'aussi sexy. »

Jo haussa les épaules.

« Enfin c'est juste pour le week-end, on est au _lycée_ la plupart du temps de toute façon. »

Les autres ricanèrent et Jo grogna.

« - C'est de ta faute, tu connais les règles : Si tu dis le mot en 'l' tu dois boire.

\- Bon sang, très bien, donne-moi un shot, dit Jo en roulant des yeux. »

Cassedy lui tendit un shot de tequila et les autres sourirent grandement tandis que Jo le buvait le plus vite possible.

« Salut les salopes ! » s'écria Bela en levant les mains en s'approchant du groupe.

« Belaaaa ! » s'enquit Amanda et passant ses bras autour de la nuque de Bela.

Jo se contenta de secouer la tête et de ricaner.

« Où tu en es dans la recherche de Dean ? » lui demanda Haley sur un ton moqueur en levant un sourcil.

Bela roula des yeux.

« Tu crois que je serais ici si je l'avais trouvé ? NON ! Impossible de tomber sur lui. »

 _Super,_ pensa Jo, _si elle ne l'a pas encore trouvé il reste encore une chance pour que je le trouve avant._

« Et Gaby a disparu aussi, il était avec Sam puis il a subitement disparu... », Bela soupira et fit la moue.

Les épaules de Jess s'affaissèrent également quand elle entendit cela. Son crush pour Sam était évident, mais celui de Sam pour Gabe aussi. Pauvre Jess.

« - Pourquoi est-ce que tous les gars mignons sont pris ? Grogna Sally en prenant des petites gorgées de son shot.

\- Ce Samandriel est plutôt mignon et de ce que j'en sais il n'a pas de petite-amie... ou de petit-ami » dit Amanda avec un sourire mauvais.

Haley sourit.

« - Ouais, bonne idée.

\- Ok donc tu vas chercher Samatel, euh... Sam- … peu importe son prénom, Jo et moi on va chercher Dean et Cassedy et Jess vont chercher Sam et Gaby. » énonça Bela en pointant des directions différentes.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu de faire ? Demanda Cassedy avec curiosité.

\- J'ai prévu de m'amuser. »

* * *

Voilààà j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu ! En tout cas les prochains promettent d'être forts en émotions ... vous êtes prévenus !


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapitre 12_

 _Disclaimer :_ L'univers de Supernatural ne m'appartient pas, cette histoire non plus, je ne fais que la traduire

 _Rating :_ M

 _Pairing :_ Destiel  & Sabriel

 _Avertissement :_ Relation H/H

Hellooooo ! Nouveau chapitre ! Je reprends les post de chapitre le samedi à partir de maintenant. J'espère ne pas trop vous avoir fait attendre. Je pense que vous allez beaucoup aimer ce chapitre ... on se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture!

* * *

Castiel était perdu. Et énervé. Perdu et énervé. Mais principalement énervé.

Bon sang mais où était Gabriel !?

Il l'avait laissé avec Sam pour leur donner un peu d'intimité puisque qu'après tout c'était supposé être un rendez-vous. Ils lui avaient promis qu'ils resteraient aux alentours de la piscine, mais impossible de les trouver. Il attendait qu'ils reviennent depuis presque quinze minutes mais aucune trace de Sam et de Gabriel. Génial.

Il soupira et regarda de nouveau sa montre. Peut-être qu'il pourrait juste-

Une main l'agrippa et l'éloigna de la piscine pour l'amener vers la bâtisse. Qui que ce soit, la personne l'avait sorti du bord de la piscine et l'avait traîné dans l'assemblée pour aller à l'intérieur de la maison. Ils allaient si vite qu'il ne distinguait pratiquement rien, juste un flash de rouge foncé. Ils se dépêchèrent une fois à l'intérieur, derrière eux Castiel entendait des cris et des appels. Ils s'arrêtèrent pendant une seconde ce qui permit à Castiel de jeter un coup d'œil aux alentours. Ils se tenaient dans un couloir qui menait à … d'autres couloirs? Quelle était la taille de cette maison !? Avant de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit, il fut poussé sur le côté, dans un corridor plus étroit. Ils avançaient dans le couloir depuis un moment quand il fut projeté contre le mur. Sa tête entra en contact avec la surface dure dans un bruit sourd. Il grogna mais son grognement fut rapidement étouffé par une grande main qui recouvrit sa bouche.

« Shhhhhhhhhh ! »

Il regarda la personne qui l'avait traîné le long des couloirs et sa respiration se coupa.

C'était Dean.

Il était déjà nerveux auparavant, enfin bon quelqu'un l'avait plus ou moins kidnappé, c'est normal d'être nerveux quand quelque chose comme ça vous arrive. Désormais il tremblait presque de nervosité. Parce que bon sang ! C'était. DEAN.

C'était la main de Dean qui recouvrait sa bouche pour l'empêcher de parler, c'était le bras de Dean qui exerçait une pression sur son torse, c'était Dean qui se tenait _si_ près de lui que leurs nez se touchaient presque et c'était les yeux verts de Dean qui le regardaient.

Castiel ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui retourner son regard avec les yeux écarquillés. Bon sang de bonsoir mais qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire !?

Dean tourna la tête en direction du bout du couloir. Lorsque Castiel en fit de même, il vit quelques filles qui couraient dans le corridor qu'ils avaient emprunté un peu plus tôt. Ils les regardèrent pendant qu'elles passaient devant le couloir où ils étaient à plusieurs reprises mais elles n'entrèrent jamais. Après quelques instants elles semblèrent abandonner et elles partirent, mais Dean resta dans la même position pendant une minute entière.

Cas essayait de ne pas fixer son regard sur Dean ou même de respirer, parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il le faisait, il respirait le parfum de Cologne de Dean qui était mélangé à une odeur de... est-ce que c'était de la cannelle ? Oh mon dieu mais ça devrait être illégal d'être aussi beau et de sentir aussi bon en plus de ça. C'était tellement étrange ! Est-ce que c'était étrange ? Attendez, est-ce que c'était lui qui était étrange parce qu'il avait involontairement _reniflé_ Dean ? Il n'avait pas voulu le faire, c'était juste à cause de leur proximité et-

« Ok je pense qu'elles sont parties » chuchota Dean.

Il sentit son souffle sur sa joue. De l'alcool. Il avait bu quelque chose. Il tourna la tête pour faire face à Cas de nouveau. Ses yeux verts étaient sombres et il avait un petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

« Hey Cassie. »

Cas trouva finalement le courage de pousser Dean loin de lui, certainement parce qu'il venait d'utiliser ce stupide surnom mais peut-être aussi parce qu'il devenait de plus en plus difficile de ne pas combler l'espace minuscule qui se trouvait entre eux. Donc ouais, avant de faire quoi que ce soit de stupide il avait repoussé Dean.

« - Quoi ? Demanda Dean en affichant une moue boudeuse digne d'un enfant de cinq ans.

\- Je pourrais te retourner la question, répondit Cas en prenant une grande inspiration. »

Maintenant que cet odeur mortelle de cologne-cuir-cannelle n'embrouillait plus son esprit, il lui était plus facile de réfléchir.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça? »

Dean fronça les sourcils.

« Fais quoi ? »

Il articulait mal et oscillait légèrement à cause de Castiel. Peu importe ce qu'il avait pu faire durant l'heure précédente, ça avait impliqué de l'alcool, et une grande quantité.

Cas leva un sourcil. Il pouvait pratiquement entendre le bruit de cliquetis dans la tête de Dean.

« - Ohhhhhhh. Tu veux dire le-, il fit de grands gestes en direction des corridors. J'avais besoin de me débarrasser de ces gonzesses psychopathes, dit-il nonchalamment en haussant les épaules.

\- Et tu m'as amené avec toi parce que... ? Demanda rapidement Castiel. »

Dean parut de nouveau perdu et il grimaça légèrement. Castiel roula des yeux, un Dean bourré était la dernière chose dont il avait besoin actuellement.

« Je te demandais pourquoi est-ce que tu m'avais amené avec toi. »

Dean acquiesça lentement et fit une grimace boudeuse qui aurait probablement été adorable dans une autre situation.

« Hmmmmmm bonne question Cassie mais je ne sais pas vraiment en fait. Enfin je veux dire, je courais et puis je t'ai vu donc j'ai pensé ' _ok ça semble amusant_ ' et donc je t'ai pris avec moi. Tu sais, je voulais te parler, mais ces filles horribles m'empêchaient de partir » bafouilla Dean en avançant d'un pas vers Cas.

Castiel l'observa avec méfiance. La façon que Dean avait de lui sourire avait quelque chose d'étrange. C'était le sourire suggestif que Castiel avait déjà vu auparavant sur d'autres gars bourr- tout ce qui s'était produit après ce sourire n'avait jamais bien terminé. Dean était absolument ouvert à quelque chose.

« D'ailleurs » -qu'est-ce que je viens de dire- « On pourrait aussi faire _d'autres choses_ à part parler... tu vois ? »

QUOI ?

Castiel cligna des yeux avec incrédulité. Est-ce qu'il venait juste de... ? Est-ce qu'il suggérait... ce que Castiel était en train de penser ? What the - !?

« Dean je-je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée et-et je, hmm, je dois trouver G-Gabe e-e-et Sam et hmm, je dois – je... je veux rentrer à-à la maison » bredouilla-t-il nerveusement.

Bon sang ! Cette lueur dans les yeux de Dean, ils étaient soudainement devenus sombres et... Ça l'avait rendu fou. Réfléchis, réfléchis, réfléchis.

« Et puis, hmm... n'étais-tu pas celui qui 'n'était pas intéressé' ? » demanda Castiel, sa voix tremblotant légèrement.

Il n'était jamais sûr de lui quand il s'agissait de Dean... ou même de n'importe qui d'autre -sérieusement, il était aussi social qu'un rocher.

Dean se rapprocha de lui d'encore un pas, et ça recommença. Cologne, cuir et cannelle.

« Et bien c'était Dean. Mais je ne suis pas Dean donc je peux faire ce que je veux. » répondit l'adolescent aux yeux verts et le sourire 'Je vais faire des choses stupides' s'intensifia.

La seule chose positive dans cette situation était que ce que Dean disait était _tellement_ stupide que ça l'empêchait d'accepter sa proposition. Parce que qui ne le ferait pas !? Ton crush se tient à quelques centimètres de toi, est bourré et dit 'qu'il va faire tout ce qu'il a envie de faire' avec toi – comment est-on supposé rester calme, hein ? Heureusement, il disait des choses _si_ étranges que ça ramenait Cas à la réalité. Dean était bourré. _Bourré_. Il était complètement déconnecté et il ne savait probablement pas ce qu'il disait.

Castiel le repoussa de nouveau pour pouvoir s'écarter du mur mais il lui était impossible de quitter l'espace personnel de Dean – ou de quitter l'espace personnel de Cas pour Dean.

« - Bien sûr que tu es toi-même Dean, dit Castiel en roulant des yeux.

\- Non je ne le suis pas ! Je suis le 'Dean amusant', le Dean dont tu parles est Dean. Dean amusant, vrai Dean. Tu vois ? »

Cas ricana. C'était drôle et légèrement triste en même temps, parce qu'à quel point avait-il bu pour penser qu'il n'était plus lui-même ?

« Ouais d'accord, hmm, Dean amusant, est-ce que tu as vu Gabe et Sam à quelque part ? Gabe m'a promis de me ramener à la maison tout à l'heure. »

Dean afficha un grand sourire, digne d'un gosse de cinq ans.

« Ouaaaaais je les ai vu, mais je ne pense pas que Gabe va être capable de te ramener à la maison » répondit-il sans articuler.

Cas soupira.

« - Ne me dis pas qu'il est bourré aussi.

\- Ok donc je ne vais pas te dire qu'il est encore plus bourré que moi, répondit-il en souriant encore plus.

\- Bon sang Gabe, grogna Cas en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- _But_ -*, commença Dean qui éclata de rire juste quelques secondes après. _But_ ressemble à _butt_! Ricana-t-il. »

Castiel soupira.

« - Oui en effet Dean. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

\- Je suis le Dean amusant, Cassie ! A-M-U-S-A-N-T -

\- Oui je sais comment on épelle ce mot, le coupa Castiel. De quoi tu voulais me parler ?

\- Ohhhhh en effet ! Je voulais te dire que ce n'eeeest pas la faute de Gaby s'il est bourré, bafouilla Dean. »

Cas fronça les sourcils.

« - Quoi ?

\- C'était terrible teeeeerrible, terrible. Tu comprends ? Elles nous ont kidnappé Cas ! Elles avaient dit 'juste cinq minutes' et puis elles ont verrouillé la poooooooorte ! Expliqua Dean en hochant la tête, les yeux écarquillés. Elles ont joué à des jeux avec nous. DES JEUX D'ALCOOL. »

Cas acquiesça.

« Hmm laisse-moi réfléchir. »

Dean fronça les sourcils mais Castiel continua à parler tout de même.

« Tu as été 'kidnappé' par un groupe de filles en bikini ? Avec Sam et Gabe et elles vous ont fait boire ? Juste pour s'amuser ? »

Dean acquiesça.

« Hmm hmm ! Et Sam -Samaaams – Samand... et Alfie, et quelques autres. Mais le fait eeeeest, elles ont filtré avec nous et j'ai su qu'elles préparaient quelque chose ! Bela et Jo ne voulaient pas me laisser seul, tu vois ? »

Castiel roula des yeux, _ouais j'ai vu ça tout à l'heure._

« - Elles ont aussi fait boire Gabe et Sam !

\- Ouais d'accord Dean-

\- Dean AMUSANT.

\- Oui, d'accord, dis-moi juste où ils sont pour que j'aille les chercher et qu'on rentre tous à la maison, ok ? »

Dean acquiesça.

« Ok ils sooooont..., il regarda un peu partout et fronça les sourcils. Euuuuuuuh où est-ce qu'ils sont déjà ? »

Le brun se pinça l'arête du nez.

« - Génial... c'est génial.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est génial ? Demanda Dean en penchant la tête.

\- Rien. Rien, j'ai juste vraiment envie de rentrer à la maison. C'est tout. »

Cas soupira.

Dean fit un nouveau pas dans sa direction.

« Tu sais, Bela m'a dit que je pouvais prendre une de ses chambres si j'étais fatigué... j'ai pensé que tu pourrais me rejoindre dans cette pièce. »

Il y eut de nouveau cette légère odeur de Dean mélangée à l'alcool ce qui fit tourner la tête de Cas. C'était tellement tentant.

« - Dean, tu es bourré.

\- Et alors ? »

Castiel soupira.

« Je veux dire que tu ne ferais pas ça si tu étais sobre. »

Dean grogna et fit un nouveau pas vers Cas.

« - Cassie je pensais que tu en avais envie !

\- J'en ai envie, admit Castiel. »

Il avait décidé de le dire, vu que Dean n'allait probablement pas s'en souvenir. Il pouvait dire la vérité pour une fois.

« Alors fais-le pour l'amour du ciel ! » râla Dean en s'approchant _encore plus_.

Cas plongea son regard dans les yeux verts de Dean qui étaient devenus encore plus sombres. Tellement tentant... _tellement tentant_.

Mais ce n'était pas Dean, pas vraiment. Il était complètement perdu.

« Non Dean. Et tu sais pourquoi ? »

Dean le regarda étrangement.

« - Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu n'es pas vraiment Dean. Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu as dit que tu n'étais pas le 'vrai' Dean, expliqua Castiel en se reculant d'un pas. »

Dean souffla et leva les bras en l'air.

« - Vous êtes juste _si_ stupide ! Vous deux !

\- Qui ça ?

\- Toi et Dean ! Soupira Dean. _Tu_ es trop aveugle pour voir à quel point il t'aime et _il_ est trop peureux pour admettre qu'il est à fond sur toi ! »

Cas inhala fortement.

 _QUOI ?_

« Quoi !? »

Le visage de Dean changea d'expression et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« Oooohhh... tu n'étais pas supposé le savoir... merde. »

Cas l'observait toujours, ses yeux bleus grand ouverts. Dean était... ? Est-ce qu'il l'était vraiment ? Mon dieu...

Dean soupira.

« Mec, Dean va être furieux ! »

* * *

*but - butt : Je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de laisser la "blague" en anglais parce que ça n'aurait absolument eu aucun sens en français. Donc but veut dire "mais" et "butt" désigne le "cul" en langage familier. D'où le rire de Dean.

Voilà pour ce chapitre! on se retrouve la semaine prochaine


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapitre 13_

 _Disclaimer :_ L'univers de Supernatural ne m'appartient pas, cette histoire non plus, je ne fais que la traduire

 _Rating :_ M

 _Pairing :_ Destiel  & Sabriel

 _Avertissement :_ Relation H/H

Et me voilà au rendez-vous en cette belle journée de samedi ! (belle journée? ça reste à voir m'enfin) Du Destiel en veux-tu en voilà ! Comme d'habitude, quelques petites annotations sont à lire en bas ! Merci pour toutes les reviews, c'est juste incroyable ! Apparemment vous avez pas mal apprécié le chapitre de la semaine dernière xD J'espère que vous aimerez celui-là également, bonne lecture

* * *

Castiel n'était pas capable de détourner son regard de Dean. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qu'il venait de dire. Tandis que le blond continuait de marmonner des insultes et des trucs du genre 'Dean va me tuer', Castiel essayait désespérément de respirer.

Disait-il la vérité ou racontait-il juste n'importe quoi ? Parce que si c'était juste une plaisanterie, Cas pourrait probablement le supporter, mais si c'était la vérité, il pourrait avoir une crise cardiaque.

« Cassieel ? » la question non-articulée de Dean le ramena à la réalité.

Il se concentra de nouveau et plongea son regard dans les yeux grands ouverts, inquiets et presque tristes de Dean.

« O-oui Dea- Enfin je veux dire Dean _amusant_? » bafouilla Castiel.

Il faisait de son mieux pour rester concentrer mais il avait toujours l'impression que ses genoux allaient le lâcher d'une seconde à l'autre.

« - Tu ne lui diras rien, pas vrai ? Demanda timidement Dean.

\- Quo- Je... quoi ? Lui dire quoi ? » Demanda Cas. _Concentre toi pour l'amour du ciel !_

« Que tu sais que... tu comprends. Qu'il a un crush sur toi. »

Encore.

Il l'avait encore dit.

« 'Ce que s'il sait que tu sais il va me tuer, parce que je suis l'seul qui pouvait te le dire » bafouilla Dean en faisant sa plus belle tête de chien battu.

Castiel faillit éclater de rire, Dean pensait réellement qu'il pouvait tuer quelqu'un qui n'existait pas, ou lui-même en fait – mais il ne le pouvait pas parce que _encore une fois_ , sa cage thoracique était trop compressée pour qu'il respire.

C'était comme si son cerveau agissait sous l'effet de la drogue, ou comme s'il était séparé en cinq personnes différentes – non ! Encore mieux : en cinq personnes différentes et droguées _et_ qui se criaient dessus.

Une disait constamment aux autres de se calmer et de se concentrer parce qu'elles étaient toujours en présence de Dean – même si Dean ne remarquait probablement pas la nervosité de Cas. La seconde essayait de convaincre tous les mini-Castiel que c'était probablement une blague stupide, la troisième était assise dans un coin, se balançant d'avant en arrière en disant des choses du genre 'on n'aurait jamais dû venir ici' et 'j'ai envie de rentrer'. La quatrième était la plus bruyante, elle ne cessait de répéter les paroles de Dean des milliers de fois, mais la pire restait la cinquième. Le cinquième mini-Castiel était celui qui venait de la... et bien disons de la partie 'sombre' du cerveau de Cas. Il disait des choses inappropriées qui mettaient Castiel mal à l'aise, il suppliait les autres de le laisser contrôler et d'accepter les suggestions de Dean... toutes les suggestions.

Mon dieu, il était pire que Gollum !

« Cassie ? Cas ? »

Tous les petits Castiel se turent soudainement.

« Réponds-moi, s'il-te-plaît. » dit calmement Dean en le regardant nerveusement.

Castiel ressentit l'envie soudaine de se frapper. Il avait été tellement pris par son monologue intérieur qu'il en avait oublié de répondre à Dean. Bon sang Gollum !

« Oui, enfin non... Je ne dirai rien à Dean, dit rapidement Cas et Dean sembla immédiatement réjoui. Mais euh.. Est-ce qu'il est vraiment... Je-je veux dire, est-ce que tu dis la vérité ? P-parce que j'ai du mal à imaginer que Dean ait un crush sur _moi_... ? »

Dean -excusez-moi, _Dean amusant_ \- rit. Ces changements d'humeur dus à l'alcool l'ennuyaient fortement.

« Bien sûr que oui ! Qui n'en aurait pas !? Est-ce que tu t'es vu dans un miroir !? Tu es absolument magnifique, avec tes cheveuuux et ces lèvres et tes yeux ! TES YEEEEEEUX ! » Dean faisait des grands gestes en expliquant de façon passionnée à Cas pourquoi il avait un crush sur lui et en lui disant à quel point il était beau.

« Oh ! Et il t'appelle 'M. Stunning' dans sa tête. »

Tandis que Dean continuait à parler, la pagaille dans la tête de Cas reprit son cours. Malheureusement, les numéros 1, 2 et 3 étaient devenus beaucoup plus silencieux et les 4 et 5 beaucoup plus bruyants.

Il fut brutalement tiré de ses pensées. Il fut poussé contre le mur -encore- et... BON SANG DE BONSOIR !

Dean se pressait contre lui pour l'empêcher de bouger pendant qu'il était en train de -

« Oh merde ! » s'écria Cas quand Dean mordit la peau sensible de son cou.

« Dean qu- oh merde ! »

Dean commença à embrasser la nuque de Cas, arrachant des jurons et des petits bruits à sa victime.

Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que Dean avait dit pendant que Castiel n'écoutait pas !? Ne pouvait-il pas au moins le prévenir ? Comme : 'Ok, ne panique pas s'il-te-plaît mais je suis sur le point d'attaquer ton cou.'

Cas était déchiré. Il l'avait été auparavant -et vous le savez- mais désormais il était _vraiment_ déchiré. Il voulait repousser Dean parce que a) il n'y avait _aucun putain de moyen_ pour que tout ça soit sérieux et b) il voulait savoir pourquoi il faisait ça sans raison apparente. Mais d'un autre côté, il n'avait pas envie que ça s'arrête. Il ne _voulait_ pas que Dean arrête parce que, bon sang, Dean savait ce qu'il faisait.

Dean laissa ses dents traîner le long de la morsure dans son cou une nouvelle fois. Castiel tremblait sans pouvoir se contrôler, émettant de petits bruits quand Dean commença à sucer la petite marque que sa stupide, _stupide,_ morsure avait laissée. Ok, qui est-ce qu'il essayait de duper ? Il aimait ça mais la situation était...étrange.

« D-Dean... » haleta Cas.

Il lui était devenu incapable de respirer, il ne pouvait plus repousser Dean, même s'il l'avait voulu, il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il eut des frissons dans tout son corps quand Dean rajouta encore plus de pression. Cas continuer à haleter.

Dean s'éloigna quelques secondes plus tard. Il recula d'un pas et afficha un grand sourire.

Cas se lamenta de la perte de contact, il crut qu'il allait tomber sur le sol mais ses genoux étaient apparemment plus forts qu'il ne l'avait cru.

« _Voilà*_ ! Qu'est-ce que tu penses de mon ptit chef-d'œuvre ? » Dean continuait de sourire fièrement, il se pencha pour regarder ce qu'il appelait son 'chef-d'œuvre'.

Et bien entendu, quand Cas se pencha pour regarder, un bleu était en train de se former dans son cou. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il regarda le bleu et Dean à plusieurs reprises.

Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui !?

« - Dean ! What the- ? POURQUOI !? Balbutia Cas en se tournant vers Dean qui riait. Ce fils de pute.

\- C'était amusant, et puis maintenant ils vont savoir que tu m'appartiens, dit Dean en haussant les épaules. Je m'ennuie, on devrait aller dehors. Ouais, ça me semble être une bonne idée. Je vais aller dehors. » et c'était reparti pour les phrases qui n'avaient aucun sens.

Dean partit en direction du bout du couloir, trébuchant presque sur ses propres pieds. Castiel soupira et se passa une main sur la nuque.

oOo

Dès qu'ils furent arriver dehors, Dean décida qu'il était soudainement très fatigué et qu'il avait besoin de dormir. Castiel -qui n'en pouvait plus à ce moment-là, enfin, Dean venait de le marquer avec un putain de suçon et il agissait comme si rien ne s'était passé- avait suggéré de chercher Gabe, Sam, Charlie, Samandriel et Jo pour pouvoir rentrer et aller se coucher. Heureusement, Dean avait acquiescé, ça avait permis de rendre plus facile le trajet à travers la foule.

A peu près cinq minutes plus tard, Dean s'arrêta juste après être passé à côté d'un groupe d'adolescents. Castiel en fit de même et se tourna vers Dean qui s'était libéré de la poigne de Cas et qui se dirigeait vers les personnes qui se tenaient à côté d'eux, hurlant quelque chose du genre ' _garden*_ ' ou 'gardien'...

« Gaaaaaaaaaaarth ! »

… Bon, 'Garth' apparemment.

Un garçon plutôt grand et maigre se tourna et sourit à Dean.

« Dean ! Hey ! »

Dean prit Garth dans ses bras et ce dernier gloussa.

« - Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les câlins !

\- J'adooooreuuuh les câlins » bafouilla Dean.

Garth tapota son dos et rit légèrement.

« - Bien sûr, mec, son regard tomba ensuite sur Castiel. Il a beaucoup bu ?

\- Je ne sais pas, soupira Cas. »

Garth hocha la tête et tapota le dos de Dean une nouvelle fois.

« Garth, voici Cassie, mon petit-ami. » balbutia Dean, la bouche de Cas s'ouvrit en grand.

Est-ce qu'il venait de- !?

Castiel observa Dean qui se tenait toujours à Garth. Son visage chauffa et il se maudit pour son habilité à rougir plus vite que la vitesse de la lumière. Ça devenait de pire en pire à chaque seconde. Il y avait eu l'attaque du suçon et maintenant ça !? Est-ce que les soirées étaient toujours comme ça !? Bon sang il n'aurait jamais dû venir...

Fort heureusement, Garth ne semblait pas accorder beaucoup d'attention à ce que Dean disait.

« Bien sûr qu'il l'est Dean, bien sûr, dit-il en faisant un mouvement de la tête en direction de Cas. Allez, je ne peux plus respirer, mec. »

Dean lâcha Garth et balbutia quelques excuses. Garth sourit et se tourna vers Castiel.

« On dirait que tu es le chanceux désigné pour t'occuper de monsieur 'Je ne peux pas boire un shot de plus'. Peu importe l'argent qu'ils t'ont donné, ce n'était pas assez. »

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Et bien je pensais que les filles l'avaient jeté dehors puisqu'il est ici et pas avec elles.

\- Non il m'a dit qu'il s'était enfui, répondit Castiel légèrement perdu. Attends, tu y étais aussi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Garth ricana.

« Mec, c'était génial ! Sérieusement, j'ai rigolé comme je sais pas quoi. Bela essayait de filtrer avec Dean mais Jo voulait être avec lui aussi et les deux ont commencé à crier et à se battre et, je te jure que c'est vrai, elles ont glissé et sont tombées dans la piscine. Dean buvait sans s'arrêter parce que les filles lui remplissaient son verre toutes les cinq secondes -oh ! Et elles ont donné à Gabe et Sam tous les jello-shot* qu'elles avaient. »

Castiel soupira.

Gabriel et les jello-shot ne donnait rien de bon. Il se souvenait des 18 ans de Mike, son père leur avait donné un soir tout seuls pour le célébrer. Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel, Alfie et lui avaient passé la soirée à regarder des films, tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que Lucifer leur dise ce qu'il avait prévu pour la soirée. Il avait un plateau rempli de jello-shot dans sa chambre. Il les avait fait tandis que leur père était parti à un rendez-vous au lycée. Michael avait été légèrement septique, mais Gabriel -bien sûr- avait été plus qu'enthousiaste à l'idée d'en essayer un. Il avait décidé qu'il aimait les jello-shot et en avait pris un autre, puis encore un autre, et encore un autre. A la fin il ne restait plus de jello-shot, Gabe était bourré et Lucifer avait dû jurer qu'il ne ferait plus jamais de jello-shot. Il aurait dû savoir que c'était dangereux d'en donner à Gabriel, ils étaient sucrés _et_ alcoolisés, ils _criaient_ littéralement son prénom.

« Mais la meilleure partie était définitivement le jeu de la bouteille, rit Garth. Un seul mot : vodka. »

Castiel acquiesça.

« Tu as vu Charlie ? »

Garth lui avait parlé de Gabe, Sam et Jo. Dean était avec lui et il lui avait dit plus tôt que Samandriel était aussi avec eux. La seule qui manquait était Charlie.

« Euh je crois qu'elle est partie avec cette fille mignonne tout à l'heure, dit Garth en fronçant les sourcils. Je pense que ça va aller pour elle. »

Ok, donc il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour Charlie, génial.

« Merci Garth, dit Castiel en agrippant pratiquement le bras de Dean pour l'empêcher de tomber. Hmm, tu sais où Gabe et Sam pourraient être ? »

Garth sourit poliment.

« Essaie la piscine. La dernière fois que je les ai vu, Gabe engloutissait le plateau de fruits de mer et Sam admirait les mini-cupcakes parce qu'ils sont ' _siiiiiii_ petits'. »

Castiel laissa échapper un soupir.

« - Merci beaucoup Garth, sérieusement, si je ne t'avais pas trouvé j'aurais été bloqué ici pendant des heures.

\- Hey, tu ne les as pas encore trouvé, ricana Garth.

\- Oui mais au moins je sais où ils _pourraient être_ , dit Cas en chancelant légèrement car Dean essayait de le tirer à sa suite. »

Garth sourit de nouveau.

« Pas de problèmes, mais je pense que tu devrais partir ou Dean va te _faire_ partir. »

Cas lui offrit un petit sourire et acquiesça avant de laisser Dean l'entraîner ailleurs.

Malheureusement, son ardeur ne dura pas longtemps. Quelques minutes plus tard, Dean commença à se plaindre de sa fatigue et à dire qu'il voulait rentrer. Castiel le voulait aussi, mais il devait trouver Gabe et Sam en premier, donc il continua de tirer Dean à travers l'immense jardin.

oOo

Castiel se fraya un chemin à travers la piste de danse, à la recherche de Sam et de Gabe. Il tenait étroitement la main de Dean dans la sienne, il continua à dire des choses qui n'avaient aucun sens durant la traversée du jardin.

Il tira la main de Dean en passant à travers les gens un peu plus vite. Il entendit des voix crier le nom de son frère.

Je crois que vous connaissez la suite.

* * *

*Voilà : en français dans le texte d'origine.

*Garden : Garden, guard, Garth... vous voyez la logique? je pouvais pas trop changer donc disons que Cas entendait le mot 'jardin' en anglais dans l'histoire. (why nott?)

*jello-shot : boisson alcoolisée composée de liqueur et mélangée avec de la gélatine.

Voilà pour ce chapitre, à la semaine prochaine !


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapitre 14_

 _Disclaimer :_ L'univers de Supernatural ne m'appartient pas, cette histoire non plus, je ne fais que la traduire

 _Rating :_ M

 _Pairing :_ Destiel  & Sabriel

 _Avertissement :_ Relation H/H

Et voilà pour un nouveau chapitre ! Je pense que vous allez vraiment rigoler (enfin... pour au moins les 3/4 du chapitre en tout cas) L'auteur vous remercie tous pour les reviews, elle vous trouve adorable ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas.

* * *

« Oh mon dieu, je crois que je vais vomir » grognèrent Cas et Dean à l'unisson. La seule différence était que Dean était sérieux.

Le blond fut à peine assez rapide pour attraper un des bols sur le buffet. Bela et Jo qui se tenaient près d'eux firent un petit saut, Jo poussa même un cri quand Dean ne put se retenir plus longtemps et vomit.

Castiel sentit son estomac se retourner et il dût détourner le regard pour ne pas vomir lui-aussi. Bon sang, cette fête était horrible.

« CASSIEEEEE ! » cria Gabe derrière lui.

Castiel soupira et se tourna de nouveau, soulagé de voir que Dean avait fini de vomir. Sam tapotait le dos de son grand frère et Gabe courait en direction de Cas.

« Cassie ! Hey ! Devine qui a gagné !? » balbutia un Gabe tout excité.

Castiel roula des yeux. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils étaient tous bourrés ?

« Tu as gagné Gabe. Tu me l'as dit il y a une minute. Et puis j'ai _vu_ comment tu as gagné et je pense que je vais faire des cauchemars pour le reste de ma vie. »

Gabriel rit.

« Tu fais déjà des cauchemars. »

Castiel soupira de nouveau.

« On n'est pas en train de parler de ça _actuellement_. »

Gabriel pinça les lèvres et hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il était sérieux alors qu'il ne l'était pas.

« - Je veux rentrer maintenant et à en juger par ta petite 'compétition' ce serait bien si tu venais avec moi. Et quand je dis 'tu' je veux dire vous tous.

\- Premièrement, ce n'était _pas_ une compétition, c'était un _jeuuuuuuuuuu_ , dit-il sans articuler. Et secondement, je ne vais nulle part. »

Cas fronça les sourcils.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'je ne vais nulle part' ?

\- Sam et moi allons prendre une des chambres d'amis parce que je ne vais pas conduire dans cet état... enfin je pourrais mais je ne pense pas que Sam me laisserait faire. Jo serait restée de toute façon et notre petit Alfie a été chanceux. Ashley -euh non, Amanda, oui Amanda, l'a amené dedans tout à l'heure. Je ne pense pas qu'un de nous le reverra avant demain. »

Castiel soupira.

« - Génial..., marmonna-t-il en se passant une main sur le visage.

\- Qui conduirait de toute façon ? Demanda Gabe, légèrement amusé. Presque tout le monde ici est bourré et tu n'as pas de permis de conduire. »

Oh. Castiel n'y avait pas pensé...

« - Je-je trouverai quelqu'un. Je pourrais appeler papa... ?

\- Pfff. Comme s'il était réveillé, ricana Gabe. »

Oui, ce n'était pas faux.

« - Ok et bien... je ne sais pas, je trouverai quelque chose !

\- Ouais, bonne chance avec- »

Il y eut un soudain changement de musique, le rock d'une seconde plus tôt avait été remplacé par un solo de batterie. Attendez, est-ce que c'était- ?

« _I STAY OUT TOO LATE_ »

Non. S'il-te-plaît Dieu, non.

« _GOT NOTHING IN MY BRAIN !_ »

Castiel ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration.

« _THAT'S WHAT PEOPLE SAAAY_ »

« Gabe ? »

« _THAT'S WHAT PEOPLE SAAAY_ »

Il entendit Gabriel ricaner à côté de lui. « Yep Cassie ? »

« _I GO ON TOO MANY DATES !_ »

« S'il-te-plaît, dis-moi que ce n'est _pas_ Dean qui est en train de chanter 'Shake it off' », dit Castiel en gardant ses yeux fermés.

« _BUT I CAN'T MAKE THEM STAAAY_ »

Gabriel rit. « Ok donc je ne vais _pas_ te dire que ton petit-ami est debout sur la table de buffet avec une bouteille de tequila à la main pendant qu'il chante avec TayTay. »

« _AT LEAST THAT'S WHAT PEOPLE SAAAY_ »

« Il n'est pas mon petit-ami », grommela Castiel avant de se tourner et d'ouvrir les yeux.

Dean se tenait effectivement sur la grande table en face d'eux. La bouteille dans sa main était vide de moitié, mais bien heureusement, il l'utilisait seulement comme un micro -enfin plus maintenant, il but une longue rasade de tequila avant de continuer à chanter.

« _THAT'S WHAT PEOPLE SAAAY ! BUT I KEEP CRUISING, CAN'T STOP, WON'T STOP MOOOVING_ »

« Cher Dieu, aide-moi s'il-te-plaît... » soupira Castiel en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Je suis surpris de voir qu'il se souvient toujours des paroles », sourit Gabe.

L'assemblée encourageait Dean et dansait au rythme de la musique. Castiel ne manqua pas de voir Bela et Jo qui se tenaient juste devant la table et qui poussaient des 'whooo' comme si elles étaient les groupies de Dean. Et oui, Castiel admettait même qu'il se sentait un peu, juste _un peu,_ jaloux.

« _CAN'T STOP, WON'T STOP MOVING, IT'S LIKE I GOT THIS MUUUSIC IN MY MIND SAYIN' IT'S GONNA BE ALRIIIIGHT !_ » chanta Dean en commençant à faire semblant de jouer de la batterie.

Castiel se fraya un passage au milieu de la foule de gens qui dansaient.

« _CAUSE THE PLAYERS GONNA PLAY PLAY PLAY PLAY PLAY, AND THE HATERS GONNA HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE, BABY I'M JUST GONNA SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE SHAAAKE, SHAKE IT OFF! SHAKE IT OFF!_ »

Et une autre gorgée de tequila.

« _HEARTBREAK IS GONNA BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK, AND I THINK IT'S GONNA FAKE FAKE FAKE FAKE FAKE, BABY I'M JUST GONNA SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE, SHAKE IT OFF! SHAKE IT OFF!_ »

Il passa devant Sam qui souriait à son grand frère -il était d'ailleurs en train d'essayer de boire alors qu'il balançait sa tête au rythme de la musique. Sam n'essayait pas de remédier à ça.

« _I NEVER MISS A BEAT! I'M LIGHTING UP MY FEET! AND THAT'S WHAT THEY DON'T SEEE, THAT'S WHAT THEY DON'T SEEE! I'M DANCING ON MY OWN! I MAKE THE MOVES UP AS I GO! AND THAT'S WHAT THEY DON'T KNOOOW, THAT'S WHAT THEY DON'T KNOOOW! BUT I KEEP CRUISING, CAN'T STOP, WON'T STOP MOOOVING, IT'S LIKE I GOT THIS MUUUSIC IN MY MIND SAYIN' 'IT'S GONNA BE ALRIIIGHT!_ »

Il atteignit finalement le devant de la table où Jo et Bela se tenaient.

« _AND THE PLAYERS GONNA PLAY PLAY PLAY PLAY PLAY, AND THE HATERS GONNA HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE, BABY I'M JUST GONNA SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE! SHAKE IT OFF! SHAKE IT OFF !_ »

« DEAN ? Hurla Cas. DEAN, HEY ! »

Bela le regarda étrangement.

« Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu es en train d'essayer de faire ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton mauvais. »

Il plissa les yeux en se tournant vers elle.

« Je vais le faire descendre de cette table et le ramener. »

« _MY EX-FRIEND BROUGHT HIS NEW GIRLFRIEND_ »

Elle ricana mauvaisement.

« - Non je ne crois pas !

\- Si je vais le faire, la contra-t-il. Il a vomi et il a besoin de dormir. »

« _SHE'S LIKE OH MY GOD_ »

« Il peut utiliser une des chambres d'amis à l'étage. Ou il peut prendre _ma_ chambre », sourit-elle avec une lueur mauvaise dans le regard.

Castiel la foudroya du regard. Il ne savait absolument _pas_ pourquoi il faisait ça et si quelqu'un lui demandait plus tard, il n'admettrait jamais qu'il avait répondu ceci...

« Tu peux toujours espérer. Après tout, _je_ suis celui qu'il a embrassé ! »

Bela ouvrit grand la bouche.

Enfin, euh, ce n'était pas complètement vrai mais l'attaque qui avait eu lieu un peu plus tôt comptait, pas vrai ?

Désormais, c'était Cas qui lui souriait méchamment en pointant le petit bleu sur sa clavicule.

« _I'M JUST GONNA SHAKE_ »

A ce moment-là, Dean remarqua Cas qui se tenait devant lui. Il sourit et pointa son doigt sur lui en continuant de chanter :

« _INTO THE FELLA OVER THERE WITH THE HELLA GOOD HAIR, WON'T YOU COME ON OVER BABY, WE CAN SHAKE, SHAKE, SHAKE !_ »

Dean lui fit signe de monter sur la table. Il ne voulait pas vraiment le faire, mais pour marquer un point il monta dessus et se tint à côté de Dean qui lui souriait radieusement. C'est à ce moment-là que Castiel décida de se foutre complètement de ce qu'il allait se passer pour le reste du temps de cette fête, parce que personne n'allait s'en souvenir de toute façon. Pas vrai ?

« _CAUSE THE PLAYERS GONNA PLAY PLAY PLAY PLAY PLAY AND THE HATERS GONNA HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE, BABY I'M JUST GONNA SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE! SHAKE IT OFF! SHAKE IT OFF!_ »

Dean le regardait dans les yeux en chantant, ses yeux verts éclatants brillaient de joie. Castiel ne put s'empêcher de glousser et le sourire de Dean s'intensifia encore plus. Il fit signe à Cas de chanter avec lui et Castiel ne savait _vraiment_ pas pourquoi mais il le fit.

« _HEARTBREAK IS GONNA BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK, AND I THINK IT'S GONNA FAKE FAKE FAKE FAKE FAKE, BABY I'M JUST GONNA SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE! SHAKE IT OFF! SHAKE IT OFF!_ » chantèrent-ils ensemble et durant cet instant, Castiel ne se préoccupa pas le moins du monde de ce que les autres pouvaient penser.

Dean se rapprocha de lui et commença à danser. Castiel décida que de toute façon il s'en fichait désormais donc il dansa avec lui.

« _SHAKE IT OFF ! SHAKE IT OFF !_ »

Il rit quand Dean se rapprocha encore plus de lui et passa ses bras autour de sa taille.

« I-, I-, I SHAKE IT OFF ! SHAKE IT OFF ! » chanta Dean en bougeant ses hanches.

Cas gloussa et sentit son cou se colorer légèrement. Avant cet instant, il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point ils étaient proches. Dean ne semblait plus prêter attention à la musique, ses yeux verts étaient plongés dans ceux de Castiel et comme toujours, ce dernier n'arrivait pas à détourner le regard.

Dean le rapprocha de lui et sourit avec tendresse. Castiel était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, il se sentait comme hypnotisé. Et puis il y avait cette odeur de nouveau...

Des lèvres douces se posèrent sur les siennes et une décharge électrique parcourut tout son corps. Il ferma les yeux et lui rendit son baiser, ses mains trouvèrent directement leur chemin dans les cheveux de Dean. Il entendait des applaudissement et quelques sifflements derrière eux mais il s'en foutait complètement. Il s'en foutait que les lèvres de Dean avaient le goût de la tequila, il s'en foutait d'être debout sur une table face à la moitié du lycée et il s'en foutait de la suite des événements. Tout ce qui lui importait à ce moment-là était le fait que les lèvres de Dean s'accordaient parfaitement avec les siennes.

Dean se recula de quelques centimètres et sourit légèrement.

« Juste comme je l'imaginais... » murmura-t-il.

Les applaudissement ne s'arrêtèrent pas et la réalité commença à frapper Cas de nouveau. Le rouge lui monta aux joues et il détourna rapidement les yeux.

Saleté de timidité.

« Je pense que tu devrais partir » dit Bela méchamment derrière eux. Elle n'était visiblement pas très contente de la situation, cela eut le mérite d'arracher un sourire à Cas.

« Oui, on devrait partir. Tu en penses quoi Dean ? »

Dean acquiesça avec joie et relâcha légèrement Castiel.

« Je voulais dire toi. » cracha Bela en serrant les dents.

Dean secoua la tête à côté de lui. « Si Cassie part, je pars aussi. »

Cas sourit triomphalement en direction de Bela. Oui, il était fier et oui, il se foutait totalement du fait que Bela le détestait probablement.

Il descendit de la table et se tint devant elle, il faisait probablement trois centimètres de plus qu'elle et son regard la fit reculer légèrement. C'était une victoire de plus pour lui. Il n'agissait habituellement pas de cette façon mais le fait de pouvoir agir comme il le voulait sans aucune conséquence le rendait étrangement confiant. Il aimerait bien être comme ça tout le temps, mais il était sûr que sa timidité reviendrait le frapper quelques heures plus tard.

Bela lui lança un dernier regard furieux avant d'attraper le bras de Jo et de partir en l'entraînant avec elle. Jo fixait toujours Dean d'un air perdu.

Castiel fit un signe de la main avec un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Un bruit sourd à côté de lui lui indiqua que Dean était également descendu de la table. Il se tourna vers lui et sourit avec tendresse.

« Allez, on te ramène à la maison, Taylor. »

Dean sourit et prit la main de Cas, ce dernier ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher, il ne se recula pas non plus, il se contenta juste de profiter de la décharge électrique émanant de l'endroit où leurs mains se touchaient.

Ils passèrent à travers l'assemblée en direction de la piscine.

« Cassie, Cassie, Cassie. » sourit Gabriel quand ils passèrent devant Sam et lui.

Sam avait les mains jointes autour de la taille de Gabriel et le plus petit avait placé les siennes sur les épaules de Sam.

« Tais-toi » grommela Cas en foudroyant son frère du regard.

Le blond leva les mains en signe de capitulation.

« Je n'allais rien dire. »

Castiel roula des yeux.

« - Oui mais tu étais en train de le penser.

\- Coupable, sourit Gabe. Hey, Dean-o, je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi fan de Taylor. »

Dean afficha un grand sourire.

« Et bien je le suis. Ses musiques sont géniaaaaales, mais chuuuuut, ne le dis pas à Gabe, il m'embêterait avec ça pour la fin de ma vie s'il l'apprenait. »

Castiel soupira.

Et ça recommençait. Durant les dernières minutes, Dean avait presque agi normalement, mais apparemment, 'Dean-Amusant' était de retour. Celui qui avait oublié qui il était et qui étaient toutes les personnes qui l'entourait.

Gabe rit et se tourna vers Sam pendant une seconde, ce que Castiel prit comme une chance pour échapper à son frère. Il éloigna Dean de Sam et Gabriel et partit un peu plus vite en direction de la piscine.

Castiel fut surpris de ne voir absolument _personne_ autour de celle-ci. N'avaient-ils pas dit que c'était une soirée piscine ? C'était probablement juste une excuse pour pouvoir se promener sans habits...

Il se tourna pour vérifier que Dean allait bien, il n'avait rien dit depuis un moment. Il s'aperçut qu'il lui avait lâché la main et qu'il se tenait juste devant la piscine. Bon sang, comment avait-il pu ne pas s'en apercevoir !?

« Dean ! » s'écria Castiel en courant dans sa direction.

Il agrippa Dean par le dos de sa chemise et l'arrêta juste à temps pour l'empêcher de tomber dans la piscine.

« Dean !? Tu es fou ou quoi !? »

Dean se tourna vers lui et le regarda avec ses yeux de chien battu.

« - Mais Cas ! Je voulais aller nager !

\- Dean, tu es bourré et tes vêtements-

\- OOOHHHH en effet ! Sourit Dean. »

Les yeux de Cas s'écarquillèrent quand Dean commença à retirer sa chemise rouge.

« Dean what the- ? »

Ses yeux tombèrent sur les bras musclés de Dean maintenant exposés puisque que Dean ne portait rien d'autre qu'un t-shirt. Castiel réalisa soudainement qu'il ne portait jamais rien de moins qu'une chemise et un t-shirt. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait ses bras. Sa peau n'était pas aussi hâlée que sur son visage mais elle n'était pas non plus pâle. Il vit ses muscles quand Dean fit passer son t-shirt par-dessus sa tête et le jeta sur le sol.

Castiel haleta et fixa le torse de Dean avec les yeux écarquillés.

Il était couvert de cicatrices et de contusions en train de guérir.

* * *

Qui aime les cliffhanger? :D Courage, vous saurez la suite dans une petite semaine!

J'espère que ça vous a plu, désolée si vous avez maintenant la chanson de Taylor Swift en tête mais compatissez à ma peine, je l'ai eue pendant tout le temps de traduction. (pauvre de moi)

M'enfin, j'espère que ça vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! A la semaine prochaine ;)


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapitre 15_

 _Disclaimer :_ L'univers de Supernatural ne m'appartient pas, cette histoire non plus, je ne fais que la traduire

 _Rating :_ M

 _Pairing :_ Destiel  & Sabriel

 _Avertissement :_ Relation H/H

Bonjour tout le monde ! Désolée pour le léger retard, j'avais fini la traduction du chapitre hier à minuit environ et je me suis dit que ce n'était pas une heure décente pour poster x) puis aujourd'hui j'avais cours blablabla donc voilààààà

Chapitre un peu (beaucoup) moins joyeux que le précédent. J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même, on se retrouve en bas !

(et bon sang... on approche des 100 reviews ! merci beaucoup c'est juste énorme)

* * *

Les cicatrices étaient roses, pâles mais roses tout de même. Il y en avait partout, elles couvraient son torse tout entier et une partie de ses bras. La plupart des bleus étaient presque partis, une teinte de jaune mélangée à du violet commençait à arriver, mais le plus gros paraissait terrible. Un violet foncé et presque aussi grand que la main de Cas.

« D-Dean ? La voix de Cas tremblait et il déglutit. Qu-qu'est-ce que c'est que ç-ça ? »

Question stupide.

Il savait ce que c'était. Le plus important était de savoir qui lui avait fait, parce qu'à ce moment là Castiel ressentait le besoin urgent de tuer la personne qui avait infligée ça à Dean.

Dean fronça les sourcils et regarda son torse avant de pousser un 'oh' et de passer une main dans ses cheveux.

« Alors c'était CA la raison pour laquelle il ne voulait pas que j'aille nager, marmonna Dean en se tournant vers Cas. Je suis foutu, Dean va me transformer en sushi. »

Castiel ne pouvait pas détourner les yeux des cicatrices sur le torse de Dean.

« Qui a fait ça ? » laissa échapper Castiel.

Dean ne répondit pas, il se balançait d'avant en arrière en se parlant à lui-même.

« Je suis FOUTU ! Bon sang, Dean m'avait dit de ne laisser _personne_ voir ça. JE SUIS _FOUTU_ ! »

Cas essaya de calmer sa respiration et regarda Dean sévèrement.

« Dean ! »

Le blond s'arrêta et se tourna vers Cas, il tressaillit quand il vit le regard intense du plus petit.

« Qui t'a fait ça!? »

Dean porta son regard sur le sol et gesticula nerveusement.

« - Dean ! Grogna Castiel.

\- Dean N'EST PAS là ! Cria Dean en regardant Cas. Ses yeux brillaient de haine et de souffrance. Dean n'est pas là, parce que s'il l'avait été il aurait su quoi faire. »

Cas voulait dire quelque chose mais sa phrase resta bloquée dans sa gorge quand il vit des larmes briller dans les yeux de Dean. Toute sa colère s'évapora dans l'air.

« - Dean-, fut tout ce qu'il arriva à dire.

\- Je lui avais juré de ne rien dire à personne. PERSONNE ! Bégaya Dean en passant ses deux mains dans ses cheveux. C'était derrière nous. C'est fini... fini fini fini. »

Cas posa une main sur son épaule.

« - Dean, tout-tout va bien.

-NON CA NE VA PAS ! hurla Dean et désormais, des larmes coulaient à torrent sur son visage. Castiel retira sa main de l'épaule de Dean et se recula. Non ça ne va pas. »

Castiel parut légèrement effrayé quand Dean se laissa tomber sur le sol, ramenant ses genoux à son torse et passant ses bras autour.

« Non ça ne va pas, Dean aurait su quoi faire, moi non. Je ne sais rien. C'est fini, fini, fini, fini... »

Dean marmonnait des trucs insensés et le cœur de Castiel se brisa en morceaux devant cette scène. Il s'agenouilla précautionneusement devant Dean et se mordit la lèvre, pas sûr de ce qu'il devait faire. Dean se jeta soudainement en avant et passa ses bras autour du cou de Cas, pressant son visage contre son épaule.

Castiel fixa Dean, perdu. Il était terriblement instable concernant ses émotions dans cet état, et Cas était terriblement conscient du fait que Dean était comme ça à cause de _lui_. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de Dean -sa peau était étrangement chaude, la température chutait constamment- et le rapprocha pour l'enlacer.

Dean se blottit contre lui et cacha son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de Cas, où il rentra presque parfaitement. Il pleura silencieusement et Castiel lui caressa calmement le dos.

« Tout va bien Dean. Tout va bien. Je suis là » chuchota Castiel en baissant les yeux dans sa direction.

Il était si fragile. Castiel savait que c'était l'un des changements d'humeur que semblait avoir Dean quand il était bourré. Il l'avait remarqué durant la soirée, en une seconde Dean était comme ceci et puis la seconde d'après il était comme cela. S'il n'avait pas été bourré il ne se serait pas jeté sur Cas, il n'aurait pas pleuré, il aurait probablement juste haussé les épaules. Comme il l'avait dit, 'Dean aurait su quoi faire'.

Ce Dean en face de lui était beaucoup plus ouvert, il ne se cachait pas derrière son apparence de macho obstiné. L'alcool semblait avoir multiplié l'intensité de ses émotions.

Après plusieurs minutes, Dean arrêta de trembler.

« - Dean, murmura prudemment Castiel.

\- Hm ?

\- Qui a fait ça ? »

Il y eut une courte pause et pendant un moment, Castiel eut peur que Dean se remette à pleurer, ou qu'il le repousse, mais à sa grande surprise, Dean répondit. Sa voix tremblotait et elle n'était pas plus forte qu'un murmure, mais il répondit tout de même.

« Mon père. »

Castiel se figea. Il sentit sa cage thoracique se serrer. Le père de Dean avait fait ça ? Il avait consciemment blessé son propre fils ?

Il y eut un long, lourd silence, il pouvait sentir sa rage précédente revenir. Pourquoi le père de Dean avait fait ça ? Pourquoi ? Comment Dean pouvait mériter d'être blessé au point de laisser des cicatrices ?

« Je croyais que... Je croyais qu'il était mort... ? Comment peux-tu encore avoir des bleus ? » demanda Castiel.

C'était une question sur probablement mille, mais ça en était une décente. Plutôt facile à répondre.

Dean renifla.

« Il est mort il y a seulement quelques semaines... Il a continué de me frapper jusqu'à son dernier jour. Il m'a frappé puis il a bu presque trois bouteilles de vodka mélangées à un putain de paquet entier de somnifères. »

Castiel déglutit. Il se souvint soudainement des choses qu'il avait dites durant le 'blind date'.

 _'Ouais bien sûr... Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que ça fait de se faire harceler toute la journée...'_

 _Dean pinça les lèvres._

 _« - Tu crois ?_

 _\- Ouais ! Enfin, je veux dire que tu es clairement le genre de gars qui n'a jamais eu de véritable problème de toute sa vie. Tu es beau, intelligent, tu n'es même pas dans ce lycée depuis 2 jours que tout le monde connaît déjà ton prénom ! Toutes les filles te reluquent, du genre toutes les filles. Tu es le genre de gars qui a une vie parfaite. Tu es donc à l'opposé de moi. »_

 _Dean le regardait, incrédule. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre dans son expression, quelque chose que Castiel n'arrivait pas à décrypter._

 _' Tu ne me connais pas...'_

Castiel regarda Dean, réalisant seulement maintenant ce que ses mots avaient pu faire à Dean. _Tu es le genre de gars qui a une vie parfaite..._ Il s'entendait dire et redire cette phrase inlassablement.

« Dean je-... Je n'aurais pas du... Mon dieu, je suis tellement désolé... »

Dean se décala dans les bras de Cas pour rencontrer son regard. Il y avait quelque chose de doux dans ses grands yeux verts, quelque chose qui montrait à Castiel qu'il savait de quoi il parlait. Même dans cet état, Dean pouvait lire à travers lui.

« Tout va bien Cas... tu ne savais pas. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. » répondit Dean, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Il y eut un autre moment de silence où ils restèrent juste à se regarder dans les yeux.

« - Dean ?

\- Hm ?

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il... ? » Castiel n'arrivait pas à le dire à voix haute.

Dean afficha un autre petit sourire.

« Tu tiens vraiment à Deanie, pas vrai ? » bégaya-t-il.

Castiel acquiesça légèrement.

Dean gloussa.

« Vous êtes tellement stupides parfois. »

Castiel haussa un sourcil sans comprendre mais Dean se contenta de secouer la tête. L'indifférence de plus tôt était revenue.

« Dooooonc, marmonna Dean. Tu veux savoir pourquoi mon 'père' me frappait..., Dean s'arrêta pour réfléchir. Et bien, il le faisait seulement quand il était bourré. Quand on était plus jeunes il ne le faisait pas souvent, mais quand il le faisait, Dean se mettait devant Sammy. Il le blâmait souvent pour la mort de maman. »

Castiel fronça les sourcils. Dean parut comprendre.

« Et bien... euh, quand Dean avait... quatre ans ? Peut-être cinq, notre mère est morte dans un incendie. Quelqu'un avait probablement laissé le four allumé, je ne sais pas. Dans tous les cas, notre maison toute entière a pris feu et hmm... quand il était plus jeune Dean avait un sommeil très lourd, il n'a pas entendu l'alarme s'enclencher. »

Dean s'arrêta pendant quelques secondes, une lueur triste brilla soudain dans ses yeux mais elle fut bien vite remplacée par le regard indifférent de plus tôt.

« Et bien papa John a immédiatement pris Sammy -sa priorité, Sammy a toujours été son favori- et voulut s'assurer qu'il était avec maman. Mais elle était repartie chercher Dean quand elle s'était rendue compte qu'il n'était pas avec eux. Elle aimait vraiment beaucoup, _beeeeeeaucoup_ Dean. Elle l'a réveillé et l'a sorti de sa chambre. Elle a trébuché et a dû lâcher Dean. Ce fut à ce moment-là que le plafond est tombé et l'a coincé au sol. Elle a dit à Dean de courir et c'était fini. Depuis, Dean m'a entraîné à me réveiller au moindre bruit, peu importe ce que c'est, je l'entendrais. »

Castiel se mordit la lèvre. Une part de lui était en colère parce que Dean en parlait de façon si indifférente, comme si ce n'était rien. Mais il se souvint que ce n'était pas vraiment Dean, c'était toujours 'Dean amusant'.

« - Enfin, dans tous les cas, à ce moment-là il ne buvait pas souvent, ça a empiré avec les années, mais c'est devenu un enfer quand..., nouvelle courte pause. Ouais, je pense que Dean avait 14 ans lorsque John l'a attrapé en train d'embrasser un gars qu'il connaissait du collège.

\- Attends, Castiel fronça de nouveau les sourcils. Quoi ? »

Dean gloussa.

« Ouais, en fait Dean est plutôôôôt bi. »

Cas le fixa avec les yeux écarquillés.

« Je trouve ça plutôt génial... Papa non par contre, dit Dean en fronçant les sourcils. Après ça il a commencé à boire régulièrement et il frappait Dean parce qu'il avait embrassé ce mec. Il s'en foutait même de frapper son visage parfois. Il avait des taaaaaas de bleus et de coupures et oh ! Dean poussa soudainement sa lèvre avec son index. T'vois cet' cicatriz ? »

Avec son autre main il pointa une petite cicatrice rose entre sa lèvre inférieure et son menton.

« C'vient d'papa » bégaya-t-il ce qui n'était pas évident étant donné qu'une grande partie de sa

bouche était recouverte.

Castiel ne put se retenir, il approcha sa main du menton de Dean. Prudemment, il passa son doigt sur la cicatrice. C'était toujours doux, mais pas aussi doux que le reste de la peau de Dean. Il leva le regard pour rencontrer les yeux de Dean et il ressentit cette petite étincelle qu'il y avait toujours quand ils se regardaient dans les yeux. Mais ce moment fut terminé bien trop vite.

Castiel laissa retomber sa main et Dean continua son histoire.

« - Ouais et bien, Dean ne pouvait plus le cacher à l'école, je crois que tu l'as compris. C'est là que le harcèlement a commencé.

\- Dean était... il, il était harcelé ? Bégaya Castiel. »

 _'Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que ça fait de se faire harceler toute la journée...'_

Il se sentait comme un putain de salaud.

« Ouais, c'était plutôt affreux. Mais hey ! C'est fini maintenant, pas vrai? »

Castiel hocha légèrement la tête.

« - Tu vois ? Et quand papa est mort, et que Sammy et nous avons déménagé chez l'oncle Bobby, Dean et moi nous sommes juré de ne jamais dire à quiconque ce que papa avait fait, dit Dean en souriant fièrement.

\- Dean, je déteste devoir le dire mais hmm... tu viens de me le dire » dit Castiel en se mordant la lèvre.

Au début, Dean sembla légèrement perdu puis après quelques secondes il parut comprendre.

« Ohhhhh _merde_ ! S'exclama Dean en se détachant du câlin de Cas qui durait depuis un moment. MERDE MERDE MERDE MERDE MERDE ! »

Dean se releva et commença à marcher rapidement dans tous les sens. Castiel se redressa également et soupira avant d'agripper le bras de Dean pour l'empêcher de tomber dans la piscine.

« Dean, calme-toi, d'accord ? »

Dean prit plusieurs grandes inspirations.

« Cas, tu ne vas rien dire à personne pas vrai ? Parce que si Dean l'apprend il va être vraaaiment vraaaaaaaiment baisé... hmm et pas dans le bon sens. »

Cas soupira de nouveau.

« Non, _Dean_ , je ne dirai pas à _Dean_ les choses que tu m'as dites. Mais je pense qu'on devrait partir maintenant, je-..., il prit une grande inspiration. Je me sens fatigué et hmm... »

 _Comme un salaud parce que j'ai été absolument horrible sans même vouloir l'être ?_

Il secoua la tête.

« Euh, pas bien. Je ne me sens pas bien. »

Dean acquiesça et sourit bêtement.

« Mais tu sais que je ne peux pas conduire, pas vrai ? »

Cas passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« - Oui, je sais.

\- MAAAAAAIS..., dit Dean d'une voix chantante. J'AAAAAAI MES CLEEEEEEEFS. »

Avec un grand sourire, Dean brandit des clefs devant Cas.

« Regarde ! J'ai mes clefs ! N'EST-CE PAS GÉNIAL !? »

Castiel poussa un long soupir. Il se sentait toujours mal à cause de ce qu'il venait d'entendre il y avait juste quelques minutes de ça, mais Dean recommençait à se comporter comme un gosse. Ces changements d'humeur allaient le tuer.

« - Ouais, je vois les clefs, Dean.

\- Elles sont pour mon bébé, tu sais, sourit Dean.

\- Oui, je sais Dean. »

Dean agrippa l'épaule de Cas et pointa un doigt sur quelque chose derrière lui.

« - Dean, je suis là, dit Cas en gesticulant.

\- Ouais, d'accord, d'accord, dit Dean en pointant Cas avant de s'éclaircir la gorge. Écoute, tu es sur le point de conduire mon bébé. La chose la plus précieuse de ce que je possède, dit Dean en essayant de rester le plus sérieux possible. Tu es au courant que _personne_ n'est autorisé à la conduire à part moi ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu es au courant que je vais t'arracher les poumons si tu lui fais mal? » Bégaya Dean et Cas ne put s'empêcher de glousser.

Dean lui lança un regard noir, mais il ne parut pas aussi effrayant qu'il avait voulu l'être.

« - Je suis sérieux.

\- Ouais, bien sûr que tu l'es, sourit Cas.

\- Bien, écoute, sois prudent parce que c'est une femme et qu'elle mérite d'être traitée avec attention.

\- Ok.

\- Génial, alors allons-y. »

Dean lui passa les clefs et remit son t-shirt sale, laissant sa chemise sur le sol et entraînant Castiel en direction de la maison.

Castiel commençait toutefois à être nerveux. Il n'avait pas le permis, il avait conduit une voiture une seule fois et ça ne s'était pas bien terminé. Mais Dean n'avait pas à le savoir.

Enfin, ce n'était pas comme s'il allait l'exploser, pas vrai ?

… Pas vrai ?

* * *

Pour ceux qui regardent Teen Wolf, la réplique "je vais t'arracher les poumons" m'a fait penser au fameux "I'm gonna rip your throat out... with my teeth" (Je vais t'arracher la gorge avec mes dents) de Derek xD On a la revisite avec les poumons là xD c'est original

Breeeef ! j'espère que le chapitre vous aura plu même s'il est très trèèès triste ! On en apprend pas mal sur le passé de Dean-o

A la semaine prochaine !


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapitre 16_

 _Disclaimer :_ L'univers de Supernatural ne m'appartient pas, cette histoire non plus, je ne fais que la traduire

 _Rating :_ M

 _Pairing :_ Destiel  & Sabriel

 _Avertissement :_ Relation H/H

Heyyy ! Encore désolée pour le léger retard ! Je n'ai pas été chez moi du week-end, je suis allée à une convention samedi... bref ! J'espère que vous allez bien, je me suis boostée pour la traduction de ce chapitre, histoire d'éviter de le poster trop en retard. Merci beaucoup pour toutes les reviews! C'est juste incroyable :O déjà 110 en ce moment même ! Merci également aux guest à qui je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à aller lire les annotations qui se trouvent en bas du chapitre, comme d'habitude ! Bonne lecture

* * *

Castiel serrait tellement le volant que ses phalanges commençaient à devenir blanches. Il regardait autour de lui nerveusement, peu importe où ils étaient, il n'y avait aucune voiture en vue. Bien évidemment, il reconnaissait certaines parties de la rue mais pour la plupart du temps, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait.

Son pied pressait juste légèrement la pédale d'accélération et ouais, 30 kilomètres/heure. Il n'osait pas aller plus vite et il avait l'impression d'être sur la route depuis des heures. Par chance, Dean s'était endormi presque instantanément sur la banquette arrière. C'était déjà assez dur de conduire sans un mec bourré sur la banquette arrière qui-

« Euh, mec ? Tu sais que tu n'as pas nécessairement besoin de conduire à … 30 kilomètres/heure ? Sérieusement Cas ? » bafouilla Dean JUSTE A CÔTE DE SA PUTAIN D'OREILLE.

Cas sursauta et le volant lui glissa des mains pendant une seconde. Castiel les remis sur le volant en cuir dans un cri de panique.

« DEAN ! Bon sang ! Je croyais que tu dormais. »

Il y eut un bruit de gloussement et Dean escalada soudainement le siège.

« Et bien je dormais mais plus maintenant. »

Cas eut une forte envie de se tourner vers Dean, mais il n'y avait aucune chance vu sa peur de lever les yeux de la route pendant plus d'une seconde.

« Boooooon quoi de neuf Cassie ? Pourquoi t'as l'air aussi tendu? »

Cas pouvait _entendre_ le sourire moqueur de Dean, il souffla. Dean rit et Cas l'entendit se déplacer sur son siège.

« Oh, regarde, tu viens juste de manquer la sortie vers Sioux Falls. » dit Dean juste comme si Cas ne venait pas de prendre le mauvais chemin.

Castiel soupira en essayant de trouver une excuse pour justifier son mauvais sens de l'orientation – ou plutôt pour expliquer son incapacité à regarder les panneaux parce qu'il était trop occupé à paniquer parce qu'il conduisait.

« Euh ouais, je te ramène à l'internat. »

Dean étouffa un rire.

« - Comme tu veux Cassedy Cassie, mais j'ai laissé mes clefs à la maison.

\- Tu peux dormir dans le lit de Sam, je ne pense pas que ça poserait problème. Et arrête de m'appeler par des noms de filles.

\- Cassie n'est pas un nom de fille* » répondit Dean et Cas pouvait entendre le retour du sourire.

Cas roula des yeux.

« - Ça l'est.

\- Non, ça ne l'est pas.

\- Si ça l'est, je connais plusieurs Cassie.

\- Ohhh ouais, Cassie Robinson*, pas vrai ? Elle est vraiment, vraaaaaaiment sexy, tu trouves pas ?

\- Dean, je n'aime pas les femmes donc tu devrais demander à quelqu'un d'autre » répondit Castiel en n'arrivant pas à enlever la pointe de jalousie de sa voix.

Dean se moqua de nouveau de lui.

« - Non bébé Cassie, tu n'as pas besoin d'être jaloux. Je vérifiais juste mes options puisque _tu_ n'as apparemment pas l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit pour l'instant.

\- Je ne suis pas jaloux, souffla Cas. Et je ne fais rien parce que tu es complètement mort. »

Il l'entendit se déplacer de nouveau sur son siège et quelques secondes plus tard, il sentit un souffle chaud contre sa joue et son cou. Cas se crispa sur son siège et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« Si je ne l'étais pas, tu ne ferais rien non plus. Tu es plus audacieux quand je suis bourré. »

Castiel tressaillit, il pouvait littéralement _sentir_ les mots de Dean contre son cou, l'odeur de cannelle et de cuir était plus présente que jamais.

« Et puis, Dean aurait été ici, pas moi. Et étant donné qu'aucun de vous ne veut admettre ses sentiments, je vais aller de l'avant et m'amuser aussi longtemps que je le peux. » murmura Dean dans l'oreille de Cas, sa voix était si basse et rauque...

En fait, la seule chose qui empêchait Cas de sauter dans les bras de Dean à ce moment-là était le fait de devoir conduire une voiture, en essayant de ne pas mourir par la même occasion. Et il était vraiment reconnaissant pour ça.

Castiel prit une grande, tremblante, inspiration. Il voulut dire quelque chose mais Dean mordilla le lobe de son oreille. Il _mordilla_ son putain de LOBE D'OREILLE, pour l'amour de Dieu !

Castiel avait l'impression qu'il allait mourir d'une seconde à l'autre.

« Oh, et au fait, tu dois prendre la prochaine sortie si tu veux qu'on arrive bientôt à l'internat. »

Et sur ces mots, Dean se recula contre le siège passager.

Cas tremblait quand il prit la sortie qui menait au parking du lycée. Pourquoi avait-il accepté de venir à cette fête ?

Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il ne savait pas si ça avait été la meilleure ou la pire chose qu'il avait faite.

oOo

« Ok, juste un pas de plus » dit Cas en conduisant Dean le long des escaliers qui menaient aux chambres.

Bien entendu, Dean avait été obligé d'être dans une de ses 'phases de fatigue' lorsque Cas avait voulu lui faire monter ces fichus escaliers.

Comme si cette soirée n'avait pas été suffisamment stressante !

« - J'taime trooooop Cassie, bafouilla Dean en souriant paresseusement et en enfouissant sa tête dans l'épaule de Cas.

\- Ouais, je t'aime aussi rayon de soleil, marmonna Cas le cœur battant, maintenant allez, on y est presque. »

Castiel entraîna Dean avec lui vers la chambre 122.

« Je suis siiiiiiii fatigué Cassieeeeee » gémit Dean.

Dans un soupir, Cas sortit ses clefs de sa poche.

« - Je sais Dean, tu me l'as dit au moins 10 fois.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda Dean, les yeux grands ouverts.

\- Oui.

\- Wow, marmonna Dean et puis seulement dix secondes plus tard : Je suis sii fatiguééééé Cassie !

\- Oui, moi aussi Dean » dit Cas en ouvrant la porte.

Cas lâcha les clefs dans le petit bol à côté de la porte où lui et Sam laissaient leurs clefs quand ils rentraient. Dean lâcha Cas et tituba au milieu de la pièce. Il regarda autour de lui.

« Bon sang, je ne saurais dire quel côté est le tien et quel est celui de Sammy... Je pensais que 'Hey ! Un tas de livres, c'est le côté de Sammy' mais vous avez tous les deux un nombre incalculable de livres... »

Castiel secoua la tête et ricana.

« Ça c'est mon côté et celui-là c'est celui de Sam. »

Dean hocha la tête et marcha en direction du côté de Cas. Quelle surprise.

« - Ce sont les livres ? Demanda Dean en prenant _Lazarus rising*_ du côté de la table de Cas.

\- Euh oui. Enfin, c'est mon préféré, expliqua-t-il en fermant la porte.

\- Celui dans lequel tu apparais pour la première fois ? Dean tenait déjà le livre entre ses mains, il l'avait ouvert à la page où Cas avait laissé son marque-page. L'entrée en scène de 'Castiel'.

\- Ce n'est pas moi Dean, c'est juste un personnage qui-

\- Mec, c'est totalement toi, l'interrompit Dean. Je veux dire, il te ressemble, il parle comme toi... Oh regarde ça, je t'ai poignardé ! Rit Dean.

\- Dean, ce sont des personnages dans un livre, tu ne penses pas vraiment que- »

Dean secoua la tête.

« - Ouais peut-être, mais mec, je t'ai poignardé !

\- Non- je-

\- Je t'ai poignardé, je t'ai poignardé ! » Chantonna Dean d'une voix qui rappelait à Castiel Gabriel quand ils étaient plus jeunes.

Il plissa les yeux. Très bien, Dean voulait jouer à ça ? Alors ils allaient y jouer.

« Ouais ? Tu m'as poignardé ? »

Dean sourit et acquiesça.

« Donne-moi le livre » dit Castiel en avançant sa main en direction de Dean.

Dean leva un sourcil mais lui tendit tout de même le livre.

Castiel s'éclaircit la gorge et commença à lire.

« _En inclinant la tête, l'étranger regarda le couteau planté dans sa cage thoracique. Dean le fixait avec les yeux écarquillés. Calmement, l'étranger avança sa main vers le couteau et la passa autour du manche. En un mouvement rapide, il l'arracha de sa chair et le laissa tomber sur le sol. Il n'avait même pas tressaillit, comme si ça ne l'avait pas affecté du tout..._ »

Dean fronça les sourcils.

« Attends, ça ne t'a pas affecté ? Du genre, pas du tout ? »

Cas sourit.

« - Nope, pas du tout.

\- Mais regarde ! Il y a écrit que je t'ai poignardé avec un ' _couteau de démon_ '. Ça ne veut pas dire que c'est une sorte de couteau spécial ?

\- Ouais, en effet, dit Cas en continuant de sourire victorieusement.

\- Pourquoi ça ne t'a pas tué alors ?

\- Parce que je suis un ange, espèce de trou du cul. »

Dean souffla et fit la moue.

« - C'est pas juste.

\- Hey, c'est pas de ta faute, tu es juste un humain » dit Castiel en fermant le livre et en le reposant sur la table.

Dean lui lança un regard noir.

« Pas besoin d'être grossier. »

Cas rit.

« Allez Dean. C'est drôle. »

Dean continua de bouder pendant quelques instants au lieu de lui répondre.

Cas secoua la tête et sourit légèrement.

« Dean, on est tous les deux fatigués et tu as vraiment besoin de dormir. Tu me remercieras demain. »

Dean hocha légèrement la tête.

« Kay » marmonna-t-il en marchant jusqu'à l'autre lit.

L'autre garçon soupira de soulagement. C'était presque fini, il devait juste s'allonger et-

« Cas ? »

Nope. Bien sûr que ça n'allait pas être aussi simple.

« Oui Dean ? » demanda-t-il en se tournant pour lui faire face.

Il haleta quand il se rendit compte que Dean se tenait vraiment près de lui.

« Dean? »

Dean le regarda dans les yeux et fit un autre pas dans sa direction.

« Tu peux me faire une faveur ? »

Cas sentit sa bouche devenir sèche.

« - Quelle faveur ?

\- Embrasse-moi » murmura Dean.

Il l'observa avec les yeux écarquillés, ne croyant pas à ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« T-T'e-embrasser... pourquoi je- ? »

Dean sourit légèrement.

« Allez, on sait tous les deux que quand je me réveillerai demain matin je serai de nouveau sobre et si j'ai de la chance, je me souviendrai de ça et peut-être, peut-être que j'aurai les couilles de te demander de sortir avec moi, mais ce qui est le plus probable est que je ne me souviendrai de rien à partir du moment où j'ai commencé à boire. Donc quand je te demande de m'embrasser c'est plus comme si je te demandais un bisou d'au revoir parce que je ne pense pas que Dean va être aussi mort que maintenant avant un moment. Enfin, pas avec la gueule de bois qu'il aura probablement demain » dit Dean en souriant légèrement.

Castiel se mordit la lèvre. C'était tentant. Si incroyablement tentant. Il se souvenait du baiser de plus tôt dans la soirée, sur la table après le petit karaoké. C'était un de ces baisers qui vous donnait envie d'en avoir plus, et il le voulait toujours, il en voulait toujours plus.

« C'est pas grave si tu ne veux pas, je veux dire, j'ai agi plutôt bizarrement, tout le temps. J'ai dû être tellement agaça- »

Dean fut coupé par Cas qui s'avança et qui le rapprocha pour un baiser. Dean eut un bruit de surprise mais embrassa rapidement Cas en retour en enfouissant ses mains dans les cheveux du garçon.

Le bisou était lent et doux en premier, mais il fut rapidement plus brutal. A un certain moment, Castiel avait poussé Dean contre le mur, mais il ne se souvenait pas de comment ni de quand c'était arrivé. C'était juste trop. Dean était partout et ses lèvres contre les siennes c'était juste trop bon. Il se recula pendant une seconde pour regarder dans les yeux de Dean et dieu seul sait pourquoi il fit cela.

Lentement, il fit des petits bisous le long de la mâchoire de Dean, lui faisant lâcher des petits bruits et des halètements.

« Cas que- »

Il continua le long du cou de Dean, à la recherche d'une zone sensible. Ça lui pris un peu de temps mais il trouva l'endroit parfait et le mordilla, brutalement. Le dos de Dean s'arqua et il gémit. Le fait qu'il puisse obtenir ce genre de réaction de la part de Dean le fit sourire.

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire désormais, il n'avait jamais fait ça auparavant. Il essaya de se souvenir de ce que Dean avait fait plus tôt dans le couloir.

Il mordit au même endroit une nouvelle fois et fit un bisou sur la marque de la morsure. Il regarda ce qu'il avait fait, mais ça ne ressemblait pas au petit truc bleu que Dean avait fait sur sa clavicule.

Il mordit une troisième fois, arrachant des jurons et des supplications à Dean. Puis il se souvint de ce qu'il devait faire. Il suça légèrement la marque et la main de Dean retourna dans les cheveux de Cas. Ouaip, c'était ce qu'il devait faire.

Il ajouta un peu de pression et Dean haleta de nouveau.

« Castiel ! »

Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres à l'entente de son nom complet, pas la version courte. Il se recula légèrement pour admirer son travail quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait complètement merdé.

Même si Dean oubliait tout de la soirée, il avait maintenant cette marque, quelque chose qui n'avait pas été là auparavant. Et il demanderait une explication, et Castiel était sûr à 100 pour cents qu'il ne pouvait pas, _peu importe_ les circonstances, lui dire la vérité.

Il se recula d'un pas, s'éloignant de Dean.

« Je-je devrai... Je vais aller dormir, maintenant. » bredouilla Castiel en regardant ses pieds pour éviter de regarder Dean.

Il se dirigea rapidement vers son lit et se coucha, se tournant vers le mur à la place de Dean.

Quelques instants plus tard, il entendit le bruit des couvertures du lit de Sam.

Il soupira et ferma les yeux.

Il ne savait toujours pas si la fête avait été la meilleure ou la pire chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite.

* * *

*Cassie n'est pas un nom de fille : Cassie is not a girls name ! Le titre de la fic héhé (oui bon ça rend mieux en anglais mais voilà xD)

*Cassie Robinson : Cassie fut l'une des petites amies de Dean dans la série, ils ont été ensemble pendant quelques semaines quand Dean travaillait à côté de son université à Athens dans l'Ohio. Cassie a quitté Dean quand il lui a révélé qu'il était chasseur.

*Lazarus rising : Le nom du tome 4 de la série de livres Supernatural. Donc celui où Cas fait son apparition pour la première fois.

Voilà sur ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira :) à la semaine prochaine pour la suite !


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer :_ L'univers de Supernatural ne m'appartient pas, cette histoire non plus, je ne fais que la traduire

 _Rating :_ M

 _Pairing :_ Destiel  & Sabriel

 _Avertissement :_ Relation H/H

OMG ! Je suis tellement, tellement, tellement désolée pour cet énorme retard ! (shame on me) Comme expliqué dans le "chapitre" information je n'ai absolument pas eu le temps de traduire quoi que ce soit pendant le mois de décembre. BREF, je suis de retour maintenant ! Et en même temps que l'auteur de cette fanfiction, en fait. Ce qui est plutôt drôle xD Elle n'a pas eu le temps de poster pendant le mois de décembre donc ça allait parfaitement bien pour moi vu que je n'avais pas le temps de traduire. VOILA! Bonne lecture, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! (comme d'hab, quand vous voyez ça : * descendez la page pour lire mes annotations)

* * *

 **Chapitre 17**

Quand Cas se réveilla le lendemain matin, il se sentait étrangement reposé. Et quand il disait étrangement, il le pensait vraiment. Il avait l'habitude de se réveiller à cause de cauchemars au milieu de la nuit et de ne pas pouvoir se rendormir avant des heures. Mais il avait l'impression d'avoir dormi pendant des jours alors que ça devait probablement faire quelques heures à peine.

Il sentait de la chaleur autour de lui et cette douce odeur de canne-

Oh oh.

Merde.

Merde merde merde merde merde.

Il entrouvrit légèrement les yeux et aperçut un bras enroulé autour de sa taille. Un bras plutôt musclé. Un bras plutôt musclé et bronzé. Un bras plutôt _familier._

Merde merde merde merde merde.

Il y avait une sorte de respiration derrière lui et il tourna légèrement la tête pour constater que la tête de Dean était à quelques centimètres de la sienne.

Bon sang mais comment cela avait-il pu arriver !?

Pas qu'il s'en plaigne, c'était plutôt agréable d'être couché dans les bras de Dean, mais _comment_? Juste, comment ?

Il se souvenait s'être couché seul...

Dean poussa une nouvelle fois un petit soupir - _putain d'adorable_ \- et se blottit encore plus contre Cas. Castiel ferma les yeux en soupirant, il prit une grande inspiration, respirant l'odeur enivrante de Dean, ce mélange fou et intoxicant de cannelle-cuir qui le rendait soit fou soit l'apaisait un peu trop.

Il allait se rendormir quand il y eut un léger coup contre la porte.

Il se tourna pour regarder Dean de nouveau vu qu'il lui avait dit qu'il avait un sommeil plutôt léger -et bien _plutôt_ devait être un euphémisme mais ce n'était pas le sujet- mais Dean semblait toujours endormi.

Il passa rapidement sous le bras de Dean et s'extirpa du lit. Il l'entendit bouger dans le lit et se tourna de nouveau vers lui.

Dean fronça les sourcils et ses bras désormais vides s'agitèrent légèrement. Castiel prit prudemment un des coussins et le plaça sous le bras qui était le plus proche de lui. Dean rapprocha instantanément le coussin de lui et laissa échapper un soupir de contentement. Castiel sourit en observant le gars apaisé et mignon en face de lui.

Quand il y eut un autre coup contre la porte, Cas détourna le regard à contrecœur et traversa rapidement la pièce. Avant que la personne ne puisse toquer de nouveau -en réveillant Dean dans la manœuvre- il avait atteint la porte et l'avait ouverte.

-Et bien voilà Cassie, sourit Gabe.

-Gabe, chut. Pas si fort, Cas plaça un doigt contre ses lèvres.

Gabriel pencha la tête sur le côté pour montrer son incompréhension puis il aperçut le Winchester endormi dans le lit de Castiel. Avec un sourcil levé, il se tourna vers son frère puis de nouveau vers Dean.

-Ce-Ce n'est p-pas ce qu-que tu-tu crois, bégaya-t-il, au diable le rougissement stupide qui lui montait aux joues.

Son frère sourit.

-Donc ce n'est _pas_ Dean Winchester dans _ton_ lit ?

-S-Si m-mais...

Gabriel rit et Cas lui jeta un regard énervé.

-Tu sais ce que je voulais dire, Assbutt*.

Le Novak le plus âgé ricana de nouveau et donna une tape dans le dos de son frère.

 **-** Ouais, ouais, me fait pas le coup du Assbutt, Cassie.

Cas soupira.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Gabriel ?

-Je vérifie juste si tu vas bien, ptit frère. Je me souviens que tu m'as demandé de ramener Dean à la maison mais tu as soudainement disparu.

-Ouais et bien je vais bien, de toute évidence..., répondit Castiel en croisant les bras sur son torse. Tu as dit que tu te _souvenais_ que je t'ai dit quelque chose. Je présume que tu te rappelles de la soirée, alors ?

-Nope, juste quelques trucs, répondit Gabe en esquissant un geste de sa main. Du genre avant que je sois bourré, puis Sam... des trucs avec quelques filles... beaucoup de jello-shots... oh, et Dean était là aussi, j'en suis presque sûr. Euuuh, il y a eu ce truc à la piscine avec Sammy.

Cas renifla.

-Ouais, je me souviens de ça. J'ai failli vomir, tu le sais ça ?

-Et bien Dean l'a vraiment fait, sourit Gabe. Et après ça il a fait une sorte de karaoké bizarre sur Taylor Swift, sur la table.

Castiel se tendit légèrement.

-Rien d'autre ? Rien à propos de moi ?

Son frère fronça les sourcils.

-Euh, non... ? Je devrais ?

-Non, non. Je... je demandais juste, dit rapidement Castiel.

Gabriel l'observa suspicieusement mais ne rajouta rien.

-Donc, hmm... Tu as de l'aspirine ? J'ai l'impression que Dean va en avoir besoin quand il se sera réveillé.

Gabriel acquiesça et sortit une petite boîte de sa poche qu'il tendit à Castiel. Il y avait marqué _Pastilles roses_ en lettres italiques roses dessus.

-Gabe, ce sont... ce sont des bonbons, dit Cas en levant un sourcil.

Gabriel gloussa.

-Oh, Cassie, je croyais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça.

Castiel ouvrit la petite boîte en métal et vit qu'elle était remplie de petites pilules d'aspirine blanches. Le cadet soupira et referma la boîte.

-Tu es un gros gamin Gabriel, tu en as conscience ?

-Hey ! Qu'est-ce que je te disais toujours quand on était plus jeunes ?

Cas soupira de nouveau.

-Personne n'ira jamais chercher quoi que ce soit dans des emballages de bonbons ?

-Personne n'ira jamais chercher quoi que ce soit dans des emballages de bonbons, dit Gabriel en faisant un clin d'œil à Cas.

-Et à propos de la fois où Alfie a failli manger un billet de vingt dollars ?

Gabe soupira.

-Ouais, ouais, j'ai compris. Cacher de l'argent dans un emballage de twix n'est pas très intelligent quand ton petit frère adore les twix.

Castiel lui sourit.

Il entendit un petit bruit provenant du lit derrière eux, se rappelant ainsi que Dean dormait toujours. Il se tourna pour le regarder et ne put retenir le sourire qui apparut sur ses lèvres.

-Euh, tu peux, hmm, t'en occuper pendant une seconde, j'ai vraiment besoin de prendre une douche.

Gabe haussa les épaules.

-Ouais, bien sûr.

-Super, merci.

Castiel attrapa une serviette et son nécessaire de toilette avant de poser la boîte d'aspirine sur la table de chevet.

-Oh, allez Cassie. Tu n'embrasses pas ton petit-ami pour lui dire au revoir ? Sourit Gabriel de l'autre côté de la pièce.

-Ta gueule, grogna Cas en fusillant son frère du regard avant de quitter la pièce.

oOo

La première chose que sentit Dean quand il se réveilla fut du froid. Dans sa tête. De l'eau froide sur sa putain de tête.

Il haleta et s'assit précipitamment en maintenant sa tête douloureuse. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un avait lâcha une bombe dans son putain de cerveau. La lumière qui passait à travers les fenêtres était trop importante et trop claire, ça ne fit qu'empirer son mal de tête.

-Salut, TayTay, dit quelqu'un à ses côtés.

Il se tourna et vit Gabe avec un verre vide à la main.

-Filsdepute, Gabe !

Le blond rit.

-Je vois que tu es du matin.

-Tête, fait mal, trop d'alcool, bredouilla Dean en se contractant de douleur alors qu'une nouvelle vague de douleur passait à travers lui.

-De l'aspirine ptite étoile filante ? Demanda Gabe dans un sourire.

Dean acquiesça, ne se souciant même pas du stupide surnom. Gabe lui passa une petite boîte rose qu'il ouvrit immédiatement. Il prit deux ou trois pilules, les mains tremblantes, et les avala directement. Il laissa sa tête partir en arrière sur l'oreiller et il se frotta le front. L'oreiller était froid et humide à cause de l'eau avec laquelle Gabriel l'avait apparemment réveillé.

-T'es un trou du cul, tu le sais ça ? Grogna Dean.

-Hey, t'as pas besoin d'être malpoli, Seigneur Swift, sourit Gabriel en s'asseyant sur le lit de Sam.

Dean ouvrit un œil et se tourna vers Gabe.

-Pourquoi ces surnoms, mec ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, ma Swiftie Taylor, dit Gabe en toute innocence.

-Là ! Tu l'as fait de _nouveau_ !

Gabe sortit une sucette de l'une de ses poches -sérieusement, comment pouvait-il toujours en avoir dans ses poches?- et pencha légèrement la tête.

-Donc tu ne te souviens t'être 'secoué*' hier soir ?

Dean fronça les sourcils.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles...

-Oh, je mentionne juste ton amour inconditionnel pour notre chère TayTay Swift, sourit Gabriel en replaçant la sucette à son endroit initial, dans le coin droit de sa bouche.

Les yeux de Dean s'écarquillèrent subitement.

-Attends, qui t'as dit- !?

-Je dirais que c'est ton ptit cul sur la table lorsque tu chantais Shake it off.

-What the- !?

-J'étais vraiment surpris que tu te souviennes des paroles, dit Gabriel en conservant son stupide sourire. C'était tellement drôle-

Un bruit l'interrompit et Gabe sortit son téléphone de sa poche. Il tapa quelque chose sur le clavier et le rangea de nouveau.

-Désolé, Dean-o, je dois y aller. J'avais oublié que Sam m'attendait dans la voiture, il se leva et partit en direction de la porte. Cassie devrait bientôt revenir. Oh, et au passage, c'est dans _son_ lit que tu es en train de dormir. On se voit plus tard !

Et Gabriel partit.

Dean se figea.

Le lit de Cas.

Le lit de Cas. Il était allongé dans le LIT DE CAS.

Il remarquait seulement maintenant la petite odeur de Cas. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment la décrire, c'était juste Cas. Douce mais directe à la fois, _naturelle_.

Il ne put s'empêcher de prendre une grande inspiration et de se blottir contre l'oreiller sous sa tête. C'était étrangement réconfortant et ça le distrayait légèrement de son mal de tête. Sans même s'en apercevoir, il se rendormit.

oOo

Quand il se réveilla de nouveau, il se sentait légèrement mieux. A la place de l'horrible douleur au niveau de son front, le mal de tête s'était réduit à une douleur à peine perceptible à l'arrière de sa tête. Il releva légèrement la tête et aperçut Castiel, devant son dressing, ne portant rien d'autre qu'un jean. Il lui tournait le dos et Dean pu entrevoir les muscles du garçon quand il enfila un t-shirt.

-Salut, marmonna Dean comme s'il ne venait pas de l'observer alors qu'il se changeait.

Non, ah ah, impossible.

Castiel sursauta légèrement et se tourna lentement.

-Dean ! S'exclama-t-il. Ne me surprends pas comme ça !

Dean gloussa faiblement.

-Ouais... désolé.

-Pas de problèmes, dit Castiel avec un petit sourire. Comment va ta tête ?

Dean gloussa légèrement de nouveau.

-Euh, et bien... mieux que quand je me suis réveillé pour la première fois.

Castiel fronça les sourcils et s'adossa à l'armoire.

-La première fois ?

-Euh, ouais, Gabriel, ce petit con, m'a réveillé avec une petite douche, répondit Dean en s'asseyant et en se frottant le front. C'est vrai que j'ai chanté Shake it off sur une table devant tout le monde ?

Cas rit -un son magnifique selon Dean, au passage-.

-Oui, c'est vrai. C'était plutôt... entraînant.

Le brun rougit et détourna le regard mais il souriait.

POURQUOI EST-CE QU'IL ROUGISSAIT !? QU'ÉTAIT-IL ARRIVÉ LA NUIT DERNIÈRE !?

-Euh Cas, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose dont je d-dois me souvenir ?

-Quo- pourquoi tu demandes ? Demanda innocemment Castiel.

Dean fronça les sourcils.

-Tu rougis.

-Ah bon ? Demanda Cas et le rouge sur ses joues ne fit que s'accentuer.

-Oui.

Cas s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Donc tu ne te souviens pas de la nuit dernière ?

-Nope, soupira Dean.

L'autre garçon s'assit sur le lit à côté de celui de Dean.

-Ok, et bien, de quoi est-ce que tu te _souviens_ et de quoi tu ne te _souviens pas_ ?

Dean se concentra, autant qu'on pouvait le faire avec un mal de crâne.

Et bien, il était allé à la fête avec Cas, Char, Alfie et Jo, ça il en était sûr. Après qu'ils soient arrivés il se souvenait s'être promené un moment, puis il avait parlé avec Cas, une discussion vraiment, _vraiment_ déprimante. Après cela il était allé se chercher une bière pour aller bouder dans un coin, mais Jo et Bela étaient arrivées, elles lui avaient dit qu'elles avaient besoin d'aide pour quelque chose et... c'était à peu près tout. Rien, nada. Un blackout total.

-Hmm, je... On a parlé, je m'en souviens, mais après t'avoir laissé je ne me souviens pas de grand chose... Bela et Jo m'ont dit qu'elles avaient besoin d'aide pour quelque chose mais après ça..., Dean secoua la tête et baissa la tête vers ses mains.

Il fronça les sourcils en remarquant l'absence d'une certaine chemise rouge.

-Euh Cas ? Où est ma chemise ?

-Ta chemise ?

La voilà de nouveau. Cette fausse innocence. Cas savait quelque chose et Dean n'était pas sûr de savoir s'il devait être soulagé ou inquiet.

-Oui, Cas. Ma chemise rouge préférée. Celle dans laquelle je parais presque ridiculement beau ?

-Oh, tu-tu veux dire... ? Ta chemise ? Bégaya Cas. Ah-hmm je-je ne sais pas, tu as dû la perdre à un moment... Je, euh – tu ne l'avais pas quand je t'ai trouvé.

-Tu m'as trouvé ? Demanda Dean avec un froncement de sourcils inquiet.

-O-ouais tu étais e-e-endormi. Enfin, quand je t'ai trouvé, dit Castiel, le rougissement sur ses joues ne faisait qu'empirer.

-Je dormais ?

-Oui, et-et après t'avoir réveillé on est allés chercher les autres. Puis tu as vomi quand nous avons assisté à quelque chose que nos frères étaient en train de faire..., Castiel fit sa tête 'plus que dégoûtant, je ne peux pas te blâmer pour avoir vomi dans un bol de popcorn...'.

Dean étouffa un rire.

-Est-ce que j'ai envie de savoir ce qu'ils ont fait ?

Cas sourit légèrement.

-Crois-moi, j'aimerais ne pas m'en souvenir comme toi. Il faut que je fasse un lavement de cerveau.

Dean gloussa.

-Ok, probablement pas alors. Qu'est-il arrivé ensuite ?

-Et bien, j'ai parlé à Gabe pendant quelques secondes et la dernière chose que je sais c'est que tu étais sur la table en train de chanter Shake it off avec une bouteille de tequila à la main.

Dean secoua la tête.

-Wow, j'étais mort, pas vrai ?

Castiel sourit et acquiesça.

-Hmm, oui, on peut dire ça.

Dans un gloussement nerveux, Dean passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-J'ai fait autre chose ? Quelque chose d'étrange ?

Et c'était reparti, le rougissement sur les joues de Cas s'intensifia.

-Et bien, rien de trop important... tu, hmm, tu étais assez collant je présume? Il laissa échapper un gloussement inquiet. Tu n'arrêtais pas de me dire à quel point tu m'aimais.

Les yeux de Dean s'écarquillèrent.

Oh putain.

Oh putain de putain de putain.

Merde merde merde merde merde.

-Euh, wow, et bien, euh, plutôt collant alors, je présume ? Demanda Dean en gloussant avec autant de gêne que lui en essayant de masque le rouge qui arrivait sur sa nuque.

-Hmm, acquiesça Cas. Mais ce n'est pas comme si tu pensais quoi que ce soit.

Castiel le regarda dans les yeux et il y eut quelque chose dans ses yeux bleus qui lui fit penser que peut-être, juste peut-être, que Castiel savait à quel point il le pensait vraiment. Ça le rendait nerveux et anxieux à la fois.

-Non, s'empressa de dire Dean. B-bien sûr que non...

Cas sourit et secoua la tête.

-C'est bon, Dean. Je m'y suis habitué, Gabriel fait des choses bien plus stupides quand il est bourré.

-Ouais, comme quoi ? J'ai besoin de savoir quelque chose sur lui, je ne pense pas que toute l'histoire avec Taylor Swift va vite s'essouffler, dit Dean avec un sourire sur le côté.

Castiel gloussa.

-Et bien, une fois il s'est teint les cheveux en rose... une autre fois il s'est fait une boucle d'oreille mais il l'a enlevée quand il a décuvé donc ça s'est rebouché rapidement.

Dean rit.

-Tu es sérieux ?

Cas acquiesça avec un large sourire plaqué sur le visage.

-Wow, et bien, ça va beaucoup m'aider, dit Dean et sourit en passant une main sur sa nuque.

Quand sa main passa sur un certain endroit juste au-dessus de sa clavicule, il grimaça involontairement. Dans un froncement de sourcils il se baissa pour regarder et pendant une seconde il aurait pu jurer qu'il était en train de rêver, enfin du moins il espérait que ce soit un rêve.

Un bleu énorme, bleu foncé et violet était apparu au-dessus de sa clavicule, ça avait tout l'air d'être un suçon. Et bon sang, il espérait vraiment que ce n'était pas ce à quoi ça ressemblait.

Quand il releva la tête, il remarqua le regard de pure panique dans les yeux de Cas.

-Cas, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce putain de truc et d'où ça vient ?

* * *

*Assbutt : désolée mais... je ne pouvais pas traduire cette insulte. C'est juste LA réplique mythique de notre Cas sooo... je la laisse en version originale. (et puis c'est compliqué de traduire ça aussi, hein xD)

*Secoué : "Shaking it off" dans la version originale. J'étais obligée de traduire là, ça n'allait pas avoir beaucoup de sens dans la version français. Enfin... ça aurait fait bizarre. Puis en même temps je suis obligée de le notifier ici pour que vous compreniez le terme employé par Gabe (logiiiique)

Oh et, j'ai laissé les autres surnoms en rapport avec Taylor Swift en version originale. Ça ne gêne pas la compréhension et ça ne se traduit pas de toute façon :D Juste l'étoile filante qui vient donc de shooting star. Là, ça se traduisait. Mais ça marche bien en version anglaise, encore une fois.

BREF.

Je suis désolée pour le cliff x) on m'engueule paaaas je ne fais que traduire, c'est pas de ma faute ! On se retrouve la semaine pro pour un nouveau chapitre, du coup :D


	18. Chapter 18

_Cassie is not a girls name_

 _Disclaimer :_ L'univers de Supernatural ne m'appartient pas, cette histoire non plus, je ne fais que la traduire

 _Rating :_ M

 _Pairing :_ Destiel  & Sabriel

 _Avertissement :_ Relation H/H

Heyyy ! A l'heure pour le nouveau chapitre ! Merci de ne pas me détester, je ne fais que traduire doooonc je n'ai absolument rien à voir avec ce qu'il se passe dans la fic ! :D Bonne lecture!

* * *

 _Chapitre 18_

Castiel fixa le suçon violet au-dessus de la clavicule de Dean avec horreur. Il l'avait complètement oublié.

Il n'y avait aucun putain de moyen pour qu'il dise la vérité sur ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit dernière à Dean, il ne pouvait pas. Dean allait le rejeter. Bien sûr, Dean lui avait avoué ses sentiments la nuit précédente mais c'était parce qu'il s'en fichait de tout. Il était désormais redevenu normal et après tout ce que Castiel avait entendu la nuit dernière, la peur d'être puni pour aimer une personne du même sexe devait probablement être de retour aussi.

Il n'allait pas le dire à Dean, pas comme ça et pas maintenant.

Il dit donc la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

' _'Bela_ ''

Dean écarquilla les yeux et Cas put voir la même horreur dans ses yeux verts que celle qu'il avait lui-même eut quelques secondes plus tôt. Ils s'observèrent pendant un moment avant que Dean ne dise quelque chose.

-Bela ? Fut tout ce qu'il réussit à sortir.

Bon sang, Castiel se détestait pour faire ça.

-Oui... Bela.

Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de paraître aussi triste mais il n'y pouvait rien. Soit il mentait à Dean soit il était rejeté et mentir blessait moins... c'était sûr.

Dean secoua violemment la tête.

-Non, non non non non ! NON !

-Dean...

-Non ! Je- je ne voulais pas, je – Non, juste... non ! Dean continua à secouer la tête et croisa les bras sur son torse.

Cas soupira.

-Mais tu l'as fait et il n'y a pas de problèmes car tu étais bourré. Ça ne voulait rien dire.

Dean le regarda dans les yeux et son cœur s'emballa, essayant d'atteindre Dean pour lui dire la vérité.

-Cas, tu ne comprends pas, je n'aurais _jamais_ fait ça. Je ne pourrais jamais...

Le cœur de Castiel commença à battre plus vite dans sa cage thoracique.

-Pourquoi ?

Dean détourna le regard et le porta sur ses mains.

-Juste... crois-moi, je n'embrasserais _jamais_ cette salope.

Cas déglutit et offrit un faible sourire à Dean.

-Tout va bien.

Dean passa une main sur son front et soupira.

Il y eut un silence pendant un moment, aucun d'eux n'osant dire quelque chose.

-J'ai besoin de café... tu viens avec moi ? Demanda calmement Dean après ce qui avait semblé être une éternité.

Castiel hocha légèrement la tête.

oOo

Dean ne pouvait pas le croire.

Pas Bela. Pas en face de Cas.

Une part de lui avait voulu que le bleu vienne de Cas, même si ça aurait voulu dire qu'il avait oublié l'avoir embrassé. Comment pouvait-il oublier une telle chose ? C'était probablement pour ça que ça n'avait pas été Cas, si ça avait été lui il s'en serait souvenu. Quand bien même, il y avait quelque chose de louche dans cette histoire. Le regard que Cas lui avait lancé plus tôt quand il... quand il lui avait dit.

Il faisait confiance à Cas, il lui faisait vraiment confiance mais il y avait quelque chose qui ne collait pas dans tout ça. Mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait pu se passer d'autre donc il laissa tomber.

Ils s'installèrent dans l'Impala, prêt à partir pour le petit café à côté du lycée quand Dean réalisa quelque chose.

L'Impala était ici. Avec eux. Et il n'avait pas conduit en étant bourré, c'était sûr. Et en plus de ça il y avait cette odeur de nature sucrée appartenant à Cas partout dans sa voiture.

-Cas ?

Cas tressaillit légèrement comme s'il savait ce qui allait arriver.

-Oui, Dean ? Répondit-il timidement ?

-Est-ce que tu as... ? Est-ce que _tu_ nous as ramené ici hier soir ? Demanda Dean en se tournant pour regarder Cas qui s'affaissait dans son siège. Mec ! Tu n'as même pas le permis de conduire !

-Hey ! Tu étais bourré et personne ne pouvait nous ramener et je ne l'ai pas cassée, pas vrai ? Dit Cas en croisant les bras sur son torse.

-Non mais tu _aurais pu_. Je ne laisserais jamais quelqu'un d'autre que moi la conduire.

-Et bien Dean-amusant m'a laissé le faire, dit Cas en le regardant.

Dean écarquilla les yeux.

-Ne me dis pas que j'ai ressorti cette merde de Dean-amusant de nouveau.

S'il avait été assez bourré pour en arriver au Dean-amusant, il était vraaaaiment dans la merde, parce que Dean-amusant avait l'habitude de parler. Beaucoup.

-Et bien si, répondit lentement Cas. Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ?

Dean se mordit la lèvre.

-Non, non. Pas du tout, juste euh... est-ce qu'il... est-ce qu'il t'a dit quoi que ce soit sur moi, par hasard ?

Cas secoua la tête même s'il paraissait légèrement réticent.

-Non, pas du tout. Enfin à part le moment où il m'a dit que tu avais un crush sur moi mais on en a déjà parlé donc... non il n'a rien dit.

Dean eut de nouveau envie de dire à Cas que ce n'était pas juste de la merde dite parce qu'il était bourré. Toute personne le connaissant vraiment savait qu'il était un bourré honnête. Mais il ne le dit pas à Cas.

Il acquiesça, démarra la voiture et laissa tomber la conversation.

Et bien, c'était une putain de façon de commencer une journée.

oOo

Sam s'assit à une table et attendit Gabe. Il était parti leur chercher du café.

Il prit une grande inspiration en se penchant en arrière et il ferma les yeux. Des images de la soirée apparurent devant ses yeux et il ne put retenir un sourire.

Il ne comptait le dire à personne mais il n'avait pas été bourré, enfin pas aussi bourré que les autres l'avaient été. Sam était plutôt résistant quand il s'agissait de boire. Il pouvait boire beaucoup, enfin pas autant que Dean mais le plus jeune Winchester savait quand s'arrêter et c'était quelque chose dont Dean était incapable.

Il se rappelait donc de presque tout ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit dernière tout comme Gabe. Il savait bien se rappeler des choses, comme il l'avait dit à Sam plus tôt, il se rappelait d'encore plus de choses que Sam alors qu'il avait dû être au moins deux fois plus bourré que lui.

Sam se remémora les événements de la veille dans sa tête et il se rendit compte qu'il ne regrettait _rien_. Il avait déjà parlé avec Gabe de ce qu'il s'était passé et le blond ne regrettait rien non plus, même s'il avait pas mal rougi. C'était la première fois que Sam l'avait vu rougir -et bon sang, probablement aussi la première fois que _quiconque_ l'avait vu rougir- et mec, ça avait été la plus belle chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

Il repensa au jeu à la piscine. Il avait donné le meilleur de lui-même mais bordel, Gabriel était vraiment doué. Quand Gabe avait agrippé ses cheveux il avait failli mourir tellement c'était bon. Non pas qu'il allait _un jour_ l'avouer mais il aimait bien qu'on lui agrippe les cheveux, c'était même une des raisons pour qu'ils soient aussi long, pour l'amour du ciel !

-Salut beauté, j'ai ton thé latté.

Sam sursauta légèrement et ouvrit rapidement les yeux pour voir Gabriel s'asseoir en face de lui. Il sourit faiblement.

-Merci Gabe, dit-il comme s'il ne venait pas juste de penser à l'embrasser de façon insensée.

-Pas de problèmes Sam, répondit Gabriel avec un sourire.

Sam sourit et prit le thé latté de Gabe -et si leurs doigts s'effleurèrent au passage c'était totalement accidentel. Totalement-.

Ils burent en silence pendant quelques secondes avant que Gabriel ne se mette à rire. Sam pencha la tête sur le côté d'incompréhension et Gabriel secoua la tête.

-C'rien, je-, il gloussa encore un peu mais Sam pouvait jurer qu'il était en fait quelque peu nerveux. Je t'ai embrassé quand j'étais bourré ! Je voulais choisir un meilleur moment-

-Gabe tout va bien, c'était plutôt génial, dit Sam en lui offrant un sourire rassurant.

Gabriel soupira de soulagement et sourit à Sam.

-Oui, ça l'était.

Sam sourit comme un idiot et Gabe lui rendit son sourire. Cela prit quelques secondes pour que Sam comprenne ce que Gabe venait de dire.

-Donc tu avais déjà _prévu_ de m'embrasser ?

Gabe regarda sa tasse et rit légèrement. Le petit rougissement sur les joues de Gabe revint et le plus vieux fit courir une main dans ses cheveux nerveusement. Dans un sourire, Sam but une autre gorgée de sa boisson. Il y avait quelque chose avec le fait que ce qu'il avait dit à Gabe l'avait fait rougir, Gabe qui était la personne la plus calme sur Terre, qui s'en foutait de tout et qui ne prenait rien au sérieux.

-Et bien ouais en effet, admit Gabriel. Pour être honnête, je l'avais prévu depuis notre première rencontre.

Sam fronça les sourcils.

-Depuis mardi soir alors ?

Gabe le regarda étrangement.

-Non, tu es stupide, je ne parle pas du rendez-vous.

-Donc tu penses à ça depuis que je t'ai foncé dedans comme un putain d'idiot lundi matin !? Demanda Sam avec incrédulité, ne croyant pas vraiment ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Il n'aurait jamais cru que Gabriel avait ressenti ça lui-aussi pendant tout ce temps.

Gabriel rit et secoua la tête.

-Tu veux dire quand _je t'_ ai foncé dedans ?

Sam rit aussi et but une autre gorgée de sa boisson.

-J'étais ailleurs toute la journée... je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à toi, continua Gabriel avec prudence. J'ai foncé dans une porte... deux fois.

Sam ricana.

-C'était pareil pour moi pour être honnête... Enfin je n'ai pas foncé dans des murs mais hmm... je ne pouvais pas me débarrasser des yeux magnifiques qui sont les tiens.

Le blond lui offrit un sourire à en faire fondre son cœur avant de secouer la tête.

-Tu es trop mignon pour être vrai. Bon sang, comment je pourrais te mériter ?

Sam lui sourit légèrement, essayant de ne pas montrer à Gabriel combien il était heureux, son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra et tout son corps commença à trembler.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et le monde autour d'eux s'arrêta de bouger. Sam essaya de ne pas se perdre dans les yeux dorés de Gabriel mais ils l'attiraient et ne voulaient pas le laisser partir. Ils restèrent comme ça pendant un moment avant que Gabriel ne s'approche légèrement pour sceller délicatement ses lèvres avec celles de Sam. Sam avait d'autres plans et il l'entraîna dans un baiser plus profond pour ensuite rapidement arrêter.

-Bon sang Gabe ! Est-ce que c'est du caramel !? Demanda Sam en fronçant le nez, essayant désespérément de faire partir le goût beaucoup trop sucré du caramel.

Gabriel rit et tourna légèrement sa tasse sur le côté pour dévoiler une petite inscription qui disait 'Macchiato au caramel pour Gabby'.

Sam ricana et secoua légèrement la tête.

-Bon sang, comment tu fais pour ne pas être gros ?

-Deux choses Sammy, sourit Gabe en buvant une autre gorgée de son café. Les meilleurs putains de gènes qui existent et des séances de sport occasionnelles.

Sam secoua de nouveau la tête. Gabriel rit et baissa les yeux vers ses mains, il y eut un silence pendant quelques secondes mais il était assez agréable.

-Donc, hmm, qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Cas plus tôt ? Demanda Sam.

Ils avaient tous les deux été d'accord pour rester en dehors de tout ce qui pouvait se passer entre leurs frères, indépendamment de ce qu'ils avaient vu la nuit dernière.

-Hmm, je lui ai juste dit que je me souvenais de Dean qui chantait et rien à propos du bisous.

Sam hocha la tête.

-Ouais ça semble bien. C'est vraiment mieux comme ça, Cas serait devenu fou.

-Absolument, acquiesça Gabriel avec un grand sourire. Je parie 5 euros qu'il ne va rien dire à Dean.

Sam rit.

-10 euros qu'il va inventer une histoire étrange comme excuse.

Gabe réfléchit pendant une seconde.

-10 euros et le droit de choisir le film pour notre prochain rendez-vous qu'ils ne vont rien faire à propos de toute cette merde avant que je ne leur offre l'aide finale dont ils ont besoin.

-Ok, deux choses dans cette phrase sont légèrement confuses, dit Sam en prenant la tasse qui se trouvait sur la table. En premier, quelle aide finale ?

-Oh, je veux parler du plan que j'ai déjà préparé. Juste au cas-où ils n'y arriveraient pas par eux-mêmes même si ça dépend de ce que Cas a dit à Dean sur ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en occupe, expliqua Gabriel. Et la deuxième ?

-Quel prochain rendez-vous ? Demanda Sam avec un haussement de sourcil provocateur.

Gabe sourit.

-Le rendez-vous que je vais te proposer dans une seconde. Soirée film, mercredi après les cours, chez moi. Je pense qu'ils en auront fini avec ça d'ici là. Oh et je n'accepterai pas un 'non' au passage.

Sam rit et secoua la tête.

-Tu es un idiot, Gabe.

-Oui je le suis, sourit Gabe en se penchant par-dessus la table. Et tu aimes ça.

Sam s'avança lui-aussi de sorte qu'il ne reste que quelques centimètres entre eux.

-Oh bordel, oui j'aime ça.

Gabriel sourit, pas un de ses sourires machiavéliques, drôles ou malicieux, un des plus mignons, un de ceux qui faisaient battre plus vite le cœur de Sam. Il était sur le point de s'approcher encore plus pour combler l'écart entre eux quand ils furent interrompus. Devinez qui c'était.

-Salut Dean, marmonna Gabe en paraissant légèrement ennuyé.

Sam leva le regard pour apercevoir Dean et Castiel qui marchaient en direction de leur table avec des tasses de café dans les mains. Ils avaient tous les deux l'air d'avoir vraiment besoin de café.

-Hey, comment ça va ? Demanda Sam en zyeutant son frère.

Il avait l'air d'être comme d'habitude après une longue nuit à l'extérieur mais il y avait quelque chose de différent. Cette chose était en fait un suçon qui dépassait du col du tee-shirt de Dean. Sam se tourna vers Cas qui semblait avoir remarqué la petite découverte de Sam, le brun se mordit la lèvre et baissa le regard vers la tasse entre ses mains.

Sam se tourna de nouveau vers Gabe qui semblait avoir vu les mêmes choses. Il hocha la tête et se tourna de nouveau vers les autres.

-Et bien TayTay, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec le... tu vois ? Gabe pointa sa clavicule.

Dean soupira.

-Hmm, ouais... à propos de ça... On dirait bien que j'ai été agressé sexuellement par Bela la nuit dernière.

Sam haussa les sourcils et regarda Dean et Cas avant de se tourner vers Gabe qui semblait aussi surpris que lui.

-Bela ? Demanda Sam... juste pour faire le point.

Dean acquiesça tout comme Cas.

Apparemment Sam n'allait pas gagner ce pari.

* * *

Voilàààà j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! A la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre :D


	19. Chapter 19

_Cassie is not a girls name_

 _Disclaimer :_ L'univers de Supernatural ne m'appartient pas, cette histoire non plus, je ne fais que la traduire

 _Rating :_ M

 _Pairing :_ Destiel  & Sabriel

 _Avertissement :_ Relation H/H

Hello ! Désolée pour le léger retard, mon ordi m'a lâché, je l'ai amené chez le réparateur samedi et ... bref il marche très bien maintenant. Je vous préviens à l'avance qu'il n'y aura pas de chapitre samedi, je vais chez mon père et il n'y a pas internet là-bas. Du coup vous aurez le chapitre 20 aux alentours de mardi/mercredi de la semaine prochaine je pense !

Bonne lecture !

 **Réponse Guest :** _Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Et oui je sais, c'est dur d'attendre une semaine à chaque fois, surtout quand l'auteur finit les chapitres sur des cliff ! (mais bon ça ce n'est pas de ma faute). Je suis contente que tu aimes en tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également._

* * *

 _Chapitre 19_

Dean avait beaucoup pensé au fait que Sam et Gabriel soient en couple ces derniers jours. Quel genre de couple ils allaient être, ou comment est-ce qu'ils allaient agir quand ils seraient entourés de gens. Il avait pensé à chaque possibilité, passant de mignons à en gerber et toujours en train de s'embrasser à des amis normaux à peu de choses près, à chaque possibilité excepté à celle-là. Vous pensez peut-être que Sam allait réprimander Gabe et le calmer mais non, ah ah. C'était à l'opposé de ça. Sam embêtait souvent son frère ou rouspétait à propos de telle ou telle chose, et Gabriel ne faisait qu'amplifier les choses. Ils passaient leur temps à enquiquiner Cas et Dean et ils checkaient ou se faisaient _des clins d'œil_ - _DES CLINS D'ŒIL_ pour l'amour du ciel!- et sans parler de leur double bitch face. Si Dean pensait que la bitch face de Sam était horrible, leur double bitch face était tout simplement terrifiante. Mais ils étaient tout de même mignons ensemble, aussi mignons qu'un concentré d'enquiquineurs pouvait l'être. Ils se souriaient avec une petite lueur dans les yeux, ils se tenaient la main sous la table en pensant que Dean et Cas ne remarqueraient rien, ou ils rougissaient à ce que disait l'autre.

Dean ne savait pas s'ils étaient officiellement en couple, mais ils se comportaient comme tel.

-Euh Dean, je crois que j'ai encore des devoirs à faire..., dit Cas après que le nouveau couple d'enfer ait fait une autre blague à leur sujet.

Dean acquiesça et lança un regard reconnaissant à Cas.

-Ouais, ouais, je pense qu'on devrait y aller, je dois toujours faire ce travail sur le projet d'art pour le cours de Mme Barns moi-aussi donc, euh, à plus les gars !

Sur ces mots, il se leva et agrippa Cas pour l'entraîner à sa suite, content d'avoir enfin une raison pour fuir. Sans offense, il adorait Sammy, mais il refusait de recevoir une autre blague ou une autre bitch face sur 'vous êtes comme un couple'.

oOo

Sam rit en voyant Dean et Cas s'enfuir de la cafétéria.

-Ok, je crois qu'on s'est débarrassés d'eux.

Gabe hocha la tête et rit également.

-Yep, je pense qu'on ne va pas les revoir de la journée. Probablement pas avant les cours de demain.

-Yep, dit Sam dans un sourire en sirotant le reste de sa boisson. Ça fait des siècles que je ne me suis pas autant amusé, on devrait vraiment faire ça plus souvent.

-Ouais, on devrait, sourit Gabe. C'est amusant d'être un emmerdeur, pas vrai ?

-Hmm, acquiesça Sam.

Ils se sourirent pendant un moment. C'était étrangement plaisant, s'asseoir ensemble et sourire. Sam appréciait vraiment sa vie désormais.

-Doooonc revenons à notre plan.

Sam hocha la tête.

-A quoi tu penses ?

-Et bien, soupira Gabe. La bonne nouvelle est qu'on n'aura pas grand chose à faire. La mauvaise est que tu ne vas pas aimer le plan.

Sam fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je n'aimerais pas le plan ?

-Parce que _je_ n'aime pas le plan et que c'est vraiment quelque chose.

Sam acquiesça lentement.

-A ce point là ?

Gabe réfléchit pendant un moment.

-Et bien non, pas vraiment, mais euh, une certaine personne est impliquée et nous ne voulons tous les deux pas – non, je présume que tout le monde préférerait la garder aussi loin que possible.

Sam se passa une main sur le visage en grognant.

-Ça concerne Bela, pas vrai ?

Gabe sourit.

-Tu vois, c'est ce que j'aime chez toi Sammy. Tellement, tellement, tellement intelligent.

Sam se sentit rougir et son cœur s'accéléra en entendant les paroles de Gabe mais il essaya de se la jouer cool.

Il s'éclaircit brièvement la gorge et essaya de camoufler son rougissement en détournant le regard.

-Et donc ?

-'Et donc' quoi ?

-Et donc quel est ton plan ?

-Ah ouais, en effet, Gabe secoua la tête. Ok, le fait est que Cas a dit à Dean que son petit souvenir provenait de Bela et Dean l'a cru. Bien sûr qu'il l'a cru. Donc si Dean le croit, pourquoi ne pas le faire croire à tout le monde ?

Sam fronça les sourcils.

-Ok et comment le fait que tout le monde croit que mon frère ait couché avec Bela va nous aider alors que nous voulons l'exact opposé de ça ?

Gabe sourit.

-Oh, Sammyboy, tu ne connais pas Cassie autant que je le connais, il déteste qu'on lui vole ses affaires. Et tu as vu cette morsure ? Dean est définitivement _sa chose_ maintenant.

Sam ne put s'empêcher de glousser en entendant ça et Gabriel pensa que c'était probablement le plus beau son qu'il ait jamais entendu.

-Ok, donc ce que tu es en train de dire c'est que nous allons rendre Cas jaloux pendant un bon moment pour qu'il lâche prise et puis quoi ? Ils se disent leurs sentiments et vivent heureux jusqu'à la fin de leur vie ? Dean n'est pas du genre romantique. Il ne va pas dire à Cas tout ce qu'il ressent et – ou ses pensées.

-Sam, fais-moi confiance, ça va marcher, d'accord ? Peut-être que Dean n'est pas romantique mais ils s'en sortiront, et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils le veulent tous les deux. Ils s'aiment bien, même des personnes aveugles pourraient le voir. Nous allons juste légèrement les pousser, c'est tout ce dont ils ont besoin. Je te le promets, ok ?

Gabriel offrit un petit sourire à Sam et le plus jeune ne put s'empêcher de le lui rendre.

-Tu vas être une sorte de génie fou dans quelques années, n'est-ce pas ?

Gabe sourit grandement et haussa les épaules.

-Ouais, probablement.

Sam observa le sourire de Gabe.

-Ça serait bizarre si je t'embrassais maintenant ?

Le sourire du blond ne fit que s'amplifier – si c'était seulement possible.

-Oh ce ne serait pas bizarre. Je n'y ferais même pas attention.

oOo

Le reste du dimanche passa sans aucun autre incident. Dean travaillait sur son projet d'art et Cas faisait de même, et Sam et Gabe ? Ils s'envoyaient des messages, tout le temps.

'' _SAAAAAAMMY ! ALLEZ C'EST L'HEURE DE MANGER ! ELLEN M'A DIT DE RAMENER TON CUL ICI DONC ARRETE DE TEXTER TON PETIT-AMI !_ ''

'' _ **Ce n'est PAS mon petit-ami Dean !**_ ''

'' _Si_ ''

'' _ **TAIS-TOI JO !**_ ''

'' _Quoi !? C'est ton petit-ami ! Pas vrai Dean ?_ ''

'' _Yep_ ''

'' _ **Il ne l'est pas... ou peut-être que si ? Il-Je-... Duglands !**_ ''

'' _Ouais, peu importe banane. Tu viens ou pas ? Je meurs de faim_ ''

Cas et Dean ne se contactèrent pas. Cas était toujours beaucoup trop embarrassé par toute l'histoire du baiser et Dean était toujours beaucoup trop embarrassé parce qu'il pensait avoir embrassé Bela sous les yeux de Cas. C'était comme ça.

Jusqu'à ce que le lundi arrive, Cas avait atteint un point où il pouvait penser à Dean sans rougir – et _oui_ , il _pensait_ à Dean – donc aller à l'école était sans danger. Il rejoignit même Gabe, Dean, Charlie et quelques autres avant les cours. C'était mieux que ce qu'il avait espéré, peut-être que parler avec les autres n'était pas aussi terrible... ?

Il était toujours légèrement nerveux quand Dean était là mais tout allait bien, ce n'était pas comme s'il ne pouvait pas parler quand il était là, il sursautait juste de manière étrange dès que le col du t-shirt de Dean se déplaçait et qu'on pouvait apercevoir la morsure.

A la troisième fois où ça se produisit, Charlie lui demanda d'où ça venait. Les joues de Dean prirent une couleur rouge foncée et il remonta sa veste sur sa clavicule pour cacher le bleu.

Charlie sourit d'un air entendu.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Dean ?

Cas la regarda et vit dans ses yeux la lueur qui montrait qu'elle savait. Sa gorge se serra soudainement et devint sèche. Et si elle savait ? Si elle-

-J'ai appris que tu t'étais bien amusé avec Bela la nuit dernière ?

Et bien c'était étrange. Bon sang, comment pouvait-elle être au courant de _ça_ !? C'était juste un petit mensonge pour éviter une dispute avec Dean...

-Hmm, oui... enfin, c'est ce qu'on m'a dit donc..., marmonna Dean en se tournant vers Cas, qui -au passage- ne fut pas capable de maintenir son regard pendant plus d'une seconde.

Castiel regarda ses chaussures au lieu de regarder Dean. Le fait que Dean croyait vraiment ce truc avec Bela sans même lui _demander_ quoi que ce soit le faisait se sentir bizarre.

-SALUT LES CHÉRIS !

En parlant du diable. Bela s'avança dans leur direction dans un mouvement de hanche et avec un grand et faux sourire planté sur son visage peint. Elle ne portait pas seulement son petit sac noir mais aussi un...

-Ma chemise, marmonna Dean, on aurait dit qu'il venait de mordre dans un putain de gros citron et c'était compréhensible.

Les choses ne tournaient pas bien pour lui. Tout autour de lui criait qu'il avait embrassé Bela mais il n'avait pas envie que ce soit le cas.

-Yep, ta chemise, répondit Bela d'une voix chantante en plantant un bisou sur la joue de Dean. Je l'ai trouvée hier en allant _nager_.

Castiel serra les poings. Elle agissait avec beaucoup trop de confiance autour de Dean et il n'aimait pas ça. Il usait de beaucoup de sang-froid pour ne pas la pousser loin de Dean, l'observer pendant qu'elle envahissait son espace de cette manière était... ça ne semblait pas correct.

-C'était plutôt amusant la nuit dernière, tu sais ? Ronronna-t-elle dans l'oreille de Dean. On devrait peut-être remettre ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Castiel renifla et Bela lui jeta un regard furieux avant de se retourner vers Dean avec un sourire mielleux. Dire que Dean paraissait paniqué serait un euphémisme. Ça réconfortait quelque peu Cas.

Le fait que son mensonge se soit propagé aussi vite était frustrant et c'était encore plus frustrant de voir que tout le monde y croyait ! Bon sang mais qui leur avait dit !?

Castiel souffla de frustration et s'éloigna du groupe.

-Je ne veux pas être de nouveau en retard au cours de Metatron, marmonna-t-il avant de se diriger vers le bâtiment scolaire.

Il entendit Dean qui lui demandait de revenir mais il ne comptait pas le faire. Nope, parce que s'il le faisait, il frapperait Bela au milieu de son stupide visage.

oOo

Gabe regardait la scène avec une certaine distance. Castiel était définitivement énervé et jaloux. Plus qu'énervé et jaloux en fait. Il se sentait mal de regarder ça, en quelque sorte, mais il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. Il soupira et sortit son téléphone.

 _Première étape terminée, ça a bien marché. Cassie a réagi exactement comme je l'avais prévu._

 _Je te vois après le déjeuner ? XOXO Gabe_

Il l'envoya à Sam et reçut une réponse à peine deux minutes plus tard.

 **Content d'apprendre que ça ait marché. Bien sûr qu'on se voit. Sam**

Gabe sourit à son portable. Ouais, ça allait être une bonne semaine.

* * *

Vous allez encore vouloir directement la suite avec ce chapitre, je pense XD mais ce n'est pas de ma fauuuute ! Je vais me dépêcher de traduire le chapitre 20, ne vous inquiétez pas ahah

A la semaine prochaine !


	20. Chapter 20

_Cassie is not a girls name_

 _Disclaimer :_ L'univers de Supernatural ne m'appartient pas, cette histoire non plus, je ne fais que la traduire

 _Rating :_ M

 _Pairing :_ Destiel  & Sabriel

 _Avertissement :_ Relation H/H

HELLO ! Désolée, je sais que j'avais dit que je posterais hier mais ... hmm, je n'ai pas eu le temps ! BREF ! Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que d'habitude donc ça m'excuse peut-être? D'ailleurs je n'ai pas répondu à vos reviews pour le chapitre 19, je fais ça dès que possible, pas d'inquiétude ! Merci à tous de continuer à lire cette traduction, vous êtes top ! Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à regarder les annotations en bas du chapitre, comme d'hab

* * *

 _Chapitre 20_

Castiel détestait l'école en ce moment. Il était obligé de passer des heures et des heures avec des -connards- de professeurs ennuyeux mais également avec Dean. Il aurait habituellement été heureux de passer du temps avec lui, ou d'être dans la capacité de le voir pendant un plus long moment, mais à ce moment-là, ça lui faisait juste du mal. Parce que Dean le croyait, parce qu'il ne lui avait même pas posé de question.

Le lycée n'était même pas ce qu'il détestait le plus, à ce moment-là. Il se détestait pour avoir été stupide au point de mentir à Dean. Il aurait dû savoir que raconter cette histoire stupide n'allait pas grandement l'aider.

Il voulait Dean, il ne pouvait plus le nier, et _ça_ n'allait définitivement pas l'aider. Il aurait juste dû lui dire la vérité. Il l'avait embrassé en premier, pas vrai ? Il était bien évidemment bourré mais les gens avaient tendance à être plus honnêtes quand ils étaient bourrés que quand ils étaient sobres. Pas vrai ?

Le cours de politique avait été particulièrement horrible. Il ne se serait habituellement pas plaint d'avoir Dean assis à ses côtés mais il pouvait littéralement _sentir_ le regard soucieux qu'il portait tout le temps sur lui. Il le suppliait de le regarder en retour mais Castiel ne le ferait pas.

Il avait juste les deux premiers cours avec Dean, au moins.

Castiel soupira et jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. C'était presque l'heure de la pause du midi et il était à peine éveillé. Il avait de nouveau eu des cauchemars, c'était un miracle qu'il soit arrivé à l'heure ce jour-là. D'habitude c'était toujours les mêmes, la mort de sa mère, avoir peur d'échouer ou de finir comme Anna qui était coincée entre deux réalités, qui s'imaginait des choses et qui 'voyait' leur mère. Mais cette fois-ci ça avait été autre chose. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus et il ne s'en souvenait pas vraiment, mais il savait qu'il était tombé. Tout lui avait semblé vide et quelque chose lui avait définitivement manqué. Et il pouvait jurer avoir entendu la voix de Dean à plusieurs reprises.

Le cours se termina et il rangea précipitamment ses livres et ses lunettes avant de se précipiter hors de la salle de classe. Quand il atteignit le réfectoire, il put apercevoir Dean qui s'asseyait à sa table avec Charlie, Gabe et Garth et -quelle surprise- _Bela_ était là également. Elle était tout autour de Dean de nouveau et Castiel sentit son sang bouillir de rage. C'était principalement de la jalousie, chaude et brûlante jalousie.

Il détourna rapidement les yeux avec de se prendre quelque chose à manger.

 _Ça aurait pu être moi... Bon sang mais pourquoi est-ce que je lui ai menti !? La pire putain de décision de ma vie..._

Il jeta un nouveau regard en direction des autres avant de se retirer sur son siège préféré au coin du réfectoire.

 _Ça pourrait être moi...,_ se répétait-il inlassablement à chaque fois que ses yeux se posaient sur Dean et Bela. C'était évident que la drague ne se faisait que d'un côté mais quand même, pourquoi avait- _elle_ le droit d'être aussi près de lui et _lui_ non ?

 _Parce que tu es un idiot, voilà pourquoi ! Il T'A dit qu'il était bi, et il T'A dit qu'il était intéressé par toi ! Qu'est-ce qui te retient, putain !?_

Castiel rit presque de lui. Il _savait_ ce qui le retenait de parler à Dean, sa lacune pour les relations sociales, sa peur d'être rejeté, toutes ses autres anxiétés et OH _BIEN SUR_ ! Le sentiment que Dean était beaucoup trop bien pour lui et qu'il ne le méritait _PAS DU TOUT_ !

Bon sang, il était vraiment mal...

-Hey Cas.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il fut tiré de ses pensées. Il tourna la tête, presque paniqué, et tomba sur Dean qui se tenait à ses côtés, son plateau repas dans les mains.

-Ça te dérange si je m'assois avec toi ? Gabe passe son temps à envoyer des SMS à mon frère, Garth et Char parlent de jeux vidéo que je ne connais pas et Bela est ennuyante à mourir.

Castiel ne voulait pas parler avec lui, il n'avait envie de parler à personne. Il était dans une de ses phases où il voulait être seul pour s'apitoyer sur lui-même ou juste pour se hurler dessus pour être aussi stupide.

Mais avant même de le savoir, il hochait déjà la tête. D'accord. C'était Dean et son petit cœur stupide s'en foutait de ce que disait son cerveau lorsque ça le concernait.

Dean lui offrit le petit sourire mignon qu'il lui faisait tout le temps. Cas aimait penser que c'était _son_ sourire, un sourire que Dean _lui_ réservait.

Dans un soupir, Cas regarda de nouveau sa nourriture.

Une part de lui voulait que Dean lui parle, qu'il fasse la conversation, mais une autre part de lui désirait son départ. Il se sentait déchiré, tout était mélangé.

-Cas, tout va bien ? La voix inquiète de Dean lui parvint juste à côté de lui. Tu n'as pas parlé depuis le cours de tout à l'heure...

La légère douleur dans la voix de Dean lui fit tourner la tête.

Dean le regardait prudemment avec ses yeux verts émeraude. Bien qu'il fit son possible pour paraître aussi neutre que faire se peut, ses yeux le perdirent. Ils montraient tellement d'émotions, des émotions que Dean essayait désespérément de cacher. De l'inquiétude, de la curiosité, de la tristesse, de la nervosité... attendez, pourquoi est-ce qu'il serait triste ? Ou nerveux ?

Cas fronça les sourcils- ce que Dean ne comprit bien évidemment pas.

Dans un soupir, il passa une main sur sa nuque.

-Écoute Cas, tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire. Tu ne me connais que depuis une semaine maintenant donc je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas m'en parler quand ça ne va pas. C'est juste que je m'inquiète pour toi. Tu es mon... ami, Cas. Et je me soucies de toi, d'accord ?

Cas le fixa avec les yeux écarquillés.

Ce que Dean venait de dire... qu'il se souciait de lui... ça lui rappelait presque la nuit du samedi, quand Dean était bourré et qu'il lui avait dit qu'il était amoureux de lui. Et c'était son imagination ou Dean avait hésité avant de dire _ami_ ?

 _Ou tu vois plutôt ce que tu as envie de voir_ , lui dit la voix lancinante dans le fond de sa tête.

Il se mordit légèrement la lèvre et détourna une nouvelle fois le regard. Il n'avait vraiment, _vraiment_ pas envie de parler... mais c'était Dean.

-Je vais bien..., marmonna-t-il.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Dean sourire, ' _son_ sourire' et il décida qu'il pouvait au moins sourire en retour.

-DEAN ! Tu es là !

Le petit sourire à peine visible sur ses lèvres s'évanouit aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

Dean grogna et se tourna pour regarder Bela. Elle se jeta dans les bras de Dean et Castiel dût détourner le regard.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, il – oh. Je vois...

Castiel n'eut pas besoin de la regarder, il _savait_ qu'elle était en train de le regarder. Et il pouvait parfaitement imaginer le regard dédaigneux sur son visage.

-Bela, est-ce que tu pourrais-

Elle plaça rapidement son doigt sur les lèvres de Dean, il ne _voulait_ même pas voir comment elle avait fait.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu es parti aussi vite, hein, chéri ?

Castiel serra les poings quand il entendit le surnom. Dean n'était _pas_ son _chéri_. La jalousie brûlante de plus tôt revint à nouveau et il sentit ses ongles s'enfoncer dans la paume de sa main avec brutalité.

-Parce que j'en avais marre de t-

-Chhhhhhut, chéri, ne sois pas stupide. Je suppose que c'était cette rousse ennuyante, pas vrai _Dean_ ?

L'entendre dire son nom comme ça, comme si elle l'avait en sa possession, le chuchoter de la façon la plus horrible que Castiel pouvait imaginer. Son sang bouillonnait et il pria Dieu pour qu'elle ne dise pas un mot de plus parce qu'il allait la frapper à l'instant même si elle ne gardait pas sa stupide bouche fermée.

- _Ne_ parle pas de Charlie comme ça, siffla Dean et Castiel entendit un bruit de déplacement avant que Bela ne souffle.

-C'était malpoli, _Dean_.

Ok, il en avait assez vu.

Castiel se leva et remit sa chaise à sa place avec force. Il ramassa son plateau et son sac avant de marcher en direction de la poubelle où il jeta le reste de sa nourriture.

Il n'avait vraiment plus faim.

oOo

-Putain, siffla Dean en voyant Cas partir.

Il se leva et faillit rentrer dans Bela qui s'était relevée après qu'il l'ait viré de sur ses genoux. Il prit son sac pour suivre Cas mais il n'arrivait plus à le voir, il avait disparu dans la foule qui commençait à se former à la sortie.

-Merde.

Il fit courir une main dans ses cheveux et donna un coup dans la table.

C'était la deuxième fois ce jour-là que Cas s'enfuyait comme ça. Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez-

- _DEAN_ ! Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça !? Râla Bela en le fusillant du regard.

-Oh, je te le dirai quand tu me diras ce que tu faisais sur mes genoux ! Râla Dean en retour.

Les conneries de Bela le rendait malade. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il _l_ 'avait embrassée deux jours plus tôt. _NON_ ! Juste, NON ! Il n'y avait pas assez d'alcool sur cette planète pour qu'il l'embrasse, donc ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver !

Elle le regarda avec les yeux écarquillés.

-Hmm, _excuse-moi_ ?!

Dean se contenta de rouler des yeux et de faire demi-tour pour partir. Il devait trouver Cas avant la fin de la pause, il n'avait pas d'autre cours avec lui et la prochaine chance de lui parler serait à la fin des cours et il ne pouvait pas attendre aussi longtemps.

-OÙ EST-CE QUE TU CROIS ALLER !? Hurla Bela derrière lui.

Il roula une nouvelle fois des yeux.

-Peu importe, du moment que tu n'es pas là.

oOo

Gabriel attendait en face du réfectoire, jetant des coups d'œil à sa montre de temps en temps.

Il restait peu de temps avant la fin de la pause déjeuner et son prochain cours alors il espérait que Sam arriverait bientôt.

-Gabe ! L'appela Sam quand il arriva ainsi que plusieurs autres dans le couloir.

Gabriel sourit dès qu'il posa les yeux sur le rayon de soleil mesurant 1,80 m qui courait dans sa direction. Comment ne pourrait-il pas ? Est-ce que Sam n'était pas juste adorable ?

Il ne souvenait pas du moment où il avait été aussi heureux pour la dernière fois.

-Hey Samshine* ! Répondit Gabe quand le plus jeune fut enfin à sa portée.

Il le rapprocha pour un baiser rapide.

Sam sourit quand il se recula et passa une main dans les cheveux de Gabriel. Le plus petit lui sourit en retour et plaça sa main par-dessus celle de Sam.

-Comment était ta journée ? Demanda Gabriel.

-Et bien, durant les cinq minutes où je ne t'ai pas envoyé de message, j'ai dit à Kevin et Jess-, il pointa les deux autres lycéens -légèrement gênés- qui se tenaient à côté d'eux. - à quel point tu étais génial.

Gabe rit et se tourna vers Kevin et Jess.

-C'est vrai ?

Ils hochèrent tout deux la tête, Kevin souriait mais Jess ne paraissait pas heureuse du tout – ce que Gabriel choisit d'ignorer, au passage.

-Ouais, notre petit amoureux n'a pas arrêté de parler de toi, confirma Kevin et son sourire s'agrandit.

Gabe et Sam continuèrent à se sourire et Jess roula des yeux. Elle dit quelque chose à Kevin avant de disparaître dans le réfectoire.

Sam regarda dans sa direction puis dans celle de Kevin.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez elle ?

Kevin secoua la tête et rit.

-Elle a juste faim. Puis elle a dit que votre couple était dégoûtant.

Alors que Gabe rit de nouveau, Sam fronça les sourcils.

-Est-ce qu'on est vraiment en couple ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Gabriel, les sourcils toujours froncés mais avec une petite lueur dans les yeux.

Gabriel gloussa et passa ses bras autour de la nuque de Sam.

-Et bien si tu ne l'as toujours pas compris c'est que ce n'était pas aussi évident que je le pensais.

Sam sourit et on aurait dit qu'il brillait comme un sapin de Noël. Il s'approcha pour embrasser Gabe qui l'embrassa en retour avec joie.

Kevin s'éclaircit la gorge avec gêne.

-Hmm les gars, je déteste briser ce moment mais hmm, tu n'avais pas dit que Gabriel avait cours ? Du genre... tout de suite ?

Gabe s'écarta nonchalamment de Sam et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

Avec un grognement, il laissa partir Sam.

-Et bien désolé Sammy Boy mais hmm... on dirait que je dois partir maintenant.

Sam sourit tristement.

-Je t'enverrai des messages, ok ?

Gabe rit doucement.

-Dès que le prof a le dos tourné.

Kevin haussa un sourcil.

-Wow, vous _êtes_ vraiment mignons à vomir. Allez l'amoureux, j'ai faim.

Sam offrit un dernier petit bisou à Gabe avant de suivre Kevin. Gabe prit quelques secondes pour l'observer avant de se précipiter dans le couloir vers sa salle de cours.

Yep, il n'arrivait vraiment pas à se souvenir du jour où il avait été aussi heureux.

oOo

Dean était énervé.

Bela l'avait embêté toute la journée, Cas ne lui avait pas parlé de la journée, ne l'avait pas regardé, l'avait fui _deux putain de fois_ , et bien sûr, il n'avait pas réussi à le rattraper plus tôt. Il avait dû attendre la fin des cours pour voir Cas à nouveau et pouvoir lui parler.

Il attendait donc devant la porte que Cas sorte.

-Dean ! Quoi de neuf ? Dit Charlie en le sortant de ses pensées, Dean sursauta presque.

-Hey, Char..., sourit faiblement Dean.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Hey, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Il soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-Rien, juste, euh... j'ai eu une journée de merde, c'est tout.

Charlie haussa un sourcil mais ne demanda bien heureusement rien de plus.

-Et bien, euh, je pense qu'on devrait y aller, les autres nous attendent probablement sur le parking.

Dean secoua la tête.

-Non, hmm, je voulais parler à Cas d'abord... Il a agit bizarrement toute la journée et je pensais l'attraper ici... pour parler, tu vois ?

Charlie lui offrit un regard compatissant.

-Désolé Dean mais j'ai vu Cas sortir par l'autre porte, celle dans le fond. Il a dit qu'il voulait aller dans sa chambre.

-Ok, merci Char.

Dean voulut partir mais Charlie attrapa son bras.

-Dean, je pense qu'il veut être seul.

Dean fronça les sourcils. Comme si elle lisait dans son esprit, elle s'expliqua immédiatement.

-Je ne crois pas qu'il ait très bien pris toute l'histoire avec Bela.

Le cœur de Dean se serra de douleur. Et si...

-Non, pensa Dean à voix haute. Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit ça...

Ça ne pouvait pas l'être. Pourquoi est-ce que Cas agirait comme ça à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé entre Bela et lui ? Il n'y avait pas d'explication rationnelle, à part peut-être la jalousie mais ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Pas après ce qu'il s'était passé au blind date. Cas ne pouvait pas penser à lui de cette façon, il n'en valait tout simplement pas la peine.

Charlie le regarda avec un de ses regards qui voulaient dire 'est-ce que tu te moques de moi ?' avant de soupirer et d'abandonner. Dean était beaucoup trop obstiné et elle décida que c'était peine perdue.

-Fais ce que tu veux, je serai avec les autres si tu me cherches, dit-elle en haussant les épaules et en partant en direction du parking.

Dean ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à réfléchir à l'endroit où il voulait aller.

* * *

*Samshine : Comme d'habitude, je laisse les surnoms intacts ! Jeu de mot entre sunshine (rayon de soleil) et Sam : ce qui donne Samshine. Ce n'est pas spécialement joli en français doooonc, voilà !

On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 21 ! :D


	21. Chapter 21

_Cassie is not a girls name_

 _Disclaimer :_ L'univers de Supernatural ne m'appartient pas, cette histoire non plus, je ne fais que la traduire

 _Rating :_ M

 _Pairing :_ Destiel  & Sabriel

 _Avertissement :_ Relation H/H

Hello ! Et voilà le chapitre 21 ! :D D'après l'auteur, il reste encore un chapitre après celui là, un épilogue et un chapitre bonus donc on arrive vraiment à la fin de la fic... Bordel, le temps passe vite ! L'auteur a posté ce chapitre il y a plus d'une semaine, je ne sais pas quand elle postera le chapitre 22 que je traduirai donc dès qu'il sera en ligne ! Donc pas d'inquiétude si je ne poste rien la semaine prochaine ! Voilà pour les infos, bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Chapitre 21_

Cas s'assit sur son lit, fixant le mur en face de lui.

Maudite soit ma stupide timidité.

Maudite soit cette stupide Bela Talbot.

Maudit soit ce stupide lycée.

Maudite soit cette soirée stupide.

Et bon dieu, maudits soient les sentiments qu'il avait pour Dean.

Il soupira et prit le livre qui se trouvait sur sa table de chevet.

Il y avait marqué _Lazarus rising*_ en grosses lettres blanches dessus.

Il ne put supprimer le petit sourire qui s'incrusta sur ses lèvres quand il repensa à Dean lisant l'entrée en scène de 'Castiel'. Son enthousiasme quand il avait lu qu'il l'avait poignardé. Ou la façon dont il avait boudé quand Castiel lui avait dit que ça n'avait pas du tout affecté sa version littéraire.

Le sourire s'évanouit quand il se souvint des événements qui avaient suivi.

 _''Embrasse-moi''_ , la voix de Dean résonnait encore dans sa tête.

Il sentait toujours les lèvres de Dean contre les siennes, ses cheveux doux entre ses mains...

Il se rendit compte que ça lui manquait. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait envie de le faire de nouveau. Et ça pouvait sembler ringard comme jamais mais il se rendit aussi compte qu'il ne pouvait pas passer un autre jour sans pouvoir embrasser Dean.

Il ne voulait simplement pas vivre sans lui.

-Je suis un idiot..., murmura-t-il en jetant le livre à l'autre bout de la pièce. J'aurais dû lui dire. Je _dois_ lui dire...

C'était donc ça tomber amoureux ? Ce n'était pas plaisant du tout.

C'était peut-être pour ça qu'ils l'appelaient _tomber_ amoureux. Il avait l'impression d'avoir percuter le sol.

Un petit coup contre la porte le sortit de ses pensées.

Il soupira et se leva du lit sans se presser. Il avait juste envie d'être seul, mais ça pouvait être Sam. Il avait oublié ses clés plusieurs fois pendant le cours de la semaine précédente donc ça pouvait être lui.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu était de trouvé Dean appuyé contre le cadre de la porte. Il claqua presque la porte après l'avoir vu... presque. L'expression inquiète dans les yeux de Dean l'en dissuada.

Dean était la dernière personne qu'il avait envie de voir et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de lui.

Il était complètement et définitivement _foutu_.

-Quoi ? Demanda Castiel. Il avait voulu le dire sèchement, avoir l'air d'être énervé ou sur ses réserves, mais c'était sorti sur un ton fatigué et presque désespéré.

Dean déglutit.

-Je peux rentrer ?

 _Oui ! Rentre. Reste. Ne retourne pas auprès de cette salope. **Reste**._

-Non, répondit Castiel malgré ce que sa voix intérieure lui criait avec désespoir.

Dean soupira.

-Cas, s'il-te-plaît, je veux juste parler...

-Mais _je_ ne veux pas ! Grogna Cas, exprimant enfin sa colère comme il l'entendait.

Dean parut décontenancé pendant plusieurs secondes mais son expression inquiète revint rapidement.

-Cas, tu peux me le dire. Je m'inquiète, d'accord !? Tu agis bizarrement depuis la semaine dernière et maintenant tu m'évites toute la journée, bordel. Si tu me disais juste pourquoi, peut-être qu'on pourrait arranger les choses...

-Dean, laisse-moi tranquille.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il venait juste de dire ça.

Il ne savait plus du tout ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Il voulait être avec Dean et ne plus jamais le laisser partir, mais il avait juste envie d'être seul. Il avait envie d'embrasser Dean et il voulait également le frapper. Il avait envie de lui dire à quel point il l'appréciait et il voulait aussi lui hurler dessus pour avoir cru qu'il avait embrassé Bela.

Mais c'était sa faute à lui, après tout...

Et le regard que Dean lui donnait était le pire. Toute cette douleur et cette tristesse...

-Cas..., Dean parla si doucement que ce fut à peine plus fort qu'un murmure. S'il-te-plaît. Juste-... pourquoi ?

Ce fut tout ce dont il avait besoin. Quelque chose se brisa dans son esprit.

-Parce que c'était moi, putain ! C'était moi ! C'était moi ! C'ÉTAIT MOI, D'ACCORD !? MAINTENANT LAISSE-MOI TRANQUILLE ! Hurla Castiel en claquant la porte.

Ça ne l'aida pas à se sentir mieux.

Oui, il l'avait dit, mais Dean ne le saurait jamais.

Il se sentait encore pire.

Castiel s'appuya contre la porte et prit une grande inspiration.

Quand est-ce que sa vie était devenue _aussi_ désordonnée ? Question stupide, il connaissait déjà la réponse. C'était quand ce putain de Dean Winchester, _Ô combien hétéro_ , était venu et avait tout foutu en l'air.

oOo

Dean fixa la porte, stupéfait.

 _C'était moi..._

Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

 _C'était moi..._

La façon dont Cas l'avait dit, il était en colère. Dean ne savait même pas ce qu'il avait fait. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait énerver Cas à ce point ? Peut-être quelque chose qui s'était passé à la fête ? Non... ça ne pouvait pas être ça... le lendemain tout s'était bien passé, enfin, aussi bien que ça pouvait l'être... Mais quand même.

Dean soupira. Si seulement il s'en rappelait...

 _C'était moi... laisse-moi tranquille._

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Cas voulait qu'il parte ?

Il avait été si stupide. Si, si stupide.

Il était celui qui avait dit à Cas qu'il n'était pas intéressé, après tout. Donc à quoi est-ce qu'il s'était attendu ?

Dean ne pouvait plus le nier, il était doucement en train de tomber amoureux du brun. Il l'avait été depuis la première fois où il l'avait vu, et il avait été stupide au point de détruire sa seule et unique chance d'être avec lui. Et pourquoi ? Grâce au merveilleux boulot que son père avait accompli en l'élevant.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment détesté John. Il avait toujours blâmé l'alcool. Il avait toujours blâmé la peine qui avait pris possession de lui après la mort de sa mère. Et il s'était blâmé à lui-même.

Pour la mort de sa mère, pour les défauts de son père et pour aimer des mecs. Il avait toujours cru mériter les cicatrices et les bleus.

Il venait juste de réaliser que ça n'avait pas été de sa faute. Et il était énervé.

Il était énervé contre sa mère, qui s'était occupée de lui au lieu de faire attention à elle. Contre son père, pour être le lâche qu'il était. Et contre Cas, qui ne voulait pas lui dire ce qu'il avait fait.

Après toutes ces années, il ressentait finalement quelque chose et sa putain de vie décidait de le lui enlever de nouveau ?

Non.

C'était injuste. Même au vu de ses principes.

Il venait juste de réaliser qu'il était tombé amoureux et il avait déjà percuté le sol.

oOo

Mardi.

Bon sang, il détestait les mardis.

Les lundis n'étaient pas agréables mais il _détestait_ vraiment les mardis.

Dean s'extirpa du lit avec fatigue.

Il s'était couché le jour d'avant avant que Gabriel ne rentre à la maison et désormais, Gabe était déjà reparti au lycée.

Il savait qu'il avait trop dormi mais il s'en fichait. Il aurait dû se sentir reposé mais il avait toujours l'impression d'avoir percuté un camion.

S'il allait maintenant en cours, il devrait aller au cours d'art plastiques de Mme. Barnes, ce qui voulait dire qu'il devrait s'asseoir à côté de Cas.

Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il voulait lui dire, mais il voulait aussi lui hurler dessus.

C'était supposé être sa _nouvelle vie_. Une meilleure. Et il s'était incrusté dedans comme si le cul de Dean lui appartenait -et soyons honnêtes, à ce moment-là c'était le cas- en brisant l'illusion de sa nouvelle et parfaite vie de tarte à la pomme*.

La colère le motivait. Il se leva et se prépara pour aller en cours.

Il allait tout dire à Cas et il allait lui offrir un putain de discours en récompense de sa désinvolture envers lui.

oOo

Cas s'assit en cours d'art plastique, la chaise à côté de lui était toujours vide.

Où était Dean ?

Il ne voulait pas être inquiet mais il l'était.

Et si Bela était avec lui, peu importe où il se trouvait à ce moment-là ? Et si elle l'avait convaincu qu'il l'aimait, comme elle le faisait avec tout le monde ?

Il ne voulait pas être jaloux mais il l'était.

-Désolé Mme Barnes. J'ai trop dormi.

Castiel leva les yeux et vit Dean qui se tenait dans l'entrée.

Il ne le regardait pas en retour, même quand il marcha en direction du siège à côté de lui. Ou quand il s'assit. Non, il regardait partout sauf dans sa direction.

Il ne parlait pas non plus. Pas un mot _du tout_. Ça rendait Castiel nerveux.

-Je vais relever vos travaux maintenant. Amenez-les ici, s'il-vous-plaît, dit Mme Barnes de sa voix amicale, comme d'habitude, en ajoutant un sourire à la fin.

Castiel soupira, il ne voulait pas sortir son dessin parce qu'il y avait une chance pour que Dean le voit. Oui, ça paraissait pathétique mais si Dean le voyait, il serait vraiment très embarrassé.

Quand il avait lu le thème la semaine passée, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. _Couleurs et émotions_ , les yeux de Dean avaient été la première chose à laquelle il avait pensé à ce moment-là. Et il ne le regrettait pas du tout.

 _Et puis merde_ , pensa Castiel en sortant le dessin de son sac. _Tant pis s'il le voit. Il a des yeux magnifiques, voilà tout !_

Castiel soupira de nouveau. _Des yeux vraiment magnifiques..._

Un faible halètement le tira hors de ses pensées. Il se tourna et vit Dean fixer la feuille de papier. Les yeux grands ouverts et larmoyants.

-Dean..., chuchota Castiel, légèrement choqué.

Il ne savait pas à quoi il s'était attendu mais certainement pas à ce genre de réaction.

Le moment se termina et le visage de Dean redevint inexpressif. Toute trace d'émotion s'évanouit de son visage et laissa ses yeux froids et durs, comme les pierres colorées auxquels ils ressemblaient.

-On va avoir une très longue et agréable discussion après les cours. Dans cette salle de classe. Tu vas venir, et si tu ne viens pas je viendrai te chercher, dit Dean à voix basse. C'est bien clair ?

Castiel hocha rapidement la tête. Quelque chose dans le ton de voix de Dean avait envoyé des frissons dans sa colonne vertébrale. Il semblait vraiment dangereux et ça l'effrayait au plus haut point.

-Bien, grogna Dean en se levant, attrapant sa veste, son dessin et son sac.

Il s'arrêta juste devant le bureau de Mme Barnes et lui donna son travail.

-Mme Barnes, je ne me sens pas très bien... est-ce que je peux aller à l'infirmerie ? Mentit Dean en partant dès que Mme Barnes lui donna son consentement.

Oui, définitivement effrayant...

* * *

*Lazarus Rising : comme précisé il y a quelques chapitres, c'est le nom du tome 4 des livres Supernatural

*sa nouvelle et parfaite vie de tarte à la pomme : _His new perfect apple pie life_ dans le texte d'origine. Petit clin d'oeil à l'amour de Dean pour les tartes aux pommes, j'ai traduit du mieux que j'ai pu !

Vous attendez depuis un moment le chapitre "révélations" et bien... je peux d'ores et déjà vous annoncer que ce sera le prochain !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, on se retrouve bientôt pour le prochain ;)


	22. Chapter 22

_Cassie is not a girls name_

 _Disclaimer :_ L'univers de Supernatural ne m'appartient pas, cette histoire non plus, je ne fais que la traduire

 _Rating :_ M

 _Pairing :_ Destiel  & Sabriel

 _Avertissement :_ Relation H/H

Ok là c'est le moment où je me sens VRAIMENT nostalgique. Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction. Il restera l'épilogue et le chapitre bonus et ce sera fini :( J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous plaira autant qu'il m'a plu, j'ai hâte de lire vos avis dans les commentaires ! Bonne lecture

* * *

 _Chapitre 22_

Castiel redoutait la fin des cours.

Dean lui avait vraiment fait peur plus tôt, quand il l'avait menacé, quand il avait menti à Mme Barnes en lui disant qu'il était malade, mais ce qui faisait le plus peur à Castiel était la réaction de Dean lorsqu'il avait vu le dessin.

Castiel n'était pas un artiste, ok, mais on pouvait facilement reconnaître les yeux de Dean. Et réaliser que Castiel était obsédé par ses yeux _pouvait_ expliquer la colère de Dean mais ça ne collait pas avec les larmes dans ses yeux et son expression de tristesse juste avant cela.

Cas soupira.

Il avait été si facile de cerner Dean les premiers jours, quand tout n'était pas foutu comme maintenant. Quand Dean était le nouveau gars amusant, arrogant qui …

 _Putain !_

…

 _''Tu as dit que ton père buvait... ça arrivait souvent ?'' - ''Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.''_

…

 _Putain..._

 _..._

… _''Tu ne me connais pas''..._

…

 _Non... putain..._

…

 _''Je t'aime bien Cas... tu … tu es un mec génial, mais je... C'est juste que je n'aime pas les mecs...'' il ne leva pas les yeux..._

…

 _Non..._

…

 _''Amis ?''_

 _''… J'aimerais bien qu'on soit amis...''_

…

 _''… Tu as été bien silencieux ces derniers temps... Est-ce que tout va bien ?''_

 _''Quo- désolé j'étais – tu as dit quelque chose ?''_

 _''En fait je... tu sais quoi, je vais aller boire quelque chose.''_

…

 _Non, non non..._

…

 _''Tu es trop aveugle pour voir à quel point il t'aime et il l'est aussi pour admettre qu'il est fou amoureux de toi !''_

 _''Si Cassie part, je pars aussi''_

 _''Dean n'est pas là car s'il l'avait été, il aurait su quoi faire.''_

 _''… Dean saurait quoi faire, moi pas. Je ne sais rien.''_

 _''… il m'a frappé jusqu'à son dernier jour.''_

 _''… il me blâmait pour la mort de maman...''_

 _''… en fait il est bi...''_

 _''… il était harcelé ?'' - ''Ouais et c'était assez grave.''_

 _''… on s'était promis qu'aucun de nous deux ne dirait jamais rien...''_

 _Mais tu me l'as dit..._

…

 _''Putain Cas, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça et d'où ça vient?'' - ''Bela'' – ''Non, non, non, non...''_

 _''Non je- je n'aurais pas fait ça je- Non, juste... Non !''_

…

 _Tellement, tellement stupide..._

…

 _''Cas est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu n'as pas parlé depuis tout à l'heure en cours...''_

 _''Tu es mon ami, Cas. Et je tiens à toi...''_

 _''Cas, s'il-te-plaît, je veux juste parler...'' - ''Mais moi je ne veux pas !''_

 _''Cas... s'il-te-plaît. Juste- … pourquoi ?''_

…

 _C'était une façade._

 _Voilà pourquoi il devenait plus dur de le cerner. Il montrait toujours ce qu'il avait envie qu'ils voient, ce qu'il avait envie que je vois. Il me faisait confiance, il avait baissé la garde pour être mon ami, pour... pour tomber amoureux._

 _Il est blessé, avec tout ce qu'il a subi et il le cache. Il cache tout._

 _Mais il me l'a dit, il me l'a montré._

 _Et qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

 _Je l'ai blessé encore plus._

 _Je lui ai menti, j'ai été égoïste au moment où je n'aurais pas dû l'être et je l'ai toujours blâmé pour toutes les fois où j'ai merdé._

 _On a trop souvent rejeté la faute sur lui, pendant trop longtemps._

''Tout est de ma faute...'', murmura-t-il, ne réalisant même pas qu'il pleurait avant que la cloche ne sonne.

oOo

Il marchait rapidement. Il courrait presque.

Il l'avait redoutait toute la journée mais désormais c'était la seule chose à laquelle il pensait.

Il avait _besoin_ de lui parler, il avait _besoin_ de le voir, il avait _besoin_ de le réconforter, de lui dire.

Castiel tournait à chaque angle mais il avait toujours l'impression de ne pas bouger du tout.

Après la disparition de Dean durant le premier cours, il avait été introuvable toute la journée. Castiel était effrayé comme jamais mais il devait y aller, il devait le voir.

Plus qu'une porte, plus qu'un angle et il y serait. Et Dean serait là, et ils parleraient, et tout irait bien... pas vrai ?

 _Très bien_ , se dit Castiel, marchant de plus en plus vite à chaque seconde qui passait.

Et oui, quand il arriva à destination, Dean était là. Mais il lui sembla que ça n'allait pas être aussi facile qu'il l'aurait cru.

Dean se tenait là, à moitié caché dans l'ombre, les bras croisés sur son torse et ses yeux verts le fixaient avec froideur. En fait, ils étaient si froid que ça stoppa Castiel dans son élan et qu'il trébucha presque sur ses propres pieds.

En toute sincérité, Dean était _vraiment_ sexy comme ça mais il faisait vraiment peur aussi et Castiel ne sut pas comment réagir face à cette situation pour le moins étrange.

-Bien, marmonna Dean en s'éloignant du mur. Tu es venu.

Castiel déglutit avec peine.

-O-oui je- j'ai réalisé que – hmm, que nous de-devrions parler...

Dean rit jaune et commença à doucement avancer dans sa direction.

-Oui, nous devrions.

Castiel voulut reculer d'un pas parce que Dean était -bien que très sexy- encore plus effrayant désormais. Mais quand son dos heurta le mur du bâtiment, il fut clair qu'il n'allait pas s'en tirer aussi facilement.

-Voilà le programme, dit Dean en s'arrêtant juste devant Cas. Je parle, tu écoutes. Compris ?

Castiel hocha rapidement la tête, se pressant contre le mur avec timidité.

Dean hocha également la tête, croisant de nouveau les bras sur son torse. Castiel réalisa à ce moment-là que Dean ne portait qu'un t-shirt noir, ses bras étaient parfaitement exposés – ce qui voulait dire que les cicatrices aussi.

Dean avait dû mal comprendre la surprise sur le visage de Castiel car il le fusilla immédiatement du regard.

-Ne les fixe pas comme ça ! Claqua-t-il.

Ouais, Dean était vraiment énervé.

-Bon, dit-il ensuite en faisant des allers-retours devant Castiel. Ce que je voulais dire est...

Et pour être franc, Dean le regarda droit dans les yeux quand il lui dit :

-Va te faire foutre.

Castiel sentit sa mâchoire tomber et ses yeux s'écarquiller, il sentit aussi une douleur cuisante à l'endroit même où son stupide petit cœur aurait dû être.

Il ne s'était absolument pas attendu à ça.

-Tu as proposé qu'on soit amis, Cas ! Continua Dean qui paraissait presque triste. Tu sais que les amis ne s'ignorent pas ? Ou qu'ils ne s'éloignent pas l'un de l'autre ? Ou qu'ils ne te hurlent pas dessus juste parce que tu es inquiet !

Castiel se mordit la lèvre et baissa le regard vers ses mains.

-Je sais je -

- _Est-ce que je t'ai dit de répondre?_ Siffla Dean. J'ai dit _je_ parle et _tu_ écoutes !

Dean parlait avec tant de rage que Castiel reconnaissait à peine sa voix.

 _C'est ta faute_ , se souvint-il. _Tu l'as blessé ! Il a raison putain !_

-D'ailleurs, dit Dean. Est-ce que tu te rends compte que c'est la première fois depuis très longtemps que je m'ouvre à quelqu'un ? Je t'ai fait voir plus que n'importe qui. Plus que Gabe ou Charlie... ! Dean soupira et secoua la tête. Et pour quoi ? Et bien, pour être rejeté parce que tu... Bon dieu, je ne sais même pas pourquoi ! Juste parce que tu ne voulais pas me parler...

Oui, Castiel se sentait définitivement mal désormais. Encore plus mal qu'avant.

-Tu te souviens quand tu m'as dit que j'étais un de ces gars qui a une vie parfaite, une vie simple et tout ça, et que je t'ai répondu que tu ne me connaissais pas ?

Castiel hocha légèrement la tête, les yeux toujours baissés sur ses mains. Comment aurait-il pu oublier ? Comment aurait-il pu oublier une de leurs conversations ?

-Ouais et bien ma vie a toujours été de la merde. Et quand ça a commencé à aller mieux, c'est redevenu de la merde ! Ajouta Dean.

Il n'avait plus l'air aussi énervé qu'auparavant, il avait plus l'air triste. Mais Castiel n'osait toujours pas lever le regard.

-J'avais un total de trois amis avant. _Trois_ Cas. Et l'un d'eux était mon frère ! Il soupira de nouveau. J'étais harcelé à cause de mes cicatrices. Et … et mes cicatrices viennent de -

-De ton père, murmura Castiel en levant le regard, deux grands yeux verts le fixaient, écarquillés de surprise et brillant de colère et de tristesse.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Demanda Dean d'une voix à peine audible.

-Ton père te frappait, dit Castiel qui reprit confiance quand Dean ne lui hurla pas instantanément dessus. Ta-ta mère est morte quand tu étais petit, ton père a remis sa mort sur ton dos et quand il a commencé à boire, il t'a frappé... quand il a découvert que tu étais bi il... c'est devenu régulier. Tu as une cicatrice sous ta lèvre inférieure à cause de ça.

Dean le fixa avec incrédulité.

-C-comment tu sais ? Bredouilla-t-il.

Il n'avait plus du tout l'air effrayant, il avait plus l'air d'un enfant apeuré.

-C'est à cause de ça que tu as pris tes distances ? Parce que tu ne pouvais pas supporter les cicatrices ? Ou mon passé ou-

-Non ! Castiel s'avança et serra le bras de Dean. C'était parce que... parce que je suis jaloux. Jaloux de Bela...

Les yeux de Dean s'écarquillèrent encore plus -si c'était possible- alors qu'il continuait de fixer Castiel.

C'était comme si quelque chose s'était brisé à l'intérieur de Castiel, toutes les choses qu'il avait retenu ces derniers jours tombaient et plus rien ne les retenaient.

-J'ai menti ! Quand tu étais bourré tu m'as _tout_ dit ! Tu m'as tout dit à propos de ton passé et de tes sentiments pour moi et – bon sang Dean, je suis tellement stupide ! J'ai été assez égoïste pour garder toutes les choses qu'il s'était passé pour moi, juste parce que j'avais peur que tu me rejettes quand tu n'aurais plus été bourré...

-Pourquoi ? Murmura Dean.

-Faible estime de soi, je présume... ?

-Non, non..., rit Dean. Pourquoi étais-tu jaloux de Bela ?

Dean souriait légèrement désormais. C'était beaucoup mieux et Castiel se relaxa.

-Parce que c'est moi qui t'ai embrassé, pas Bela. Encore une chose sur laquelle je n'aurais pas dû mentir..., dit Castiel en ricanant nerveusement.

Dean haussa un sourcil.

-Donc le suçon... c'est aussi toi ?

Castiel hocha timidement la tête.

Le sourire de Dean s'élargit.

-Wow, euh... je ne t'avais pas pris pour le genre de gars qui mord, pour être honnête...

Castiel sourit à son tour et baissa de nouveau les yeux sur ses mains.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu l'étais moi non plus...

Dean fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Les joues écarlates, Castiel baissa le col de son t-shirt pour montrer les marques de morsure et les bleus le long de son cou.

Dean regarda entre le visage et le cou de Castiel en rougissant.

-Oh... c'est... et bien, ça explique beaucoup de choses..., bafouilla Dean, sa confiance de plus tôt étant partie ainsi que sa colère.

Il y eut une courte période de silence où aucun d'eux ne parla. Dean étant trop occupé à penser à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre et Castiel étant trop timide pour dire _quoi que ce soit_.

-Donc, marmonna Dean après un moment. On est des idiots, hm ?

Cas rit légèrement.

-Ouais... on l'est je suppose...

Dean lui rendit son sourire et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-Pourquoi est-ce que j'étais énervé déjà ?

-Parce que je suis un putain de menteur ? Demanda timidement Castiel.

Dean rit et secoua de nouveau la tête.

-Et pourquoi est-ce que tu étais énervé ?

-Parce que je suis un putain de menteur, répéta Castiel qui ne put s'empêcher de rire lui-aussi.

-Et bien, dit Dean en avançant d'un pas vers Castiel. Est-ce que tu accepterais d'être _mon_ putain de menteur si je te le demandais ?

Castiel ricana et passa ses bras autour de la nuque de Dean.

-J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais le demander.

Et sur ces mots, il rapprocha Dean pour l'embrasser, pouvant enfin le faire.

C'était juste parfait, enfin du moins pendant un moment.

Les sifflements et les applaudissements avaient en quelque sorte ruiné le moment. Quand Cas se sépara de Dean, il rencontra le regard de Charlie, Sam et Gabe qui se tenaient là, à les féliciter.

Gabe rit et Sam secoua la tête.

-J'ai gagné, Winchester ! Tu me dois 10 euros et une soirée film maintenant !

* * *

Et voilà pour le dernier chapitre ! Tout est bien qui finit bien, n'est-ce pas ? :D On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour l'épilogue !


	23. Epilogue

_Cassie is not a girls name_

 _Disclaimer :_ L'univers de Supernatural ne m'appartient pas, cette histoire non plus, je ne fais que la traduire

 _Rating :_ M

 _Pairing :_ Destiel  & Sabriel

 _Avertissement :_ Relation H/H

MERCI pour tous vos retours positifs sur le dernier chapitre ! Je suis vraiment contente d'avoir pu partager cette fanfiction avec vous. Je ne vous dis pas encore au revoir, ce que je ferai dans une semaine quand je posterai le vrai dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Bonne lecture !

 **Réponse Guest (AliceWinchester):** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis contente que la fin t'ait plu, merci pour les compliments sur la traduction :D J'espère que cet épilogue te plaira également !

* * *

 _Épilogue_

 _Dix ans plus tard, Dean et moi sommes toujours ensemble, nous sommes mariés, ça fera cinq ans dans deux mois. Dean répare des vieilles voitures, il a ouvert son propre garage il y a quelques années et il a même gagné plusieurs concours avec ses projets. Comme le '57 Cadillac Seville ou le '55 Chevrolet Bel Air qu'il a un jour réparé. Mais la plus populaire restait Bébé, elle avait déjà gagné trois concours. Est-ce que c'est bizarre de dire qu'on est fier d'une voiture ? Parce que c'est ce que je ressens. Mais je suis principalement fier de mon magnifique mari._

 _En ce qui me concerne, je suis devenu auteur comme vous pouvez le voir. J'ai déjà écrit deux bouquins, l'un d'eux est assez populaire mais j'espère que celui là le sera encore plus._

 _Et puisque vous devez certainement vous demander ce qui est arrivé à Gabriel et Sam, laissez-moi vous le dire._

 _Gabriel -qui aurait pu le croire?- est devenu acteur. Il n'est pas très connu mais il a étonnamment joué de nombreux rôles. Son rôle le plus populaire est son actuel dans Dr. Sexy MD, ce qui a causé son idolâtrement par Dean même s'il ne veut toujours pas admettre qu'il adore la série._

 _Sam est devenu avocat. Il est plutôt bon d'ailleurs._

 _Après la cérémonie de remise des diplômes, il a étudié le droit à Stanford, ce petit malin a plutôt bien réussi. Personne ne va jamais entendre la fin de cette histoire parce que Dean et Gabriel ne vont jamais arrêter de se vanter à propos de l'intelligence de leur frère/petit-ami._

 _Oh et au passage, c'est le dernier jour où je peux parler de Gabriel et Sam en tant que 'petits-amis', mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez._

 _Non, aujourd'hui c'est le jour de leur mariage._

 _Et maintenant il est temps pour moi de partir parce qu'il n'y a aucun moyen sur Terre pour que je rate le mariage de mon grand-frère._

-Hey, bébé, tu es prêt ? M'appela Dean en bas des escaliers.

Castiel rit.

-Presque, ne m'attends pas. Je vais prendre ma voiture.

Il put entendre Dean monter les escaliers pour rejoindre son bureau.

-Tu ne vas pas au mariage de mon frère avec la _Pimp*_.

Quand Castiel tourna sur sa chaise, il put l'apercevoir qui se tenait contre l'encadrement de la porte avec les bras croisés sur son torse.

Castiel imita la position de son mari et leva un sourcil.

-Ce n'est pas une _Pimp_ ! C'est une voiture musclée*.

Dean roula des yeux.

-Ok si tu le dis. Mais tu ne vas pas emmener notre fille à l'école avec cette voiture.

Castiel poussa un soupir dramatique.

-Non Dean, je ne le ferai pas. C'est la centième fois où je dois te promettre que je ne vais pas le faire et on ne l'a même pas encore adoptée.

Un sourire tendre apparut sur les lèvres de Dean quand il pensa à leur future fille.

-Je pense toujours qu'on devrait l'appeler Cassie. En souvenir de son père, tu vois ? Dit Dean alors que son sourire tendre se transformait en un sourire provocateur.

Castiel plissa les yeux en le regardant.

-Et je pense toujours qu'on devrait l'appeler Deanna. En souvenir de son père.

Dean rit.

-Oh, sérieusement, ce nom est horrible ! Cassie irait beaucoup mieux à notre petit ange !

Castiel secoua légèrement la tête et rit également.

-N'étais-tu pas celui qui disait que Cassie n'est pas un nom de fille ?

-Sérieusement ! Dix ans et tu me balances toujours cette merde à la figure ?

-Je présume que ça n'a jamais vieilli, dit Castiel avec un grand sourire.

Dean soupira de nouveau.

-Peu importe, on pourra se disputer à ce sujet plus tard. Gabe va me tuer si on arrive en retard.

Castiel hocha la tête et se tourna de nouveau vers son ordinateur.

-Oui bien sûr mon cœur. Juste cinq minutes, j'ai presque fini.

Il entendit Dean marcher le long du couloir.

-Ce livre a intérêt à en valoir le coup !

Castiel sourit en tapant les derniers mots.

-Il en vaut le coup.

 **Cassie n'est pas un nom de fille**

 **L'histoire de comment j'ai rencontré mon mari**

Un livre de Castiel _**Winchester**_

 _ **Une fanfiction de Assbutt in a trenchcoat**_

* * *

*pimp : Voiture datant des années 1960, ,1970 ou 1980. Ce sont des voitures assez "vieilles" et pas forcément au goût de Dean niveau esthétique ahah

*voiture musclée : Les _muscle car_ ressemblent aux _pimp car_ , d'où la méprise de Dean. Ces voitures datent également des années 1960 mais sont cependant plus performantes que les _pimp car._

Voilà pour l'épilogue ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu :D On se retrouve dans une semaine pour le chapitre bonus qui cloturera cette fanfiction.


	24. Chapitre bonus

_Cassie is not a girls name_

 _Disclaimer :_ L'univers de Supernatural ne m'appartient pas, cette histoire non plus, je ne fais que la traduire

 _Rating :_ M

 _Pairing :_ Destiel  & Sabriel

 _Avertissement :_ Relation H/H

Et voilà... cette fois-ci c'est vraiment la fin. Ce chapitre bonus clôture **Cassie is not a girls name**. Ça a été un véritable plaisir pour moi de traduire cette fanfiction, je tiens vraiment à tous vous remercier pour vos reviews, vos encouragements, vos mises en favoris et vos follows. Un grand MERCI à vous tous ! Cette fic va vraiment me manquer mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin alors... bonne lecture pour le _dernier_ chapitre de cette histoire !

* * *

 _Chapitre bonus_

 **1\. Cas et Dean**

Dean et Cas sont ensemble depuis dix ans, mariés depuis cinq ans. Castiel fut celui qui fit la demande, il avait offert à Dean une bague en argent qui s'accordait avec celle qu'il avait acheté pour lui-même.

Après avoir acheté les bagues, il avait laissé une petite note dans la boîte à outils de Dean avec ''Veux-tu m'épouser ?'' écrit dessus.

Dans l'après-midi, il reçut un message de Dean qui disait :

 _Oui, espèce de fils de pute ! OUI !_

Dean fut celui qui voulut adopter un enfant. Il fut aussi celui qui décida que ce serait une fille.

Après un long moment où ils se disputèrent pour savoir s'ils allaient l'appeler Cassie ou Deanna, ils s'arrêtèrent sur _Claire_.

 **2\. Le discours de Dean**

Au mariage de Sam et Gabriel, Dean dût faire un discours vu que Gabriel lui avait demandé d'être son garçon d'honneur. (Il s'était d'ailleurs disputé avec Sam. Mais puisque Dean avait été celui qui avait poussé Gabe à le demander en mariage -cet idiot était trop timide pour le faire et Dean avait dû le harceler jusqu'à ce qu'il le fasse- Dean était devenu le garçon d'honneur de Gabe)

Voici ce qu'il a dit :

Dean : Mesdames, messieurs et Gabriel, votre attention ! J'aimerais faire mon discours maintenant !

(Gabe boudait, Sam et les autres invités riaient)

Dean : Ok, donc, c'est un jour spécial pour mon cher petit frère Sam, et -je ne peux pas croire qu'ils l'aient vraiment fait- son mari Gabriel.

Gabriel : Hey, c'est toi qui a suggéré qu'on le fasse, idiot !

Dean (riant) : Ouais mais j'ai cru que vous alliez l'annuler à la dernière minute parce que vous étiez trop stressé !

(Double bitchface de la part de Sam et Gabe)

Dean : Ok, peu importe. Je n'aurais jamais cru que vous iriez si loin dans votre relation, en fait, je pense parler pour tout le monde en disant que nous ne pensions pas que ça durerait bien longtemps.

Sam et Gabe : HEY !

Castiel : C'est vrai, en fait... Je vous donnais six mois...

Dean : Trois mois.

Charlie (au fond de la salle) : JE L'AVAIS DIT! LES RÈGLES DU SABRIEL !

Dean (riant) : Merci Char, mais ce que j'essayais de dire c'est que : Vous êtes les personnes les plus emmerdantes que je connaisse et c'est devenu pire quand vous avez décidé de vous unir et de devenir un couple, mais je pense que c'est votre truc. Vous êtes assez différent l'un de l'autre pour vous compléter mais vous n'êtes pas si différent que ça pour vous disputer tout le temps. Vous faites de notre vie un enfer mais aucun de nous ne pourrait imaginer sa vie sans vous. Je suis fier de toi, Sammy, et oui Gabe, je suis fier de toi-aussi. Et juste une dernière chose...

(se tourne vers Sam)

Dean : … Tu es vraiment sûr de vouloir le faire ? Enfin je veux dire, j'ai partagé une chambre avec ce gars et laisse moi te dire-

Sam (riant) : Jerk !

Dean (souriant légèrement) : Bitch.

 **3\. Le mariage de Sam et Gabriel**

En planifiant leur mariage, ils jouèrent à pierre-feuille-ciseaux pour décider de celui qui allait porter le costume blanc et jouer le rôle de la 'fille'. (Sam a perdu :P)

Sam avait annoncé qu'il allait choisir le repas puisque s'il avait laissé Gabe le faire, ils auraient mangé de la nourriture de fastfood. Et Gabe n'avait rien trouvé à redire si on lui laissait au moins le choix du gâteau (qui était un gâteau au chocolat et caramel de six étages avec _beaucouuuup_ de chantilly)

Dean et Castiel avait mis du piment en poudre dans la nourriture de Gabe pour se venger de la fois où il avait mis du piment dans leurs boissons lors d'une soirée film. Gabriel avait commencé à hurler lors du premier plat et Sam avait failli mourir en rigolant.

Plus tard, lors de la célébration, Dean avait fait le DJ en mettant 'Heat of the moment'* juste pour les ennuyer.

Ils visitèrent Hawaï pour leur lune de miel :)

 **4\. Les tatouages de Castiel**

Vous vous souvenez de l'histoire des tatouages ? Et bien, un mois après l'officialisation du couple de Dean et Castiel, ce fut le moment pour ce dernier d'aller faire son tatouage, et _bien entendu_ , Dean l'accompagna pour le soutenir.

Le fait est que quand Dean vit le modèle du tatouage, il l'aima tellement qu'il voulut se faire le même.

Désormais, Dean et Cas ont tous les deux un tatouage avec des ailes qui s'accordent. Mais aucun d'eux n'a les deux ailes, Dean a celle de gauche et Cas celle de droite.

 **5\. La mère de Castiel et Anna**

Leur mère s'appelait Naomi Novak, elle avait fondé le lycée avec Chuck, c'est pourquoi il était appelé 'Lycée Shurley-Novak'.

C'était aussi pour se rappeler d'elle après sa mort causée par un accident de voiture alors que Castiel avait cinq ans à peine.

La perte de leur mère avait beaucoup changé la famille des Novak-Shurley, surtout concernant leurs plus jeunes membres.

Michael et Lucifer -dix et neuf ans à ce moment-là- avaient probablement eu le moins de mal à accepter la mort de leur mère, même s'ils étaient vraiment dévastés, leurs frères et sœurs étaient pires.

Gabriel -sept ans à l'époque- agissait comme si rien ne s'était produit, il essayait de faire sourire ses frères et sœurs et commença à être vraiment protecteur envers eux, et même s'il essayait d'agir comme s'il allait bien, il n'arrêta pas de pleurer chaque nuit pendant toute une année.

Samandriel pleura beaucoup également mais il ne le faisait pas en secret comme Gabriel, il ne lâchait jamais leur père, effrayé à l'idée de le perdre lui-aussi. Le pauvre enfant avait tout juste cinq ans, il comprenait à peine la moitié des choses qui arrivaient.

Et Castiel, et bien, il arrêta de parler pendant un mois entier. Et même quand le pire fut passé, il parlait à peine. Il faisait toujours des cauchemars.

Anna eut le plus de mal à s'en remettre, elle était dans la voiture lors de l'accident. Elle se tut complètement, ne parlant plus, refusant la visite de quiconque lorsqu'elle était à l'hôpital.

Elle a aujourd'hui encore des moments d'absence de temps en temps, et quand ça arrive, elle voit des choses qu'elle ne devrait pas voir. Comme leur mère.

Elle dit que leur mère est maintenant un ange et qu'elle arrive toujours à parler avec elle.

Anna sait que quelque chose ne va pas chez elle, elle est allée en thérapie à plusieurs reprises mais son état ne s'est pas encore amélioré. Elle entend toujours des voix.

 **6\. Cosplay**

Quand le père de Castiel, Chuck, publia le douzième tome de la saga Supernatural, Dean et Castiel découvrirent qu'il y avait des conventions Supernatural.

Quand ils en parlèrent avec Charlie, Dean eut une idée.

Cela mena à la venue de Dean et Cas à une convention, habillés avec les habits de leurs personnages du livre, s'embrouillant avec les personnes qui étaient là-bas et n'étant pas capable de faire cinq pas sans devoir prendre une photo ou être complimentés sur leurs 'costumes'.

 **7\. Gabe est un artiste**

Son jeu d'acteur mis de côté, Gabriel adorait dessiner ou peindre. Malgré le fait que son boulot lui prenait presque tout son temps, il trouvait toujours des moments pour s'asseoir sur le canapé avec Sam et Crêpe (leur chien) et faire des esquisses. Il ne se contentait pas de dessiner, il peignait aussi. Des portraits de Sam la plupart du temps, il appelait Sam sa 'Muse-Élan*'. ;)

* * *

*Heat of the moment : Vous devez tous vous souvenir du fameux épisode (saison 3 épisode 11) où Sam a vécu à répétition la journée du mardi, voyant Dean se faire tuer de toutes les manières possibles pendant... longtemps (et on sait tous à cause de qui !) A chaque fois qu'il se réveillait, cette chanson passait à la radio. BREF ! en traduisant ce chapitre, j'ai eu _Heat of the moment_ en tête et ça ne m'a pas lâché pendant... longtemps ! Bon courage pour vous en débarrasser XD

*Muse-Élan : "Moose-Muse" ce qui rime davantage et qui sonne mieux, quand même xD Vous savez pourquoi, Crowley surnomme Sammy "Moose" donc "Élan" et Gabe aussi ! Donc petit surnom mignon donné à Sam dans la fic.

Voilà ! encore merci à tous et j'espère qu'on se retrouvera sur d'autres fanfictions, ou même traductions de ma part... possiblement. Bonne continuation à tous !


End file.
